


《你就不要想起我》

by bantianxiaohuang



Category: BL - Fandom, be - Fandom, 原创 - Fandom, 原耽, 耽美 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 90,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bantianxiaohuang/pseuds/bantianxiaohuang
Summary: 秦昭逾x夏炽 1v1 be 完结





	1. 《你就不要想起我》1-12

**Author's Note:**

> 因为有好多翻车啦，所以在这里补一下完整版，谢谢你们喜欢鸭QvQ

0 

路边还有鸽子在啄食，几个小孩跑过来围着看，目光里露出欣喜的神情，想上前似乎又十分胆怯，其中一个胆子大的把吃了一半的饼干扔进鸽群中，很快就被呼啦啦扑上来的鸽子舔净，下一秒又立刻散开。  
今天的天空特别蓝，蓝到像是用颜料调出来的颜色那么不真实，不一会儿鸽群就散了，排着队似的飞，飘过一片云隐匿在其中，就什么都不见了。  
我没想过有一天会来参加他的葬礼。  
来的人不多，且十分安静，安静到有一种十分不真实感，我来的时候挺晚了，站在门口抽了两支烟才进去。  
灵堂是用他生前那栋房子改的，把里面的家居都搬空了，那些他喜欢七零八碎的玩意都被收起来显得十分空旷，我站在很后面，远远的看着他，他的眼睛还是那么明亮，抿着嘴，总觉得他有话要跟我说，可是我再也听不见了。  
站在最前面的女人身材很好，穿着一条黑色连衣长裙，一直在低着头哭，声音很轻，轻到几乎听不见。我猜那大概是他的母亲。  
里面的人大多我都不认识，若不是来参加他的葬礼，都不知道原来他还有这么多朋友或是亲人，我认识他这么多年，从未听他提起过，也没见过。  
里面的人都很安静，没人号啕大哭，也没人跪在他照片前悲伤到难以自持，说实话，我参加过不少葬礼，没想到他的是最安静的。我不知道其他人的心情是什么样，是否难过悲伤，会为了再也见不到他而悲痛，我只觉得压抑。  
我还是不相信他已经死了。  
其实我特别想哭，我觉得如果这里有一个人哭到昏厥，哭到救护车来一趟，那个人也该是我，可是我一滴眼泪都没有，胸口像被什么东西堵住了，只觉得呼吸困难。  
我靠在墙上远远的看着他，恍惚间感觉此时此刻的他应该坐在他最喜欢柔软的毛毛地毯上抱着桶泡面吸溜吸溜的吃，然后撒娇着说，你去帮我倒杯水吧，这个泡面好辣。  
他明明不能吃辣，却又偏偏喜欢的不得了，总是辣到满脸通红眼泪在眼眶中打转，然后软着嗓子说，快帮我倒杯水吧。  
他应该晃着那双又白又长的大腿笑着说，你终于回来啦，我好想你，而不是变成黑白色照片挂在这里被人所吊唁。  
这种感觉很奇怪，好像这个人不是他，所以导致我的悲伤没有出口，一滴眼泪都掉不出来，我很想让他知道我十分难过，但我不知道如何表达，也许他会懂。  
我在后面站了很久，脚都麻了，叶一渊才过来跟我说话。  
他问我要不要过去跟他一起倒骨灰，我说我不要。  
不过我还是跟他过去了，因为这大概是我最后一次如此近距离靠近他。  
我站在他身后，看见他在那一盘灰烬里面挑东西，是一截截很短的白骨，叶一渊小心翼翼的用不知道是镊子还是筷子的东西把它们夹起来放进盒子里，那盒子特别小，不一会儿就装满了，拿着盒子的人轻轻抖了抖，根根白骨瞬间变为白色粉末，空气中立刻冒出一阵白烟。我脑子一抽，伸手在那白烟上抓了一把，大概是因为潜意识里觉得那是他灵魂之类的，周围几个人都用很奇怪的目光看我，搞的我十分尴尬，站在那不敢乱动了。  
看叶一渊反复捡了几次，那盒子终于被装满了。  
简单的仪式和悼词后，在别墅后院里有请来的哀乐队演奏，听起来更加悲凉。  
叶一渊跟我走到大门口，我们俩并肩坐在石阶上，他递了根烟给我，抽到一半时他又递给我一个信封，说是叶一珩留给我的遗物。  
现在大概只有一个人还会这么叫他，我不知道是好是坏。  
我把烟头按在石阶上，不知道算是跟他说还是跟自己说，我说，“我总觉得他在骗我。”  
叶一渊没说话，我笑了笑，又问，“他是不是在骗我？”  
他起身走了，留我一个人在那，可能是觉得我有病，我心想，又或许是他们俩合起伙来一起骗我，怕被我识破所以才走。  
我又点了根烟，等抽完了才鼓足勇气打开那个信封。  
打开之前，我特别希望我会看到他在里面写什么，“你又上当了。”或者是，“傻逼，我说什么你都信。”又或者，“我又骗你一次，你还会不会原谅我？”，如果是这样，那我就立刻开车回家，把在家里坐在地毯上吃泡面的他拎起来狠狠揍一顿，把他屁股打到开花，问问他以后还敢不敢骗我。  
他肯定会哭着求饶，边哭边说，我错了，我再也不敢了。然后下一次还犯错。  
想到这里，我差点笑出声。  
打开信封，里面是一张银行卡，还有一张纸，纸角有些泛黄，好像是很早之前写的，不知道放了多久，那上面很简单，只有三个字。  
再见了。  
湛蓝的天空不知何时布满碎片似的乌云，突然下起小雨，手里那张纸很快被雨水浸湿，上面清秀的字体被水泡成一团，什么都看不清了。  
我怔了一会儿，把那张湿透的纸叠好放回信封，又把湿透的信封放进口袋里。  
说真的，我觉得真逗，他以前什么都不爱说，什么都放在心里，临死了还是什么都不说，三个字就把我打发了，他用三个字，打发了我的后半生。  
我觉得上天真会捉弄人，我都不知道他是在捉弄我还是在惩罚我。  
我摸了一把脸，上面湿漉漉的，不知道是雨水还是眼泪。  
回到车里，浑身已经湿透了，雨明明不大，可偏偏每一滴都能落在我身上，我开了暖风又打开电台，里面放的是邓丽君的《何日君再来》，他从前很喜欢听这些我觉得老掉牙的歌，他却说很有味道。  
在唱到那句‘今宵离别后，何日君再来’时，我忽然相信，他已经走了。  
他真的走了，再也没叫我一声秦先生。 

 

1  
乔一鸣过生日，弄的跟上流酒会似的，自己定制一身lv西装，还送了沈沉一套定制晚礼服，远远看去好像两个人要结婚，还问秦昭逾要不要给他也定制一身，秦昭逾笑笑，问他，我穿T恤去行不行？  
乔一鸣撞了撞他肩膀傻乐，说那正好，你要是穿的比我帅，风头都让你抢了。  
结果他没想到，秦昭逾就真的穿了T恤来。  
秦昭逾来得有些晚，估计前面搞了什么游戏环节，进来时地上满是彩带，大家闹做一团。  
这里的人大多他都不熟悉，不过看起来应该就是学校里那群喜欢凑在一起的富家公子哥们，乔一鸣就爱跟他们这群人混在一起，秦昭逾虽说也是其中一员，但他不太喜欢这些人，只跟乔一鸣关系不错，因为俩人是发小，还有沈沉。  
三个人虽然关系好，但在感情上就有些微妙，乔一鸣喜欢沈沉，沈沉喜欢秦昭逾，以前因为这事乔一鸣还找过他，说是哥们就公平竞争，秦昭逾说了几次他对沈沉没感觉乔一鸣都不信，他总觉得自己喜欢的是最好的，所有人都喜欢，后来秦昭逾被他缠的烦了，冷着脸说，你别逼逼了，我喜欢男的。  
结果第二天全校的gay都知道秦昭逾喜欢男的了，追求他的同性能从他宿舍门口排到食堂，搞的秦昭逾差点把乔一鸣揍一顿。  
秦昭逾舍友拍拍他肩膀说，要不是你，我都不知道咱们大学里还有这么多gay，现在算是长见识了。那一学期秦昭逾的名字在gay圈里家喻户晓，搞的他一出门就戴口罩。  
他穿着件米黄色T恤坐在沙发上喝可乐，过了一会儿，乔一鸣挽着沈沉过来跟他打招呼，乔一鸣穿着西装人模狗样，一到秦昭逾面前就原形毕露，跟小孩讨糖吃似的笑嘻嘻问他。  
“我礼物呢？”  
秦昭逾给杯子里加了两块冰，回到，“多大人了，过生日还要礼物，沈沉送你什么了，我参考一下。”  
乔一鸣笑着说，我俩在一起了，你要是也想跟我在一起，我可以考虑你。  
“滚蛋，”秦昭逾笑着往他怀里扔了把车钥匙，上面是两个小翅膀，中间有个字母B，钥匙扣是美国队长盾牌，秦昭逾说，“送你的。”  
“这钥匙扣啊，正版的得要一百块吧，太珍贵了，我得收藏起来。”半个月前秦昭逾就说去提车，还问他喜欢什么样的，他以为开玩笑随口说宾利，没想到就真送他了。那车他觊觎好久了，乔一鸣他爸死活不给买，没想到秦昭逾二话没说就送他了，他又打量一圈那把钥匙问，“我操，真的假的？”  
秦昭逾点点头。  
“二十一岁生日快乐啊！”  
“我操！！逾哥，你是我亲爹，比我亲爹还亲！！我靠，我爱死你了！！”乔一鸣抱着他在他脸上猛的亲了一口，要不是及时被推开，他还想亲一口秦昭逾的嘴。  
沈沉淡淡的说，“我还在这儿呢。”  
女人啊，是永远体会不到男人拥有一辆自己爱车的快乐，无论是小时候的玩具大吊车，还是好哥们送的宾利，乔一鸣被推开转身去抱沈沉，亲亲她的嘴，愉悦到，“宝贝，晚上吃了蛋糕带你去兜风。”  
拿到小翅膀的乔一鸣迫不及待的想开车，他草草的切了蛋糕许愿，又跟大伙闲扯几句，叫了一伙人去跟他飙车，他过来叫秦昭逾跟他一起，秦昭逾摆摆手让他们去玩，打了一下午的球，又去提车，现在实在不想动。  
乔一鸣没勉强，笑呵呵的说，“逾哥，那你等我回来。”  
秦昭逾扬扬下巴让他走了，十来个人都跟乔一鸣出去玩，周围总算安静一些，他下午没吃饭，打算把手里那块蛋糕吃完了去楼上洗个澡睡觉。  
秦昭逾跟乔一鸣性格很像，也爱讲脏话，打球打架打游戏，没完没了的抽烟，但人比较慢热，不熟的时候看起来有点高冷，神情些许淡漠，熟悉之后都是一样的疯。但秦昭逾一米八六，不管疯不疯，站在那都是一道风景，更何况长得是真帅，鼻梁高挺，棱角分明，低头听人讲话的画面很让人心动。  
以前他是学姐学妹的男神，被gay了之后就变成了全员通吃，但让所有人意外的是，他没对任何人动心过，而且估计也就乔一鸣知道，他还是个处男。  
他靠着沙发，长腿搭在面前的矮桌上，蛋糕吃了一半时总觉得有人在看他，巡视一圈没找到对视的目光，他把蛋糕放在桌子上，很快就有几个女孩子过来跟他搭讪，不过就是没话找话的问，学长为什么一个人啊，学长在等人吗，还有个以前一起玩过几次的学长过来问他，晚上要不要一起睡，最后被他一记寒刀似的目光吓的醒了酒，连忙笑笑说，开玩笑开玩笑。  
等这几个叽叽喳喳的人散了，秦昭逾又拿起那块蛋糕，抬眼穿过人群，忽然在十分不显眼的甜点桌后面看到一个很瘦的男孩子，正巧那人也在看他，两个人的目光就这样对上了。  
那是一双很好看的眼睛，这个距离明明应该看不清什么，可秦昭逾就是看得很清楚，那个男孩眼睛又大又亮像深夜空中最明亮的两颗星星，看到他后先是害羞似的低了低头，随后抬起胳膊跟他摆摆手算是打招呼。  
秦昭逾点了点头回应。  
男孩子看起来也就十七八岁的模样，感觉高中还没毕业，穿着件大一号跟偷来似的白衬衫，两只手缩在里面只露出修长的手指，捧着一小块饼干吃得正香，他吃的还是那种最普通用来装饰的原味饼干，在这种场合几乎不会有人吃。  
他像只几天没吃饭的小奶狗，一个人站在那低着头把那几块饼干全吃光了，大概是觉得太干，吃完后四处找水喝，水没找到，看见旁边有只装红酒的高脚杯，他就不管不顾的拿过来一口全喝了，喝完后又打了个嗝。  
秦昭逾不知不觉看得入神，看他吃东西跟看动画片似的好玩，他把那男孩反反复复的打量，看了许久才发现他衬衫下面只穿了一条短裤。  
啧，在这些穿着正装礼服的人群中，他跟秦昭逾倒是两道亮丽的风景，这个男孩穿的更随意，连长裤都懒得穿，露着两条又细又长的大腿，他腿形十分好看，秦昭逾以前跟乔一鸣看过几次走秀，就跟那些模特的腿差不多，但是看起来要更直更细。  
应该不是乔一鸣朋友，不知道是谁带来的，秦昭逾看着他吃了一会儿觉得有些困，乔一鸣带着沈沉兜风又飚车不知道几点才能回来，他打算先去楼上睡一会儿。  
他刚起身，那男孩就啪嗒啪嗒跑过来了，刹车似的猛的在秦昭逾面前停下，眼睛看了看他，又看了看他手里那块蛋糕。  
“你好。”他舔了舔下唇说。  
“嗯？”  
秦昭逾看他眼睛一直盯着自己手里那块蛋糕，没饭吃的小奶狗形象在他心中变得更加鲜明，他忍不住笑笑，低声问，“你是多久没吃东西了，打算在这儿吃饱吗？”  
男孩像是被拆穿似的露出窘迫的神情，但很快望着他的眼睛笑了笑，声音很清爽的说。  
“能把这块蛋糕给我吃吗？”  
秦昭逾手里这块蛋糕是从乔一鸣花七千块定制的那个八寸蛋糕上切下来的一小块，他递了过去，问他为什么非要自己手上这块，其他的也很好吃。  
“我喜欢你的。”男孩舔着上面的奶油露出一个甜甜的笑。  
这句话意味不明，但男孩清纯的目光又很难让他多想。  
秦昭逾推测这男孩大概连乔一鸣朋友的朋友都不是，要么是混进来的，要么就是乔家厨师或保姆的儿子，看他吃了一会儿，两个人不认识也没有什么话要说，他叫人给那男孩倒了杯牛奶，自己转身上楼了。  
乔一鸣他爸有钱，小别墅盖了好几栋，装修的跟大城堡似的，客房六七间，秦昭逾觉得每次来他们家住都像睡酒店，不过比五星倒是舒服很多。  
乔一鸣隔壁房间是为秦昭逾准备的，他每次来就睡那，只给他一个人用。他进去冲了个热水澡，出来时腰间只围了条浴巾。  
他坐在床尾边擦头发边看手机，懒得吹了，正准备上床睡觉时，才发现被窝里睡了个人。  
操，什么情况？  
秦昭逾走近看，发现还不是别人，是刚刚楼下跟他要蛋糕吃的那小孩，挺魔幻，他努力回忆了一下，乔一鸣以前没少说过要给他介绍男朋友，还要给他找鸡找鸭，我操，不是吧，他不是开玩笑吗，秦昭逾这才反应过来，这他妈不是乔一鸣给他找的小鸭子吧？？？  
他又气又十分无语，当初他跟乔一鸣说自己喜欢男的是迫于无奈瞎几把扯，没想到乔一鸣不仅当真还给他搞来一个跟他睡觉，他不好这口，准备一把掀起被子想把这小孩拎出去告诉他哪凉快哪呆着，结果一掀开被子就傻了眼了。  
那少年衬衫扣子全都解开露出白花花的胸膛，两只手夹在腿间露出十分难耐的神情，抬眼望着秦昭逾抿嘴努力克制着自己不出声，眼睛湿漉漉的看着他，虽然已经十分克制了，但还是能看得出他目光中的欲望，像是被下了药的，还不少，秦昭逾皱着眉拨通了乔一鸣的电话。  
只响了一声就接了，秦昭逾沉声问，“你什么情况啊？”  
“什么？老大怎么了？嘶哈——”秦昭逾没想到，此时此刻的乔一鸣正搂着沈沉在他刚送的新车上做爱，不过乔一鸣对秦昭逾的感情是真的好，不管吃饭还是睡觉还是跟女朋友做爱，他的电话是一定接。  
秦昭逾听到对面的娇喘要窒息了，他捏着电话骂了句，“操你妈！”就把电话挂了扔在地毯上，思考着怎么处理面前这个小孩。  
男孩子的皮肤很白，上面覆着淡淡的粉红，看起来诱人又色情，他张了张嘴，不知道想说什么，一开口却是淡淡的喘息，那声音像条蛇信子钻进秦昭逾的耳朵里，扫的他浑身发麻。他从没想过会有男孩子的声音是这样软糯香甜让人浑身燥热难以把持的。  
他坐在床边微微蹙眉，半晌动了动喉结问，“你叫什么？”  
“嗯......夏，夏炽。”  
夏炽见他没说话，小心翼翼的伸出手握住了他的手腕，舌尖舔了舔下唇，目光迷离的看着他。  
秦昭逾被他看的跟火烧似的只觉得浑身发烫，他还没想好说些什么，就听见夏炽喘息着说。  
“秦，秦先生，你...你帮帮我。”  
还没等开口，夏炽就握着他的手放在了双腿间，他愣了愣，摸到濡湿一片。  
夏炽的屁股很软很翘，在他掌心上讨好的蹭了蹭，微微张开嘴巴色情的说道。  
“秦先生，操我好不好？” 

 

2  
夏炽双手环住他的脖颈，凑上来亲了亲他的嘴，又伸出细软湿滑的舌尖与他接吻，秦昭逾温热的掌心在他光滑的小腹上摸了摸，一路下滑到他腿根，只轻轻揉了一把，夏炽就忍不住的叫出声。  
他的声音好软，甜甜的，跟他的舌头一样甜，把人缠的死死的。  
秦昭逾退开一点，这才清清楚楚的记得了他的长相，皮肤又嫩又白，比那些浓妆艳抹的女孩子好看的多，眼睛眯起来充满情欲的味道，浓密的睫毛扫下一小块阴影，下巴尖尖的，锁骨泛着淡淡的白玉色，整个人又奶又甜，眼尾有一颗不太明显的泪痣。  
夏炽很瘦，摸起来甚至有些硌手，但是皮肤很滑很软，秦昭逾舔他的耳朵，舌尖扫过嫩软的耳廓，没忍住用气音低声说。  
“你水真他妈多。”  
他有些粗暴的脱去夏炽的裤子，分开他的双腿，那儿湿淋淋跟被水泡了似的，他双手掰开夏炽的臀瓣打量着看，细细的肉缝没有毛，是嫩粉色，被水泡的滑溜溜，看起来甜蜜又色情。  
秦昭逾自认为本是不会跟男人上床的，但如果这个人是夏炽又不一样了。  
他细长的双腿分的很开，毫无羞耻的露着后面给他看，夏炽可真他妈漂亮，比他见过的任何一个姑娘都漂亮，以至于秦昭逾想了半天都没想好该用美还是漂亮来形容他的长相，在床上和刚刚吃蛋糕的时候又有些不一样，多了点儿别的味道。  
他不得不承认，开始是被夏炽诱惑着求操，但一碰到他的身子就变成秦昭逾主动了，他心想，不会有任何一个男人能忍得住夏炽的诱惑，就算他是被很多人操过的，他今天也想在床上把他弄哭操烂。  
夏炽身子又白又敏感，随便一揉就会留下红红的痕迹，秦昭逾手劲大，把他胸前揉的又红又肿，手指捏着他翘起的乳尖拉扯，又低下头含在嘴里舔，夏炽身上的每一处对他来说都有着莫大的魅力，秦昭逾舔着他的胸口按他湿透的后穴插进去一根手指。  
那里面又湿又紧，夹的他手指都爽到不行，秦昭逾想夏炽可真骚，勾起手指动了几下，就叫的不行了。  
夏炽嘴角还挂着刚刚接吻留下的口水，他眯着眼挺了挺腰，有气无力的叫床，声音好听极了。  
“唔嗯嗯，再深一点儿…..”  
“嗯啊—好爽，唔…..”  
他双腿勾住秦昭逾的腰，撅着嘴巴跟他亲亲，然后很小声的求他操进来。  
秦昭逾不知道自己是什么癖好，很喜欢在床上听他讲话，因为夏炽的声音又软又好听，他感觉多听听叫床自己都能高潮，他两根手指加快速的进出却又不顶的太深，研磨穴口的触感如隔靴搔痒，弄的夏炽要哭出声。  
秦昭逾哼笑，问，你说什么？  
“呜...秦先生，操进来好不好，那里好痒，快点插进来…”  
夏炽丝毫不掩饰自己的欲望，低头去看两个人大开大合的交界处，秦昭逾双手握着他细窄的腰肢深深往里顶，毫无节奏章法的横冲直撞，要不是跟夏炽上床，他根本想象不出操屁股是这般爽到上天的滋味，又或许是因为这是夏炽的屁股。  
不知道夏炽跟多少人上过床了，会夹会浪，甚至能把控他每一个亢奋的点，一想到这里秦昭逾没原由的暴躁起来，把人翻了个身，骑在后面插，夏炽的屁股很白，他又打又掐很快暗红一片。  
他像头发情的雄狮，在他身上来回折腾，夏炽哼唧着叫床，双手把床单都要拧碎了，秦昭逾做了三四次，每一次都要射进他身体里，到后来满的直往外溢，白浊夹杂着透明的汁水把床单都泡透了，等他干爽了，夏炽几乎昏睡过去，瘦弱的双臂垂在身体两侧，原本笔直的双腿因为刚才的剧烈运动无法并拢，膝盖微微向外翻，成一个不太标准的’o’型。  
秦昭逾靠在床头点了根烟，抽完后又去打量夏炽的身体，这时他才注意到，夏炽因为情欲覆满的粉红已经褪去，露出原本白皙的皮肤。而从脖颈开始，胸口，腰间，小腹，腿根，全都布满紫青的淤痕，他怔了怔，没想到刚刚自己下手这么狠，他常年打球跑步，估计刚才被情欲冲昏头脑力气一点没收，看见夏炽闭着眼，安安静静的躺在那，他忽然有点心疼。  
大概是因为夏炽是他第一个上床的人，看起来又这般脆弱，他一动不动的躺在那里，好像随便一晃身体就散了，秦昭逾鬼使神差的把手指放在他鼻子下面，感受到微弱的呼吸后才收了手，有那么一瞬间，他还以为夏炽被他弄死了。  
一场性事看起来跟虐待似的，秦昭逾去冲了个冷水澡，回来看了他一会儿，手指轻轻落在他皮肤暗红淤青的地方，他从胸口摸到腿根，发现自己又硬了，他又不是禽兽，看着夏炽这样的身子怎么也下不去手了，冷静一会儿用手机给他拍了几张照片。  
不是为别的，秦昭逾本来就喜欢摄影，他单纯觉得夏炽的身体好看，像件艺破碎的术品。  
秦昭逾睡着后，做了几个光怪陆离的梦，梦见夏炽蹲在他脚边蹭他小腿，他伸手去摸他毛茸茸的头顶，却发现那是一只小狗。又梦见在悬崖边上看见夏炽向他招手，夏炽笑着问他要不要再来一炮，他向前走，夏炽向后退，然后掉下悬崖，他趴在悬崖边上想要去抓却扑了个空，他望着深不见底的峡谷被雾气遮盖萦绕，像山涧瀑布但又丝毫没有水的痕迹，他不见人影，回过头，看见夏炽就站在他身后......后面的记不清了，一个梦连着一个，诡异又毫无关联。  
等他醒来时已经下午两点半，身边的人走了，他看着左边空空如也的大床忽然从枕头下面摸出手机，看到那几张照片还在才算安了心，有那么一瞬间他以为昨晚的事也是梦境的一部分。  
秦昭逾读大三，跟大部分富家子弟一样，呆在这儿就是为了混毕业证，其实有没有都无所谓，但家里还是希望他能在大学里学点东西，多交朋友。他也跟大部分男孩子一样，没事就在宿舍里打游戏，或出去打球，抑或跟乔一鸣他们那伙泡吧飚车，有钱人从不缺丰富的业余生活，要是想玩，能天天不重样。  
但这几天秦昭逾哪儿都没去，不是在宿舍打游戏，就是去上课，乔一鸣所有的约都推了，害得乔一鸣来宿舍楼下堵他。  
乔一鸣把改装跑车在学校里开的轰轰作响，引来不少人的围观，他蹲在宿舍楼下抽了几根烟，终于看见秦昭逾抱着本书从楼上下来。  
“你这两天干嘛呢？”乔一鸣语气十分不满，仔细听又觉得带着点委屈。  
“你怎么来这儿了。”秦昭逾没有停下的意思，乔一鸣只能跟在他后面走。  
走了一会儿，乔一鸣忍不住了，吼道，“你他妈躲我干什么，就因为那天我跟沈沉在车里打炮？你不是不喜欢她吗……”  
秦昭逾无语，那天的事他早就忘了，这两天他是单纯的想一个人静静，他朋友不多，乔一鸣算是最好的一个，但乔一鸣这人嘴碎话多，一个顶十个，围在他身边能逼逼二十四小时话题不重样，他懒得解释，但不解释乔一鸣就没完没了的在他身后叨叨。  
“我没躲你，最近在上课，”秦昭逾冲他笑笑，伸手在他头顶揉了一把，这是能让乔一鸣瞬间听话的一个方法，从小用到大，多大都管用，乔一鸣这人性子急脾气暴，但又没什么心眼脑子直，被他一顺毛，什么脾气都没有了，秦昭逾只好笑笑说，“今天不去了，请你喝东西。”  
“你上什么课啊，要考研吗？”乔一鸣被摸的连说话声音都放低。  
秦昭逾没答，乔一鸣也不关心他学习的事，很快话题就扯到别的上面去了，讲几句他跟沈沉谈恋爱的事，又讲他家新来的厨师，零零散散的琐事，秦昭逾偶尔回应几句。  
秦昭逾想一个人静的原因是他这几天频繁的想起夏炽，不是想念的想，是单纯的想起他。  
夏炽的眼睛，和他眼尾的泪痣，还有他白花花却覆满手印的屁股，都在秦昭逾脑海中挥之不去，他甚至一个人开车去乔一鸣家附近转了几圈，期许着能在遇见他一次。其实就算遇见了他也没想好要说什么，做什么，只是想见见他。  
这种感觉很奇怪，要是说喜欢肯定不是，秦昭逾这种男神级别的人物有无数人倒贴追求，他犯不上去喜欢一个卖屁股的，但夏炽就是揪着他心挠痒痒似的，时不时想起来，吃饭时候会想，睡觉前也会想，就连打游戏他都觉得自己跟中毒似的想起夏炽。  
总觉得夏炽给他下了蛊。  
秦昭逾想的头疼，后来干脆把夏炽那几张躺在床上气若游丝的照片洗出来贴在墙上，跟他以前那些摄影作品贴在一起，再想他了就看几眼，偶尔还能撸一管。  
夏炽很瘦，平坦的小腹上一点多余的肉都没有，但偏偏胸口和屁股上的肉最多，捏起来软乎乎，舒服极了，秦昭逾心想，怪不得去干这行，天生被操的料。  
这个点咖啡馆里的人不多，他跟乔一鸣找了个角落坐下来，点了两杯冰饮，喝到一半时，在门口看到了一个熟悉的身影，秦昭逾毫不掩饰自己诧异或是期许的目光盯着他看，直到他也看到自己。  
他本以为就要把夏炽忘记了，或是再也见不到这个人，但没想到，这个想法刚刚在脑海里崭露头角，夏炽就出现了。  
怀疑他蓄谋已久。  
几天没见，夏炽好像又瘦了一圈，他今天穿了件特别宽松的运动服外套，拉链拉到领口，怎么看都像又偷了别人的衣服穿，秦昭逾有冲动想要带他去商场买几身合适的衣服，他目光向下扫，夏炽还是穿短裤，不是到膝盖的长度，是短到几乎隐没在外套里的短，那双笔直的腿越来越近，毫无预兆的坐在了他的对面。  
“嗨！”夏炽语气轻快，弯了弯手指，跟他们打招呼。  
“你怎么在这儿？”还没等秦昭逾说什么，乔一鸣倒是先开口，语气轻佻的问。  
夏炽没因为语气或是身份关系露出半点尴尬的神情，抿了抿嘴角回他一个甜甜的笑，声音很轻的说，“路过这里，刚好看到你们。”  
没有人会因为什么事路过一所大学角落里的一间咖啡馆，但乔一鸣没拆穿，好像看出他是来找秦昭逾的，心里估计这俩人干爽了还有发展，挑了挑眉问他用不用走。  
秦昭逾说，用不着，夏炽没说话。  
他是挺想见到夏炽的，但就这么突然出现，又不知道该说点什么，低头看手机的间隙他感觉到夏炽在用小腿蹭他。  
是那种很轻很缓的动作，从他脚背踩上去一点点向上，来来回回几次，秦昭逾就有点受不住了，他抬头对上夏炽湿软的目光，这极具暧昧的暗示令他恍然，心底零散被隐藏很深的情绪被缓慢揭开。秦昭逾腿长，收回来曲着不是很舒服。  
“你有什么事？”他态度冷淡的问对面的人。  
其实这话他一说出口就有点后悔了，就算夏炽是出来卖的，他在想他，他就出现了，也不该用这种态度。他想夏炽大概会觉得难堪，他跟乔一鸣的态度都不好，估计会泼咖啡或是扭头就走，毕竟这种语气比实质性难听的话语更让人不悦。  
但夏炽没有。  
他从桌下悻悻收回小腿，乖巧的贴在椅子腿上，眼尾垂了垂，那神态惹的秦昭逾心尖一颤。  
“我饿了，”夏炽声音中带了些隐忍和小心翼翼，又继续说，“你能请我吃饭吗？”  
见秦昭逾没答应，他又卖惨似的放低音调，“我两天没吃饭了，一直在发烧，我好饿。”  
“你想吃什么？”秦昭逾明白自己是始作俑者，面对他的神态心软下来。  
“想吃你做的。”夏炽眼睛亮了亮，丝毫不掩饰自己喜悦的情绪。  
秦昭逾不会做饭，他们这种公子哥连吃东西都十分挑剔，厨房那种油烟重地更是避之不及，别说做饭了，烧个热水都很少亲自动手，但秦昭逾还是答应了。  
他不知道自己在想些什么，或许是想起那天夏炽身上的淤青，亦或许是因为他的模样和语气实在惹人怜爱容易迷惑人心。  
他们大学宿舍很大，四个人一间，但寝室有一个人搬出去跟女朋友住，所以平日只有他们三个。  
秦昭逾有好几处住所，他家，乔一鸣家，宿舍。他不常住这里，所以放在这儿的东西不多，桌子上除了电脑就是烟灰缸，里面堆满烟屁股，他简单收拾一下，跟另一个舍友借了个小锅，从抽屉里拿出一包酸辣口味的泡面。  
这好像还是半个月前几个人通宵开黑时买的，买了两袋，他煮了一袋觉得不好吃就给扔了，他倒是想弄别的，可是条件不允许，只能煮这个。  
他在锅里烧开热水，把泡面放进去，又打了个鸡蛋，夏炽就乖乖蹲在他身边看，等煮好了，秦昭逾给他洗了个透明的玻璃碗盛进去，他把烟灰缸推到一旁，腾出一小块空间，自顾自的点了根烟，说到，“我就会做这个，吃吧。”  
“你好厉害！”夏炽接过筷子，表情真挚由衷的感叹。  
还头一次听有人夸煮泡面厉害的，但夏炽的表情很容易让人信以为真，秦昭逾吸了口烟哼笑道，“你他妈损我呢？”  
夏炽埋头说没有，接着就吸溜吸溜把那碗面都吃了，边吃还边说辣，指使秦昭逾帮忙倒水，结果自己还把汤都喝了。  
这是饿成什么样，秦昭逾想，这么难吃的东西也能让他吃的这么香。  
夏炽吃的满脸通红，他不能吃辣，可这个味道偏偏又酸又辣，他感觉舌尖冒火似的，喝了汤觉得连嗓子都烧起来了，但他是真的饿，自打上次从秦昭逾这儿离开他就吃了一顿饭，身体不适加发高烧，他昏迷似的睡了两三天，总算清醒一点他就回来找他了。  
“我想喝水，好辣啊，我要辣死了。”夏炽一边伸着小舌头吐气，一边含含糊糊地说。秦昭逾给他倒了杯水，微微蹙眉。  
“你怎么不早说，我带你出去吃。”  
“我不爱吃外面的，就想吃你做的。”夏炽语气听起来跟撒娇似的，他两只手捧着杯子喝水，喝完一杯又要一杯。  
秦昭逾找了件自己的T恤给他，让他去洗澡，等很晚了，其他两个人才回来，几个人跟秦昭逾关系还不错，他以前从没带人回来过，看到夏炽穿着他的衣服还洗了澡，笑嘻嘻的开玩笑，问这是他男朋友吗？  
秦昭逾本想逗逗他说是，看他什么反应，没想到夏炽着急跟他撇清关系一般连忙摆手，声音软软的说，不是不是，只是朋友。这让他非常不爽。  
几个人又逗了几句，发现秦昭逾兴致不高，就各做各的事去了。  
“你什么时候走？”  
秦昭逾看他没有要走的意思便故意问他，其实他希望夏炽留下来跟他睡，就算做不了什么也没关系，但刚刚夏炽那么急于跟他摆脱干系，他又有点想把他赶走，既然没关系，这么晚了为什么还不走。他内心的纠结夏炽看不到，他看到的只有冷着脸准备赶人的秦昭逾。  
“我，我不想走。”夏炽支吾半晌，还是说了出来。  
“我拿钱给你去外面开房睡。”秦昭逾没有半点要留他的意思。  
其他两个人带着耳机打游戏没人注意他们，夏炽壮着胆子凑到他身边，握着他的手在他手心挠了挠，祈求到，“别赶我走。”  
那小奶狗的模样又露出来了，两个人明明认识不久，关系又不熟，可夏炽跟他做这些暧昧的动作时他却丝毫不反感，反而有些熟悉，但一时又想不出为什么。夏炽的动作很轻，像小动物一样，小心又谨慎，但他不知道，他越是这样，秦昭逾就越是想欺负他。  
当然是指在床上。  
秦昭逾架不住夏炽可怜的祈求，他很会装惨，好像今晚不留他，他就会去路边睡马路一样。  
熄灯后，两人面对面的躺，夏炽瘦弱脊背又贴着墙，几乎不占地方，秦昭逾抬手把人揽进怀里，语气中带着一丝调笑。  
“你没地方住？”  
“嗯，没地方。”夏炽声音闷闷的，听不出什么情绪。  
“卖屁股的还会少了床睡？真是稀奇了。”秦昭逾语气中是藏不住的讽刺，他不了解夏炽，夏炽想什么做什么都让他难以掌控，这种感觉十分不爽，他手指不受控制的滑过夏炽的蝴蝶骨，节节分明的脊椎，最后停留在他屁股上，捏了两把，压抑着气息道，“它想我了吗？”  
夏炽却没理会他色情的暗示，额头抵在他肩膀，半晌才轻声说道，“我不是出来卖的。”  
月色十分冷清，连带着让他觉得夏炽的语气也冰凉，口吻却十分小心的又说了句。  
“但我很需要钱。”  
目的是什么秦昭逾不在乎，在他眼里这类人不过都是一样的，哪个不是为了钱花费身体，这有什么区别吗，他很想继续讽刺夏炽，但他没说，只是问。  
“所以呢，你找我是为了钱。”这话更像是他跟自己说的。  
几万英尺高的天空飘过几片厚云，把灿黄冰凉的月光遮住，房间内唯一的光亮也没有了，只剩一片黑寂。这种昏暗让夏炽平添几分安全感，他很不喜欢被人一眼看穿，也不喜欢秦昭逾毫不掩饰对自己赤裸的目光，要把自己看透似的，这样什么都看不见最好，他还能听见身旁的人缓慢而悠长的呼吸。  
夏炽眨了眨眼睛，什么都看不见，他伸手摸索到秦昭逾的手，轻轻握住。  
他说：“是，因为我没有别的办法。”  
“为什么是我？”秦昭逾心底盘算着，答案却昭然若揭。  
“因为你最有钱。”  
这种对话要是放在风花雪月的场所便毫无违和感可言，那些浓妆艳抹穿着吊带袜的女孩子像条水蛇般缠在你的腰上，发嗲着说喜欢你，嫖客把手探进裙底，问，为什么是我，身上的人回答，因为你最有钱啊。嫖客喜欢听这种话，便会从钱包里抽出现金扔在他身上或是脸上。该是那样一种画面。  
而不是现在这样，瘦弱苍白的少年用冰冷的手心汲取他的温度，声线微弱的说，因为你最有钱。  
夏炽的声音明明很轻，却震的他头脑发钝，有无数回响般在大脑中冲撞，秦昭逾没来由的心慌，他从枕头下摸出个药瓶吃了两颗，是很久前落下的病根，偶尔会头痛耳鸣，吃了药就能缓解。  
他又摸出包烟，拿了两根，递一根给夏炽。  
“我不会抽烟。”夏炽没接。  
“哦，”秦昭逾自己点上了，烟头上的一点红是房间里唯一的光亮，他动了动嘴角问，“那你凭什么觉得我会给你钱？”  
“我，我可以…”  
“什么？嗯？”夏炽声音太小，他没听清，也没注意到夏炽紧紧攥着床单的手在微微发抖。  
“我可以...把自己卖给你。”夏炽咬着下唇，努力让声音听起来平静些。  
秦昭逾像听了什么笑话似的，干笑了几声，“我买你干什么？”  
“我给你睡。”夏炽像只泄了气的气球，丝毫没有力气的贴在冰冷的墙壁上，秦昭逾拿药的时候就把手从他的手中抽走了，现在唯一的温度也没了。  
空气中安静几秒，秦昭逾又笑了，他好像捡了什么好玩的玩具似的，心情变得愉悦起来，吸了两口烟才问，“只给我睡吗？”  
夏炽没懂他的意思，刚想问，就听见他说。  
“也给我朋友睡行不行，嗯？”  
最后那声尾音介于嘲弄和调戏之间，夏炽没想到他会这么说，目光停滞，张了张嘴喉咙里发不出声音。  
“可以加钱。”他又说。  
秦昭逾忽然发现他能感受到夏炽的惊慌和无助，他缩在那里什么都没做，一点动静都没有，这种能掌控他情绪的感觉很微妙，有一种胜利者的亢奋，像被他把玩在手中的幼虫，只能瑟瑟发抖任由他处置，这种感觉很熟悉，他忽然觉得有趣。  
见夏炽不出声，秦昭逾像是在试探他底线一般，开口道，“翻倍。”  
“怎么了，你不是缺钱吗，我在帮你。”秦昭逾朝他的方向吐了个烟圈，揶揄到。  
心脏好像被划了一个巨大的缺口，鲜血争先恐后的向外涌，窗外的云层散开些，又射进来丝丝缕缕的月光，夏炽嘴唇发干，舌尖舔了舔，是铁锈般的血腥味，他很艰难的开口，不想再跟自己做任何抵抗一般，轻轻说了两个字。  
“可以。”  
秦昭逾刚好吸完一支烟，他把烟头碾灭，仰着头笑着说。  
“你可真贱。”

 

 

3  
“要多少钱？”  
“九十万。”  
“那你打算卖给我多久呢？”秦昭逾指尖碰了碰他好看的脸颊，笑着问。  
“玩够了就扔了吧。”  
这是他们昨晚最后的对话。  
秦昭逾习惯晚睡，睡着时已经凌晨，他梦见一个十六七岁的少年，穿着宽大的校服跟他招手，又梦见他们在校园的角落里接吻，大都是零零散散的片段，后来是在床上做爱，结果到了关键时刻却转到另一个场景，熙攘的人群嘈杂不绝，他见不到那个少年，接着是脑后传来碰的一声玻璃碰撞而破碎的声音，警笛声和哭喊声充斥着他的大脑，他勉强睁开眼睛，鲜红的血液像流水一样铺天盖地而来，几乎是在一瞬间被惊醒。  
他睁开眼睛望着头顶惨白的墙壁，深呼一口气，这个梦他不知道做了多少次，已经习惯了。  
乔一鸣毕业了想自己做生意，前一阵盘了家酒吧，今晚约他喝酒。临出门前，夏炽还在睡，他闭着眼睛的样子特别乖，眼睫毛浓密黑长，秦昭逾没忍住用手指拨了拨，夏炽似乎感受到什么轻轻蹙起好看的眉，但是没醒。  
看到他这样，秦昭逾又没来由的心软，他想如果两个人不是以那种方式相识，或许会有点不同，但只要一想到夏炽以前流连在各个男人的床上撅着屁股发骚，又以钱的目的接近自己，就觉得反胃干呕，夏炽的长相容易迷惑人，装纯装无辜也十分拿手，他对他不过是出于同情怜悯和好玩的心态，更何况他在床上能讨自己欢心。  
他换了衣服出门，到楼下路过食堂鬼使神差进去买了几个生煎包，又买了盒牛奶。  
“加热。”秦昭逾面无表情地说。  
他又返回楼上，看到夏炽已经醒了，把早餐丢在桌子上。  
“给我买的？”  
夏炽眼睛闪了闪光，好像面前这个人和昨晚羞辱他的不是同一个，又或许他根本不在乎到底跟谁睡，跟几个人睡，只要给钱就行了。  
夏炽吃东西喜欢伸舌尖，嫩红的小舌头吐出来一点又很快收回去，撩的人心痒，不得不承认，他这些小动作很惹得秦昭逾兴奋。夏炽吃得香，无论什么时候吃饭都跟饿了好几天似的，等五六个生煎包都吃完了，他才想起身旁的人，捏着最后一个犹豫着问秦昭逾要不要吃。  
上面油油的，他看着没什么胃口，答道，“你自己吃吧。”  
“我晚上有约，你去哪？”秦昭逾问。  
“医院。”夏炽低声回答。  
“哦。”秦昭逾对他的私事不感兴趣，也不关心他要那么多钱有什么需要，夏炽只不过需要他想操时乖乖躺在身下就可以了，什么时候操够了也可以甩手扔掉的垃圾，这就是他在秦昭逾心目中的定位。  
他拿了张卡给夏炽，走到门口想到什么又返回来说，“多给你留了二十万，你的衣服...总觉得有些不合身，跟穿别人的似的，去买几件合适的穿吧。”  
夏炽在他提到衣服时，眼神闪过一丝光亮，但很快又转瞬即逝，秦昭逾根本没注意，只是听见他说，“不用了，谢谢。”  
于是就转身出门了。  
白天陪着乔一鸣跟家里吃饭，下午又陪几个长辈喝茶，秦昭逾父母在欧洲开了分公司，最近整天飞来飞去的忙，他没事就跟着乔一鸣回家。  
“小逾啊，一鸣那小酒吧你多帮衬帮衬，他这个人不靠谱，你多看着他点，别让他惹事。”乔老爷子靠在藤椅上慢悠悠的说，眼睛眯起来看着跟闭目养神似的，乔家大大小小的事都是乔一鸣的爷爷乔廉说着算，乔一鸣上面有两个表叔，两个哥哥，都在公司安分守己，就他不愿意去，总是琢磨着自己干，乔老爷子就觉得全家数他最不省心，但他是最小的，嘴巴又甜，最得他宠。  
“好，爷爷，他最近挺上心的。”秦昭逾笑着说。  
“小逾你就会帮着他说好话，没有你一半省心呢。”乔老爷子看看他又看看乔一鸣，瘪了瘪嘴，“一看就满肚子坏心眼。”  
“爷爷，到底谁是你亲生的，我心里装的可都是你，你看我给你带什么礼物了。”  
乔一鸣没顾他说自己，叫人拿来个盒子，包装得十分精致，他打开给乔廉看，里面是一套黑釉兔毫盏。乔廉半眯的双眼立刻睁开了，乔一鸣抿着嘴笑，他知道乔老爷子喜欢喝茶爱鼓捣这些玩意，特意托人弄了一套，花了他不少钱和人情，只看一眼就知道是花心思送的礼物。  
“喜欢吗？”乔一鸣问。其实不用回答，喜不喜欢全都写在脸上了，但他还是想听乔廉夸他。  
这次乔廉丝毫没吝啬自己的夸奖，家里这几个虽然不让他费心，公司也没什么纠纷，但人情味还属乔一鸣最浓，他摸了摸下巴，点头道，“喜欢，喜欢，全家还是你最懂我。”  
把老爷子哄开心了，晚上又跟家里人吃了饭，这一天折腾到八点多，俩人才开车到酒吧。  
酒吧选址好，规模也不小，这个点就人满为患，也有不少都是冲着乔一鸣来的。  
乔一鸣叫了几个朋友，凑在那喝酒玩骰子，秦昭逾今天心情不错，喝的有点醉，等局散了已经凌晨一点，乔一鸣叫司机来开车，叫他去自己家睡。  
刚上车手机就响了，秦昭逾没看清是谁，按了接听，含含糊糊的’喂’了一声。  
“你喝醉了？”对面的人轻声问。  
秦昭逾一听到这个声音瞬间清醒，他把夏炽给忘了，他坐起身子顿时酒意全无，有种被对象查岗的错觉。但很快他又反应过来，夏炽才是该随叫随到的那个，又不是他自己，他紧张个什么劲。  
他又靠回去，嗯了一声，问，“什么事？”  
“没事，你...还回来吗？”夏炽语气很弱，感觉像是睡着了。  
“回去干什么，跟你睡觉吗？”秦昭逾哼笑一声，看了看坐在副驾驶熟睡的乔一鸣，说到，“正好我朋友也在。”  
对面顿了好久没说话，秦昭逾刚想说我逗你的，没想到夏炽把电话挂了。  
他知道这样不怎么好笑，但他就喜欢看夏炽窘迫害羞的模样，这种表情在他脸上很少见。  
本来又困又醉，现在被一个电话搞的睡意全无，秦昭逾想了想对司机说。  
“前面路口左转，送我回学校。”  
司机开车猛的跟过山车一样，到医院门口时猛一个刹车，害得夏炽因为惯性额头差点撞到前窗，安全带勒的他胸口骨头阵痛，他付钱下车后扶着路边的灯柱低头干呕，听见车里传来歉意的声音。  
“姑娘，不好意思啊，开的太急了。”  
夏炽没在意他看错了自己的性别，只是摆摆手觉得难受。  
“你没事吧，怎么反应这么厉害，”司机师傅向这边望了望，不知抱着什么心态犹豫一下，还是开口道，“怀孕了？”  
“不是。”夏炽回过头跟他对视，表情很淡。  
司机跟他对视几秒才反应过来什么，上下打量他，又看了看他那双好看的腿，嘀咕道，“不是姑娘啊。”然后就开车走了。  
夏炽蹲在路边又干呕一阵，什么都吐不出来，这才进了医院。  
医院走廊里有刺鼻的消毒水味，他很反感，这是他最不愿意来的地方，但是没办法。  
病房里很安静，床边有一台电视在放综艺节目，大部分人很沉静，目光都盯在上面，他走到窗边的床位旁坐下，床上的人这才注意到他。  
“你怎么来了？”叶一渊看到他后，黯淡无光的眼睛里立刻被什么点亮似的，嘴角扬了扬，“我还以为你再也不会来了。”  
“什么时候做手术？”夏炽勉强笑笑，从床头拿了个苹果帮他削皮，“医生都安排好了吗？”  
“额，嗯，你不用担心我，很快就能好了。”叶一渊面露一丝尴尬，但很快就退去，他能跟夏炽见面的时间那么少，不想再聊不愉快的事。于是岔开话题，问，“最近怎么样，是不是快高考了？”  
“嗯？我辍学了。”夏炽说的很平淡，好像对他来说这并不是一件大事。  
“什么？”床上的人直起身子，以为自己听错了，又问了一遍，“你说什么？”  
“什么什么，你医药费还差多少，马上做手术了，管我做什么。”夏炽没抬头看他，还在低头削苹果。  
“你怎么…说不念就不念了，我，我马上就能好起来，公司也能好，你不用非要…...”叶一渊还想继续说什么，目光移到夏炽身后，皱了皱眉开口。  
“妈，你怎么回来了？”  
许雀没理床上的人，而是十分愤怒的在夏炽头发上扯了一把，是刁蛮女人打架那种惯用的招数。他没坐稳，险些跌在地上，锋利的水果刀立刻在指尖留下一道明显的痕迹，细长白嫩的手指很快被染上鲜红，连袖口都红了。  
叶一渊从床上跳下来把夏炽挡在身后，压抑着火气，“你干什么？”  
“我干什么？我想问问他这个害人精还来这里做什么，是嫌还把我们一家害得不够惨吗，想害死我们吗？？”女人的声音尖锐而刻薄，跟泼妇骂街没什么两样，和她身上穿的昂贵连衣裙以及精致的妆容十分不符，与夏炽记忆中的她也毫不吻合。  
夏炽低着头站了一会儿，觉得头晕，把削了一半的苹果和折好的水果刀放在床头，很艰难的开口。  
“我，我把钱打给他了，手术费…应该够了，算是我欠你们的，两清了。”  
夏炽想走，却被许雀挡在面前，她没有夏炽高，却仰着头居高临下的看着他，眼神中是说不出的轻蔑，一开口更是讽刺的语气，“哟，这么快就有钱啦，找到金主包养了？”  
“我说你怎么有脸来这儿呢，原来是屁股摇的欢了有人肯给你饭吃了，”许雀低头看了看他那双腿，冷笑道，“你这么骚，应该不少人抢着上呢吧，就别来找我儿子了，他喜欢干净的知道吗？”  
“你看我做什么，我还不了解你，装纯装清高可是你的拿手好戏，你觉得我还看不透你吗？”女人的话像把刀一样狠狠刻在他身上，毫无情面，不带任何感情的一下一下在他身上割下去，夏炽觉得腿软，他不想再听了，却也无法阻止，他觉得眼前模糊不清，拳头攥了攥，抿着下唇几不可闻的叫了声。  
“妈，你别这样。”  
他很久没这么叫过她了，许雀先是愣了一下，随后又发疯一般对他拳打脚踢，嘶哑着嗓子叫骂，“谁允许你这么叫我，我不是你妈，我不是，我瞎了养你这么多年，到头来你勾引我儿子，把我害的家破人亡......”  
“是你害的，都是你害的，你不要脸，活该被男人上。”许雀被叶一渊拦着，脸上的妆都花了，像疯了一般在空气中乱抓乱骂，仿佛要把夏炽撕碎一般，但夏炽知道她只不过是虚张声势，拳头没有一下落在他身上。  
毕竟，他八岁就来这个家里，也叫了她十年的妈妈。  
可是现在呢，什么都回不去了，她眼里满是仇恨，恨不得他千刀万剐。  
“这一切都是因为你！”许雀声嘶力竭。  
夏炽只觉得血液一点点在流失，不知道从哪里，大概是指尖的伤口，浑身的血液都向那儿涌，好像要流干了，他感觉身体被抽空，只剩下一具空壳，他曾经躲起来缝缝补补的心脏彻底被打碎，再也无法愈合。  
他向后躲了躲，目光垂下来，不带一点儿感情。  
半晌露出一个难看又绝望的笑容，冷冷的说。  
“这一切不是你自找的吗？”  
“你活该家破人亡。”  
他对上叶一渊惊讶的表情，嘴角勾起一抹笑，偏了偏头，声音甜甜的问道，“难道不是吗？” 

 

 

4  
从医院出来后天已经黑了，夏炽什么都没有，空剩一身疲惫。  
他回到秦昭逾的宿舍发现没有人，想了想今天是周五，大概都不回来住，他一觉睡到凌晨一点，发现秦昭逾没回来，才摸出手机给他打了个电话。  
秦昭逾回来时路过学校里二十四小时超市，进去买了包烟，又买了盒原味冰淇淋，他不吃甜，但潜意识里总觉得或许夏炽爱吃这个。  
回到宿舍，发现夏炽还在等他，心里一暖，这种感觉很奇妙，总是让秦昭逾觉得很熟悉，好像是跟恋人同居后等着自己回家一样。  
但夏炽，他不是。  
这其中的落差夏炽永远体会不到，秦昭逾自嘲到，他在胡思乱想什么。  
“还没睡？”秦昭逾看了他一眼问道。  
夏炽这回连裤子都没穿，坐在椅子上望着他，膝盖分开一点，随便一瞟就能看见他浅灰色的内裤，秦昭逾喉间一梗，走了两步站在他面前，眯起眼睛舌头舔了舔整洁的牙齿，表情玩味而暧昧，又问。  
“你不是在等我吧？”  
这两个疑问句都没得到夏炽的回答，他自顾自地站起来，抬手主动脱掉了T恤，露出雪白却瘦弱的身体，那上面还有着几乎消退的痕迹，是他之前留下的那些。  
“要做吗？”夏炽又向前走了一步，离他更近了。  
“嗯…？”  
秦昭逾察觉出他情绪不对，其实想开口问问他怎么了，但只说了一个字，就被夏炽吻了上来。  
夏炽身体赤裸，踮着脚尖与他接吻，十分主动的帮他解开皮带，伸手向里摸，秦昭逾及时握住了他的手，低头看了看，夏炽眼尾通红，挂着几颗要滚落出来的泪珠。  
“你想做吗？”秦昭逾帮他抹去眼角的眼泪，内心不由得一紧，他本不该注意这些细节，可是无法不注意夏炽，他难过的情绪太明显，连接吻都在颤抖。  
“你真的想做吗？”秦昭逾又问了一遍。  
夏炽忽然甜甜的笑了，声音软绵绵的说，“想跟你做爱，很想。”  
“下面太痒了。”夏炽凑上去舔舔他的耳垂，发骚的说。  
秦昭逾把人抱起来放在桌子上，搂着他接吻，夏炽很主动，仰着头与他舌尖缠绵在一起，双腿分开给他摸。  
“真够欠操的。”  
秦昭逾没有太多的爱抚，两根手指在他身体里进进出出，连带着汁水在房间里回荡出羞稔的水声。是他想多了，夏炽的悲伤和他毫无干系，他的快乐，难过，所有情绪都不会因为自己，他们俩不过是公平的肉体交易，夏炽不愿意让他知道的更多，他也没必要知道。  
就算他想......想个屁，他有什么想的，秦昭逾强迫自己不再关心夏炽的私事，低头去咬他乳尖，夏炽的乳肉很软，他又捏又舔，把夏炽弄的浑身瘫软只得趴在他肩膀上喘息。  
“舒服吗？”秦昭逾含着他的乳头问。  
“嗯…啊，舒服。”夏炽用指甲挠他的背，却丝毫不用力气，像小猫带着肉垫似的触感。  
秦昭逾下面硬的厉害，他对夏炽的身体毫无任何抵抗力，挺腰用粗热的阴茎顶了顶他泛滥的穴口，咬着他下唇深深插进去。  
夏炽不知是痛是爽，抱着他肩膀呜呜的叫了两声，接着便是大口大口的喘息。他双腿缠着秦昭逾的腰配合着律动，整个人都挂在秦昭逾身上。  
“嗯，好紧，夏炽，你怎么这么会，被那么多人操过还这么紧。”秦昭逾说这话带着点私心，总觉得这样才会让夏炽对自己多些别的情感，哪怕是厌恶的，但夏炽只是顿了一下，在他耳边哼唧着叫他再快一点。  
秦昭逾把人抱起来一下一下的顶，他力气大，夏炽又轻，这个姿势丝毫不费力气，但是又爽的头皮发麻，夏炽被顶的腰都弹了起来，像抓住救命稻草那般死命搂着他的脖子，秦昭逾一刻不停的在他体内冲撞，夏炽下面紧的跟什么似的，裹住性器拼命收缩，以至于让秦昭逾无法在思考其他了。  
他又把夏炽抵在桌子上插，让夏炽伏在桌面上翘着屁股，他很喜欢后入的姿势，喜欢看着夏炽翘挺的屁股被自己撞的软肉直颤，他掰开夏炽的臀瓣挺腰往深处顶撞，到某一点时，夏炽忽然双腿颤抖几乎腰跪下去。秦昭逾兜着他的腰，去亲吻他脖颈，哑着嗓子问。  
“是这儿吗，爽不爽？”他舌尖刮弄着夏炽的耳垂，性感低沉的声音扰乱着他的神经。  
秦昭逾操的他很舒服，被研磨的几乎哭出声，夏炽感到小腹温热的清朝向下涌，他知道要发生什么，夹紧双腿想要躲避身后的撞击，可秦昭逾哪里肯让他躲，反而操的更深更快了，他嘴里说了几遍’不要了’，可被顶的嗯嗯啊啊，讲出来全变成了呻吟。  
被扣着腰狠狠盯弄了百十来下，夏炽细细的尖叫一声，浑身紧绷，很快又瘫软在秦昭逾身下，他被插射的同时后穴也不受控制淅淅沥沥的喷了些汁水，打在秦昭逾的腿根，和他的精液顺着腿根往下流。  
秦昭逾抱着夏炽坐在自己腿上，让他面对自己，伸手帮他揉腰间和腿根的淤青，他刚才下手用重了，在夏炽身上总是控制不住自己。  
“你身上怎么这么敏感？”他是问皮肤的淤青，也是问夏炽的情欲，但夏炽没答，只是闷闷的说了句’嗯’。  
每次跟夏炽做爱后秦昭逾都好像有用不完的精力，他凑上去亲夏炽的锁骨，又拿起他胸口的护身符看，这个他第一次上夏炽时就注意到了，是用一条皮绳拴着的很小一块金牌护身符，上面有平安两个字，他总觉得熟悉，但又想不起在哪见过。  
“这是别人送你的吗？”秦昭逾拿起来打量，却被夏炽十分敏感的躲开了。  
“别碰！”夏炽语气坚硬，好像很在意这个东西。  
秦昭逾心情不差便没介意，把手拿开，继续帮他揉腰，又问道，“是喜欢的人送的吗？”  
“你怎么知道是别人送的。”夏炽语气又软下来向他怀里靠了靠。  
“猜的。”秦昭逾说，“这种一般应该是很在意你的人给你求的吧，希望你平安。”他没说他觉得熟悉。  
“算命的说我命薄，他就送了我一个。”夏炽抬手揉了揉眼睛，屁股调整一个舒服的姿势，又在他耳边轻声说，“说我活不过二十岁。”  
“噗，这都什么年代了，这种话你也信。”秦昭逾被他磨的起火，伸手探向他股缝，颇有想再来一次的架势。  
“活一天算一天。”夏炽说。  
“那现在呢，你还喜欢他。”秦昭逾把疑问句说成肯定句，其中的醋意连自己都没所察觉，他边等着夏炽的回答，边扶着自己勃起的性器想要再插进去。  
“我...喜，唔...嗯啊…”  
还没等夏炽喜欢两个字说完全，秦昭逾就掰着他屁股顶了进去，他可不想听下面还吃着自己鸡巴的人嘴里说着喜欢别人，被自己操的话都说不清楚，还想喜欢谁？？？  
他捏着夏炽细窄的腰往下按，用力咬着他唇瓣说。  
“我还没玩够呢，你别他妈想着别人。”  
本是场玩乐的金钱交易，不知道从哪一刻起已经掺杂了别的东西，窗外昏黑一片，只有这一间还亮着灯，像是被巨大黑暗笼罩的心脏上那唯一的一点光亮，可是夏炽不知道什么时候才能照到自己这儿，他十分害怕，害怕这辈子都走不出去了。  
冰淇淋被丢在桌角，早就化成了一滩粘稠的液体。

 

 

-5、6  
临近期末，不少人都在为考试发愁，而他和乔一鸣这类人还是过着和往常一样的日子。  
早上被电话铃吵醒，接了是个甜甜的女声，他刚想爆粗口忽然看见身旁还在熟睡的夏炽，昨天折腾太晚了，夏炽这时闭着眼睡的正香，秦昭逾深吸一口气把起床气压了下去，转过身低声讲电话。  
是上周跟他约好要借复习材料的学妹，之前缠他挺久了，秦昭逾没有在一起的意思但也没有拒绝，平日里聚会偶尔也会一起玩，但现在有了夏炽，他忽然无端烦躁起来。随便找了几本书，约了地方，路过学校食堂他又买了早餐返回楼上，放在桌上。  
他撕了张便签给夏炽写了几个字，告诉他记得吃，写完后又觉得矫情干脆团成团又扔进垃圾桶里。  
两个人约的图书馆，学妹喋喋不休的问了他挺多问题，秦昭逾耐着性子跟她聊了会，临近中午时还是拒绝了她一起吃午饭的邀约。  
在回去路上他还是没忍住给夏炽发了条短信：中午想吃什么？  
但是没收到回复。  
等他回到宿舍却发现夏炽已经走了，早餐还放在桌子上一动没动。  
秦昭逾看着那份自作多情的早餐，从心底钻起一股无名之火，呵呵，拿他当什么了，家庭旅馆吗，想来就来想走就走，连个屁都不放，他还是第一次见到这么不知轻重的被包养来卖屁股的，明明是他主动爬上自己的床求着自己收留他，现在倒好，下了床连人影都见不着。  
秦昭逾把冷掉的早餐扔进垃圾桶，叼了根烟开始打游戏。连输几场之后秦昭逾有想砸电脑的冲动，他骂了句脏话，把烟头灭在烟灰缸里，手机放在那还是没有回复。  
在他又点了烟准备开始新一局游戏时，手机突然响了，他立刻退了游戏接起电话。  
“喂，出来吃饭吗？”是乔一鸣打来的，秦昭逾立刻泄了气，不知道自己在期待什么。  
“不饿。”秦昭逾说。  
乔一鸣虽说是直男，但对秦昭逾的情绪雷达倒是十分敏感，他在电话那边察觉到不对，挑了挑眉，秦昭逾虽然不像他时而亢奋情绪高涨，但也很少如此低落，于是笑着问道。  
“怎么，心情不好？”  
“没有，打游戏。”秦昭逾吸了口烟重新进入游戏。  
“你这两天也不来我家，自己闷宿舍打什么游戏啊，无不无聊你。”电话那头十分不满，“晚上来我家吧。”  
“你这话说的我好像是你姘头。”秦昭逾终于动了动嘴角，语气缓和下来。  
“你不是吗，诶呀我操，我想你了还不行，请你吃个饭这么费劲，晚上必须来啊，不来我去老爷子那告状。”乔一鸣使出杀手锏，比说绝交还管用的那种。  
“你不是谈恋爱了吗，怎么还有这么多时间在我身上浪费？”秦昭逾敲了几下键盘问道。  
“谈恋爱有什么意思啊，也就那回事吧，别废话了，晚上必须见到你。”  
秦昭逾抿嘴一笑，“成。”  
电话那边窸窸窣窣一阵声响，听起来像在起床穿衣服，不过这个点乔一鸣也差不多刚刚起床，两边安静了会儿，不知道乔一鸣想起什么，突然问道。  
“那个夏炽，最近是不是总和你在一起？”  
听到这个名字，秦昭逾条件反射般手指顿了一下，在游戏里被人秒了。他轻轻蹙眉，没肯定也没否认，问道。  
“他怎么了？”  
“他啊...”乔一鸣难得一见的踌躇，停了几秒还是说了句，“算了，没啥。”  
“说。”  
乔一鸣对秦昭逾的摸头和一个字的命令最没有抵抗力，挣扎不过两秒还是说了。  
“也不是什么事，就觉得他这种人还是离远点，说不定带着什么目的接近你呢。”  
他们又不认识，除了钱还能有什么目的，不过他跟夏炽睡觉包养的事没告诉乔一鸣，上次让全校都知道他是gay的事让秦昭逾耿耿于怀，更何况那时候他还不是，现在倒是让他一语成谶。不过秦昭逾并不确定自己的性向，只是夏炽让他十分有欲望，换做其他人他没想过罢了，也不愿意想。  
“知道了。”秦昭逾说。末了又补充句，“晚上去你家吃饭。”  
挂电话前，乔一鸣问，“最近还吃药吗，好些没有？”  
“还是老样子。”有一段空白。  
到了下午肚子叫了一声，秦昭逾才想起来自己一天没吃饭，打算这局游戏结束后就去找乔一鸣吃香喝辣，夏炽爱去哪就去哪吧，他现在不想做爱，那么这个人也没必要出现。  
结果这局还没结束，夏炽就回来了。  
坐在他身边，还买了点水果和一块蛋糕，夏炽不声不响也没跟他打招呼，只是安安静静地看着他打游戏，好像并没什么不妥，也丝毫没有要解释他为什么不回消息，为什么不吭声走了又回来这件事。  
被夏炽盯的心猿意马，结果这局又输了，他啪的摔了下鼠标，把身旁的人吓了一跳。  
夏炽好似什么都没发生一样，小心翼翼的打开蛋糕盒子，伸出一根手指戳了戳他的肩膀，轻声问，“你心情不好吗？”  
“跟你有什么关系？”秦昭逾其实想说的是还不是因为你，但这话怎么也不可能从他嘴里说出来，矫情的一逼。  
夏炽用勺子戳了一小块蛋糕讨好的想喂给他吃，可刚一抬手就被秦昭逾挡了回去，甩在他外套上，夏炽低头看了一眼那块污渍怔了一下，抿嘴看着他。  
秦昭逾没理，冷哼一声，“我认识你吗，你他妈总缠着我干什么，有意思吗？”  
“真鸡巴烦，还真当自己多值钱了。”  
秦昭逾虽然算不上性格温柔，但也很少暴躁，因为在他心里易怒是无能自卑的表现，他家境优渥，成绩不差，又生的一副好皮囊，自然很少对人发脾气。可自从遇到夏炽后他发现自己变得敏感不安，时常会因为身旁这个人而发怒。  
那时的他还不明白是占有欲在作祟。  
这种由于夏炽带来的无端暴躁让他十分不爽，却又无法控制。  
身边传来一声几不可闻的抽咽，秦昭逾以为自己听错了，他不耐烦的扫了一眼，看见夏炽眼尾通红，浓密的睫毛垂下来，半晌颤抖着问。  
“玩腻了吗？不想玩了吗？”  
“你以为呢？”秦昭逾吸了口烟答道。  
明明是他先不把自己当回事，可现在偏偏又要装出一副无辜受害者的模样，秦昭逾想骂他，骂他凭什么自以为是又能拿捏自己的情绪。可刚一张嘴就瞥见夏炽眼尾掉了几颗眼泪，他哭的很委屈，好像被人抢了心爱的东西那样好无缚鸡之力的难过，像是被秦昭逾狠狠欺负了一番。秦昭逾咬了咬牙，怎么也没办法把嘴边那个’滚’字说出口。  
秦昭逾心软了。  
夏炽在他面前就是有这种无端的魔力，能让他瞬间起火又瞬间熄火，让他暴躁的想要发脾气骂人，却又一个字说不出来，他喉结滚动，有那么几秒大脑空白。只能认命的抬手去帮他抹掉眼角的水珠。  
他明明知道夏炽是在演戏，他们俩之间没有任何情感可言，可这一刻他也明白了，夏炽就是有那种可以令他心情跌入谷底又瞬间抛上天空的能力，夏炽可以拿捏住他的情绪。  
秦昭逾输了一半了。  
他张了张嘴，说’啊’，夏炽没明白什么意思，揉了揉眼睛望着他。  
“喂我吃，我饿了。”秦昭逾厚着脸皮说，又指了指他手中的蛋糕，之前那些脾气顿时烟消云散，夏炽不用做什么，在他面前随便哭一哭他就开始举白旗，连他自己都不敢相信，在夏炽回来之前他还想把夏炽揍一顿的。  
夏炽用手指沾了一大块奶油抹在他嘴角，秦昭逾伸出舌尖舔了舔就凑过来亲他还嘟起的嘴，耍无赖似的把奶油蹭在他还挂着泪珠的脸上，瞬间逗的夏炽破涕为笑。  
“你还哭个屁，”秦昭逾用手指刮了他鼻尖一下，“我都没忍心骂你。”  
“可是你刚才真的好凶。”秦昭逾眼中的冷气让他从心底冒出一阵寒凉，可转瞬即逝，现在又来笑着哄他，这样的秦昭逾让他很怕，熟悉又陌生。  
“知不知道我刚才特别想揍你？”秦昭逾实话实说。  
夏炽立刻露出惊恐的表情，十分夸张。秦昭逾笑着在他头顶揉了几下，又帮他顺毛，说，“演什么演，你根本就不怕我。”  
“你怎么知道我不怕你，我怕死了。”夏炽又戳了一小块奶油自己吃，语气很平淡。  
“因为你知道，我根本舍不得揍你。”秦昭逾笑了笑，跟他分着吃同一块蛋糕，他以前不爱吃这些，但是是夏炽的，他就想吃，就像夏炽第一次见到他那样，他说，我喜欢吃你的。他不懂夏炽，也不知道他在想什么，又或者除了钱有其他目的，但他都不在意，秦昭逾不能一手遮天，但绝对能一手遮住夏炽。夏炽吸引他，而他又能给夏炽想要的，某种程度上来说也还算公平。  
“但是，”秦昭逾语气沉了沉，伸手捏住夏炽尖尖的下巴，轻佻说道，“你不能再无端消失，也别想着从我身边逃走。”  
“不然呢？”夏炽露出一个天真的表情问道，可秦昭逾分明从语气中听出了一丝挑衅，不知道是不是他想多了。  
“你逃不掉的，不管你在哪我都能找到你，只要我想找，就能找到。”秦昭逾说这话有吓他的成分，但也确实如此。  
“哦，”夏炽不知道听没听进去，没什么反应，也没露出刚才胆怯的神情，等他把那块蛋糕跟秦昭逾你一口我一口分着吃完了，才想起什么，又说，“如果我跟别人…”  
“如果你敢跟别人睡觉，我就弄死你。”  
秦昭逾打断他，勾了勾嘴角，肯定的语气，“我说的是真的。” 

 

-07  
“诶呀，我不是说这个啦！”夏炽语气娇嗔，瞬间又变得软呼呼的往他怀里钻，埋在他胸口声音闷闷的说道，“你不要胡思乱想。”  
“你刚刚想说什么？”  
“唔，我给忘了，都怪你乱讲，我才不会跟别人睡觉。”夏炽嘟着嘴，眼睛又大又明亮，带着点因为刚刚流泪晕染的潮湿，看起来人畜无害。  
“我不会跟别人睡的。”夏炽又讲了一遍。  
“最好是。”秦昭逾望着他的眼睛，一点都猜不透夏炽在想什么。  
夏炽坐直身子，忽然变得很严肃，他舔了舔嫩红的下唇，离秦昭逾不过一掌的距离。  
他说，你相信我。  
秦昭逾像是被他下了蛊一般，心头一紧，忽而快速跳了一阵，他凑过去亲了亲他嘴角，还沾着刚刚蛋糕上的奶油。  
“我相信你。”  
晚上秦昭逾带着夏炽去外面吃饭，吃了一半才想起乔一鸣来，他发了条微信说：有事，今晚不去了。  
对面迟迟回复一个：ok  
与此同时，在乔家的餐厅里，乔一鸣守着一大桌子的菜点了根烟，这里大都是秦昭逾爱吃的，沈沉坐在一旁托着下巴看他，别有深意的扬了扬嘴角问道，“他是不是跟夏炽在一起呢？”  
“不知道。”乔一鸣没抬头看他，不知道在想些什么。  
“你不劝劝他吗，万一他想起来…”  
还没等沈沉说完，乔一鸣瞪了她一眼，打断道，“跟你有什么关系，管好你自己。”  
“你对他这么明显，真当秦昭逾看不出来呢，他又不是傻子。”沈沉没理会他态度不好，眼睛眯起来像条毒蛇目光冷清看着对面的人，似乎能看穿他的心。  
“最好管住你的嘴，别去招惹他。”乔一鸣冷冷的回了一句转身上楼了，烟灰落在地上留下了一小处几乎无法察觉的污点。  
秦昭逾很好哄，那天的事很快被抛在脑后，只要夏炽乖巧就相安无事。  
他大多时间会跟夏炽腻在一起，偶尔在宿舍，偶尔带他出门，夏炽没再偷偷跑出去过也不跟什么人来往，这让秦昭逾十分满意，就算他能感觉到夏炽背后有很多他不知道的秘密，但至少，夏炽演戏演的很好，他不想说太多关于自己过去的事，秦昭逾觉得自己也没有必要强迫他，毕竟，他们从来不是恋爱关系。  
期末还有两门考试，秦昭逾打算暑假在外面租房子跟夏炽一起住，毕竟宿舍有别人在，想干点什么总是很不方便，夏炽没有异议，说都听他的。  
秦昭逾很喜欢他听话的样子，在他嘴角亲了亲。  
秦昭逾虽然以前总是和那些不务正业的纨绔子弟在一起玩，但成绩却一直很好，乔一鸣总爱打趣他说他们这些人耽误了秦昭逾的学业，不然绝对是清华北大的苗子，秦昭逾笑笑，说那地方请我去我都不去，快点混到毕业拉倒。  
下午最后一门考试结束后，秦昭逾给夏炽打了个电话，但是没接，他联系好了房子，打算今晚就搬过去住，房子不算太大，跟秦昭逾的家，乔一鸣的家，或是他之前住过的地方比，很小，但是夏炽说自己不喜欢太大的，太空旷了，小一点的温馨。于是秦昭逾租了个两室一厅的公寓，他们俩住一间，一间做书房。  
还抽空买了些小玩意和家具摆在里面，他觉得夏炽会喜欢那些东西。  
夏炽之前做过一段时间模特，他跟秦昭逾说自己喜欢这行，刚好秦昭逾也喜欢摄影，于是又把阳台整理了一下，客厅还特意留了很大一处空地，打算以后给夏炽拍照用，一切幻想都十分美好，但他却没想到，那里后来却变成了两个人最不愿回忆起的地方。  
现实远不如幻想般美好。  
他回到宿舍，刚推开门就看见夏炽正坐在地上跟其他两个舍友打牌，夏炽上身穿着他的T恤，把他瘦削脊背勾勒得十分明显，下身只穿了一条短裤。  
夏炽很不爱穿长裤，他说自己的腿好看，不想遮起来，所以除非天气特别冷了迫不得已，其他时间都只穿很短的并且很宽松的短裤，秦昭逾笑道，你找什么借口，不过是发骚而已。  
夏炽侧面对着他，一条腿屈起来，另一条腿笔直的伸展开，他的大腿也很细，顺着裤管能隐约看见今天穿的灰色内裤。其他两个人抽烟，夏炽不抽，没开窗，有未散去的烟雾在房间里弥漫，夏炽笑的很开心，他看了看手里的牌又看看对面两个人，抿着嘴把手里剩下几张牌扔在毯子上，有点得意的说。  
“我又赢了！”  
“夏夏这么厉害，我们俩可输了不少钱了。”住在秦昭逾对面床的那人说。  
“是啊，一会儿衣服都输光了。”  
“那你把裤子也输给我，我不介意。”夏炽弯起眼睛笑笑。  
秦昭逾站在门口看着三个人，喉间发紧，他不知道夏炽跟他们几个居然玩的这么熟也不知道什么时候玩到一起的，心底蔓延出一种很莫名的嫉妒来。  
但明明没有什么，秦昭逾意识到，他对夏炽的感情早就不单纯了，上课会走神想他，见不到会想他，看见他跟别人说笑会嫉妒，就像现在，他看见夏炽跟别人玩的这么开心又无端升起一股怒气。他明白是自己的问题，不知从何而来的占有欲让他控制不住情绪。  
他隐隐觉得头痛，从兜里摸出药瓶吃了两颗药。  
这是他高三那年跟别人打架留下的后遗症，被对方用酒瓶砸到了头部，结果住院半个月。等愈合后会时不时觉得疼，但吃了药便能缓解，虽不是什么大病，但似乎无法彻底治愈。他去见过几次心理医生，医生说是跟他心里郁结有很大原因，但秦昭逾也不清楚是什么。  
他连为什么，是跟谁打架都忘了，觉得挺好笑。  
在门口抽了根烟才进去，夏炽还在打牌。  
“玩够了吗？”秦昭逾站在他身后冷冷的问。  
对面两个人看秦昭逾脸色不对，草草结束了这局，找借口去做别的事了，夏炽站起来在他脸上亲了一口，说，“你这么早就回来啦？”  
“我回来早了你不愿意？还是打扰到你们了？”秦昭逾态度十分恶劣，不爽全都写在脸上。  
夏炽似乎不明白他为什么又忽然发脾气，耐着性子又亲亲他的嘴唇，软着嗓子讨好他，“你知道我不是这个意思，你干嘛不开心？”  
“那你什么意思，我不在的时候你他妈的连裤子都不穿，想着勾引谁呢？”秦昭逾这话意有所指太明显，他进门时看到他舍友眼神不那么友好的落在夏炽腿上时就忍不住了，但他两个舍友在一起生活三年，关系不差又都是直男，他便逼问起夏炽。  
他向前走了一步，压低声音，目光向利刃般刺向夏炽，“你骚给谁看呢？”  
“我没有。”夏炽收起笑容，低着头说。  
另外两个人很少见秦昭逾发脾气，从前也没见过他这样喜怒无常，又怕又有点尴尬，想解围但也不知道说什么好，毕竟夏炽是他带回来的人，而且关系所有人都心知肚明。  
其中一个人想了想还是说，“逾哥啊，我们就闹着玩的。”  
秦昭逾回头冷冷的看了他一眼，他立刻噤声。  
两个人不敢大声说话，夏炽倒是不怕他，半晌语调稍稍抬高，说了句。  
“你这样有意思吗，在你心里我就是这种人吗？”  
秦昭逾看着他顶嘴又带着不卑不亢的语气，又气又觉得好笑，冷笑道，“你不是吗，你以为在我眼里你多清高，你装给谁看呢？”  
不是吗？秦昭逾在心里问自己，他明明觉得夏炽不是他想的那样，可偏偏有另一个声音告诉他，不要被夏炽这般无辜软弱的长相迷惑了，以他在床上的经验，绝对不是自己想象的那么简单，他说了这话有点后悔，但很快就打消了心软的念头。  
“我不想跟你吵架。”  
他察觉到夏炽顿了一下，随后面无表情的推了他一把。  
“滚开。”夏炽说。  
“你说什么？”这句话把秦昭逾的怒气值提到了顶峰，他一把握住他的手腕，见他想要走，“你想去哪？你再给我说一遍。”  
夏炽抬眼看他，眼眶微红，但并没想之前几次那样软着声音求和，语气冰冷又无情，一字一顿的说。  
“我说，叫你滚。”  
秦昭逾被气笑了。  
他干笑几声，说了一句让夏炽记了很久的话，也许就是那个时候夏炽有一点点动摇，想放弃他了。  
他说，“叫我滚？你有什么资格，你以为除了我谁还会愿意花钱操你，谁他妈会喜欢你在床上摇着屁股发骚？”  
他说的很清楚，每个字都像一把刻刀在夏炽心上一下一下的划着。  
夏炽感到胸口阵痛，他从没想过，有一天，秦昭逾会当着别人的面说这种话，这种让他难堪无地自容的话。他记忆里的秦昭逾从来不是这样的，是温柔的，疼他爱他的，是从不会大声跟他讲话的。  
有那么一瞬间他恍惚觉得，面前这个人早就不是记忆里的那个人了，他错了，彻彻底底的错了。  
-08

 

“你放开我吧。”夏炽觉得很累，他无力的靠在床边，手腕被秦昭逾攥的生疼，想甩却甩不开。  
“你一天不被人操就受不了吧，”秦昭逾低声骂道，“婊子。”  
夏炽虚弱地看着他，忽然笑了。  
“是，你说得对，我就是这种人，我一天不给别人操就受不了，我愿意跟别人上床，你以为你能管得住我，你别妄想了…”他绝望的说着，秦昭逾用这些话伤害着他，他也以同样的方式伤害着对方，他们知道彼此脆弱的点在那里，愤怒给他们带来的不过是彼此伤害罢了。  
夏炽没想到，他们重新相遇却是用这种方式面对彼此。  
“你他妈...闭嘴！”秦昭逾狠狠捏着他的脸，不让他再说出一个字。  
他觉得胸闷，因为生气，愤怒，或许最开始是吃醋带给他的，可是现在已经变了味道，他不敢相信夏炽居然会对他说这种话，秦昭逾最在意的就是夏炽不干不净，他现在就用这个来刺激自己。  
他说的是气话，可夏炽呢，说的大概是真话。  
“好，我成全你。”秦昭逾冷笑一声，把夏炽拽进了宿舍的浴室里。  
四个人的宿舍里有一间挺大的浴室，里面有浴缸，几步的距离被夏炽挣扎了好久，他不敢相信的看见秦昭逾锁了浴室的门，张了张嘴，终于露出了秦昭逾想要看到的惊慌。  
“你，你想干什么？”  
夏炽声音在打颤，可偏偏让秦昭逾兴奋起来，只有这个时候，他才会觉得夏炽是逃不掉的，夏炽会向他示好示弱，会跟他说自己错了。  
秦昭逾利落的解开皮带，双手抽了一下皮带两端发出清脆的声响，夏炽被他似笑非笑的表情吓到，脚下一滑险些坐在地上。  
是秦昭逾把他捞进怀里。  
“你害怕了？”秦昭逾神情淡漠嘴角带着冷笑着问，紧紧扣着他的双手试图用皮带勒起来，夏炽知道他想做什么，不敢相信的瞪大双眼，再也没了平日里无辜的神情和软绵绵的可爱，疯狂挣扎起来。  
他力气不小，两人几乎扭打在一起，奈何他力气小根本抗争不过秦昭逾，几番挣扎双手还是被他紧紧勒在花洒末端的管子上，夏炽以一个很难耐的姿势站在那里，看起来滑稽又可笑，他双腿打颤，从没有这么慌张过。  
“秦昭逾，你疯了！”外面还有两个人在宿舍里，墙根本就没什么隔音效果，在这里做无异等同于在别人面前。夏炽声音颤抖，紧咬下唇，眼尾通红的看着他。  
“这还是第一次见到你这么怕我，终于不是装出来的了，”秦昭逾轻笑，看着夏炽想逃逃不走的样子让他心底油然而生一种快感，“你第一次来找我上床的时候就应该知道我是什么样的人了吧，你早就认识我是不是？”  
秦昭逾摸了摸他或许因为惊吓而挂着泪水的脸，声音平淡，“除了钱还有别的目的，是吗？”  
夏炽摇摇头露出绝望的表情，喉咙很艰难的发出沙哑的声音，“不，不是。”  
“你总是骗我。”秦昭逾说。  
他开了花洒，冷水浇在夏炽脸上，很快和泪水黏在一起，刘海贴在额头，看起来狼狈极了，秦昭逾恶劣的用花洒冲他两腿之间那处，冷水刺激的夏炽快要站不住，他终于压抑不住低声哭泣，低着头，那好看的双腿毫无力气的支撑着他的身子和脆弱的意识，后来浑身都湿透了秦昭逾还是没有要停手的意思，他终于忍不住露出求饶的表情。  
“放了我吧…”  
秦昭逾轻轻抬手，终于关了花洒。  
走到他面前，贴的很近，秦昭逾单手脱下他的短裤，勾起嘴角笑了笑。  
“你有喜欢的人是不是？”  
夏炽没否认，只是抿唇望着他。  
默认了。  
秦昭逾绝望的暗想，果然和他猜测的一样，可是他不明白为什么自己却会喜欢上这样一个人。  
秦昭逾伸手在他下面揉了几下，两根手指就这么插了进去，夏炽下面很干，突如其来的异物感让他没忍住叫出了声。  
“啊…好痛...别，秦昭逾，我求求你。”夏炽双手高举在头顶，挣扎两下丝毫没有作用。  
可手指在里面来去动了几下后，内壁变的湿润起来，秦昭逾快速动了几下竟也带出些汁水，他边搅弄穴口边勾起嘴角问夏炽。  
“因为他接近我是不是？”  
“我查了给你的那笔钱，几乎全都给了医院，他要做手术是你给他付的钱，我没说错吧。还有你钱包里那个只有背影的照片，还有你的护身符，都是他，对不对，嗯？”夏炽来找秦昭逾的时候没什么东西，用的穿的都是秦昭逾给他新买的，但是却带着一个看起来有些旧的钱包，他曾说过要给夏炽换新的，夏炽说不用，那里面有张照片，秦昭逾不小心看过一次，夏炽很宝贝，和他的护身符一样。  
见夏炽不说话，秦昭逾加重了手上的力度，不出几时就摸到了夏炽前列腺的位置，他勾起手指在那点反复摩擦，夏炽难耐的动了动下身，求饶到。  
“你，你放开我好不好，唔嗯…好难受。”夏炽夹了夹腿，阴茎硬起来，秦昭逾知道他敏感点在哪儿，随便动动手指就能让他爽到，他低头看见自己身体的变化，又羞又觉得毫无尊严，带着点哭腔开口，“不，不是他。”  
“嗬，原来不止一个，”秦昭逾下结论，接着叹了口气，像是自言自语又像说给夏炽听，“那你为什么来招惹我？”  
“唔...嗯，受，受不了….嗯。”夏炽打了个冷颤，感受到秦昭逾终于把手指抽了出去，暗自松了口气，他没力气解释，似乎什么也不想说。  
秦昭逾看着他的表情心里一酸但这种感情转瞬即逝，他勾起嘴角笑笑，抬起夏炽的双腿抵在墙上，没顾他无力挣扎，在又粗又烫的阴茎上撸了两下插了进去，他贴在夏炽耳边，声音很低。  
“你他妈到底知不知道，我喜欢上你了。”  
这句话一点都不像告白，又或许根本就不是告白。  
他抱着夏炽双腿插的很深，一刻不停的耸动腰肢往更深处顶，不知道夏炽有没有听见那句话。夏炽被冲撞的双眼迷离，挺腰露出嫣红的后穴给他插，情欲一波接着一波夹杂在细密的刺痛里，秦昭逾看他不再挣扎，帮他解开皮带，夏炽双臂无力垂落在秦昭逾的肩膀，被顶的一耸一耸。  
夏炽湿湿热热的喘息打在他脖颈，勾的他呼吸紊乱，心神微动，凑过去亲他又湿又软的唇瓣，舌尖伸进去胡乱搅动着，不知道是不是错觉，他感觉夏炽在微弱的回应着他。  
只不过是微小的一个错觉而已，却还是让秦昭逾陷入进去，夏炽浑身发烫，细窄的穴道夹着他的阴茎抽缩，这是他快要高潮的表现。  
秦昭逾狠狠捣弄他濡湿的肠壁，有发泄刚才愤怒的成分，也有对他的喜欢，况且刚刚的愤怒也不过是因为更为极端的一种喜欢。敏感的肉穴得了趣似的开始淅淅沥沥的流水，黏腻透明的汁液顺着夏炽的腿根淌出来，留下几道痕迹。  
他喜欢夏炽，喜欢夏炽的身体，是由衷的喜欢，他把人放下来按在墙上，后入插进去。  
墙壁很薄，那一面就是不知道此时此刻在干什么的两个舍友，或许在偷听，或许已经走了，他掐着夏炽细瘦的脖子狠狠抵在墙上抽插。  
“夏炽，你说他们两个是不是在外面听着，听你被我操的连话都说不清，只能喘气。”他顽劣的说，热气全都吹在夏炽耳蜗里。  
夏炽被禁锢着无处可逃，只能趴伏贴在冰凉的墙上被他撞的前后耸动，他开口似乎想辩解几分，发出的确实都是诱人的喘息。  
“喜欢吗，我看你就喜欢这样，毫无尊严的被我操哭。”秦昭逾手指掰着他细腻的臀肉狠狠一顶，发出噗嗤的水声。  
夏炽真的哭了，不知道是因为刚刚跟秦昭逾吵架还是他觉得在秦昭逾面前毫无还手之力只能刀俎鱼肉般任他宰割，又或许想起别的伤心事，喘息夹杂着哭声，听起来让人怜悯又心疼。  
“害怕被别人看见吗，看见你爽成这样，看见你被我操的流水，又哭又叫。”  
“呜呜，别，别说了，我错了…”他每句话都像剑一样穿过他的身体，夏炽认错似的小声说，仿佛真的被人看见一般，可身体分明爽的直抽搐，秦昭逾撞的越来越深，越来越快，浴室内回荡着肉体碰撞的淫靡水声，和夏炽的哭泣，秦昭逾喘粗气的声音混合在一起，无一不昭示着两个人都沉浸在情欲之中。  
他贴着夏炽滚烫的耳尖又舔又咬，嘴里变本加厉讲着羞人的淫辞浪语，夏炽还被他掐着脖子连摇头反抗都困难，只能听着，不一会忽然猛的绷紧身子，双手无力的在墙面上抓了抓，性器射出了浓稠的精液，后穴也噗嗤噗嗤的冒水。  
夏炽高潮时从头到脚都变的发烫，像只发情的小猫细细的叫了几声，瘫软着跪在了地上。  
上身还穿着属于秦昭逾的湿透的T恤，下身混杂着各种液体旖旎一片，他动了动膝盖，仰头望着秦昭逾，呜呜的哭起来。  
秦昭逾蹲下来摸了摸他的脸，帮他擦干眼泪，凑上去与他接吻，语调温柔下来，“你哭什么？”  
“不爽吗？”秦昭逾撩起他湿漉漉的刘海，看着他哭的红肿几乎无法聚焦的眼睛，凑上去在他眼皮上舔了舔，“我喜欢你，所以，我不会放过你的。”  
秦昭逾坐在浴缸边缘，把人提起来抱在腿上，还未等夏炽缓过神来又顶着布满青筋的肉柱插了进去，夏炽刚刚高潮过后，身子敏感的不行，捏着他肩膀挣扎，可腰刚刚抬起来一点便又被秦昭逾深深按下去，粗暴的冲撞让他肉粉色的脚尖都蹦起来，他双眼迷离仰着头喘息，再也忍不住大声呻吟起来。  
秦昭逾粗硬的肉棒被他小穴吃的又紧又深，夏炽双腿缠在秦昭逾的腰上，被操的上下弹动，高潮一波接一波的缓缓而来，他哭着叫了几声’秦昭逾’，身体痉挛，颤抖着喷水，秦昭逾几乎同时射进他身体里。  
“不管你以前喜欢谁，喜欢过几个人，以后你只能喜欢我，只能被我操射操哭，知道吗？”秦昭逾射完紧紧抱着夏炽在他耳边说。  
“这就是你招惹我的后果。”  
“因为我喜欢你，所以你也必须喜欢我。”  
夏炽好像点了点头，好像又没有，等秦昭逾说完这句话后便靠着他肩膀昏睡过去。  
秦昭逾的裤子扔在地上，被水浸湿，又沾了些两个人的体液，他从兜里摸了根有些潮湿的烟点上，忽然觉得，如果夏炽愿意，他似乎也能放下夏炽那些从不属于自己的过去。  
他想好好爱他。 

 

-09  
休息一阵过后，他帮夏炽洗干净身子，出来时发现宿舍里只剩他们两个，他简单收拾些东西，叫了司机来把两人送到公寓，下车时夏炽已经醒了，看了看窗外，是橘红色的黄昏。落日从很远处的高楼后缓缓降落，透过高矮不一的建筑射过来，秦昭逾看着他的侧脸，安静的余晖顺着他侧脸精致的线条缓慢流过，在肩头留下一处阴影。  
搬到公寓后夏炽心情似乎不错，下午的争吵好像在一次做爱之后就被翻篇，还拉着秦昭逾去附近的超市里买了不少零食和水果。  
到了晚上洗澡时，夏炽脱光衣服，正要锁门，秦昭逾走进来说，“我跟你一起洗。”  
他想伸手去拉夏炽，却被人下意识的躲了一下。  
“我，我还是自己洗吧，你如果想现在洗，就你先来。”  
夏炽眼睛还有些微肿，但是不明显，向后退了一步。  
秦昭逾刚想问为什么，忽然想起下午就是在浴室，他看着夏炽，已经脱光了，手里拿了条浴巾遮在胸前，脖子上有些青紫，是他掐的，肩膀和腰间都有两个人争吵时无意间撞到而留下的淤痕，看起来伤痕累累，秦昭逾看着他目光中的逃避，忽然发现，夏炽并没有原谅自己。  
秦昭逾觉得自己很可笑，他凭什么会以为夏炽就这么原谅他呢，他说了那么多无法挽回的伤人话，骂夏炽是婊子，把他吊起来羞辱，强迫他在宿舍的浴室里做爱，而自己连一句道歉都没有。  
他的喜欢未免太伤人了，就算夏炽过去再怎么不堪，他也不该。  
秦昭逾像在醉酒后做了错事而现在终于清醒的人，他很后悔可是如若能时光倒退他也明白自己还是会这么做，夏炽在他心里的位置太高，他受不了夏炽对别人一丝一毫的好，夏炽的喜怒哀乐都只能给他，也只能原谅他。  
他记得从前的他不是这样的，他不会动怒，不会跟人发脾气，就连讲脏话也大多是跟乔一鸣他们在一起，而现在的他有时候也让自己很陌生，好像身体里有两个他共生，过去的他，和现在的他。  
只不过过去的他记不太清了，而现在的满脑子里都只有如何占有夏炽，他的肉体他的灵魂，他都想贪有。  
不知为什么，他总觉得，夏炽本该就是他的。  
“你要洗吗？”夏炽又问了一句。  
“我…我帮你...”秦昭逾想过去抱他，可刚抬脚，夏炽又立刻退后一步，打断道。  
“不用了，我自己来。”  
“夏炽，”秦昭逾把手放下来不再向前，他有很多话想要跟他说，可是一开口却不知道要说什么了，半晌只说了句，“对不起。”  
“我自找的。”夏炽说。  
“对不起，是我太冲动了，是我的错，我不该那么对你。”  
“你...你可不可以原谅我？”秦昭逾说的诚恳，也的确是发自内心，冲动的是他，认错的也是他。  
夏炽望着他，眼睛红了红，目光垂下来，浓密的睫毛沾上了几颗水珠。他挡在胸口看似自卫姿势的双手终于落下来，垂在身体两侧，向前走了一步。  
他很瘦，原本白皙的皮肤现在透着些青痕，看得秦昭逾心里一疼，夏炽给他的每一分触感都很真切，愤怒的他，心疼的他，怜悯的他，后悔的他，都是夏炽给他的情绪。  
“对不起。”秦昭逾抬手把他搂进怀里，掌心轻轻落在他的蝴蝶骨上安抚似的揉了揉，“不会有下一次了。”  
“原谅我好不好？”秦昭逾声音温柔，那语气像极了夏炽记忆中的他，有那么一瞬间让他错以为回到了过去。  
秦昭逾忽然感到腰间一紧，他被怀里的人抱住了，接着肩膀温热一片。  
后来的他才明白，过去都是假的，回忆是一条没有归途的路，以往的一切都无法再复原，即使是最热烈且坚韧的爱情，归根结底也不过是一种瞬息而逝的现实，没有什么是永恒的。  
目的虽有，却无路可循。  
在搬来新公寓的路上，夏炽在车上做了一个梦，那梦太过清晰以至于让他无法分辨是不是现实。  
更像是一段回忆。  
那是在什么都还没发生的时候。  
在九岁之前，夏炽都是在福利院度过的。  
关于自己身世他知道的并不多，自打有记忆开始他就在这里生活，和那些有家庭有父母疼爱的小孩不一样，这里的小孩大多都性格孤僻或是奇怪，没有人关心他们的内心世界，是否开心愉悦，和电视或是报道中的大相径庭，他们每天会做不少工作，吃些简单的饭菜，唯一可以期望的就是等着有好心人家来这里把他们带走。  
忙碌的有钱人喜欢来这里给自己孩子找个玩伴，不过是大少爷的书童之类的，又或者是那些不能生育的家庭来这领养，他们大多喜欢年纪小的，夏炽胆怯怕生，直到九岁才被许鹤一家从这儿领回家。  
许鹤与叶霖工作繁冗，只有一个宝贝儿子叶一渊，家里一直还想要个小女孩来陪他，但没时间，于是许鹤就带着叶一渊来这想领养个女孩子。  
他们来的那天夏炽刚好没有工作，在帮院长浇花，之后蹲在一旁用纸巾一点点擦鞋子旁边的泥巴，叶一渊一眼就看到他，以为是个女孩子，在他身后叫了几声妹妹，等夏炽发现是叫他回头与他对望时，叶一渊才看出来这是个男孩子。  
他挺不好意思说了抱歉，夏炽看见他脸红了，露出难得一见的笑容，说，没关系。  
叶一渊想了想还是问：你想跟我回家吗？  
夏炽看起来十分有距离感，眼神中有着并不是他这个年纪该有的警惕和防备，叶一渊伸出手在他面前，其实他没期盼着夏炽会跟他走。那年他十四岁，夏炽九岁，他穿着干净昂贵的衣服，夏炽穿的是简单洗的已经掉色且不合身的衬衫，他的手比他大了一圈。  
叶一渊低头看着他，伸出的手悬在空中有些尴尬，他正犹豫着要不要收回手时，夏炽站起来，把手放在了他的手心。  
“哥哥。”他轻轻叫了一声，决定跟他走。  
夏炽是在这里第一次感受到了家的温暖。  
许鹤很喜欢他，给他买了很多新衣服，送他去最好的学校，他吃穿用都跟叶一渊一样好，那时候夏炽常常会做噩梦，梦见他又回到福利院，梦见院长叫他去做很多繁重劳累的工作，做不完就没有饭吃，可是醒来后却躺在温暖的大床上，许鹤摸着他的额头，说，珩珩，别怕，妈妈在这儿。  
这是许鹤给他起的新名字，他的一切都重新开始。  
夏炽长的漂亮极了，到了十五六岁，五官变的更加精致，身体拔节似的高长，像春雨后的竹笋，皮肤在太阳下白的发亮，许鹤给他拍很多照片挂在墙上，会亲他额头，叫他宝贝。  
他以为许鹤，叶霖，叶一渊，就是他生活的全部了，他很乖，从未跟家里人吵架，也不叛逆，十六岁的他想，这样简单又快乐的过一辈子就是他的梦想。  
却没想到，那里确实他噩梦最初开始的地方，是比在福利院里，比那些繁杂工作更让他无法逃脱的新的噩梦。  
时至今日，夏炽都不知道这一切的开端该怪罪于谁，他知道并非人性本善，也安分守己，可还是没逃过，那时候他便想，这大概就是命运给予他的，是好是坏，他只能接受，无法反抗。  
叶霖工作忙，他们几乎很少见面，就连他生日时候也只是在视频中给他讲生日快乐。夏炽甜甜叫他爸爸，笑着回应，他已经拥有的够多了，不敢再有陪伴这类的奢望。  
那天过了十二点他还是没睡着，起夜下楼去厨房倒水喝，听见有窸窸窣窣和不大的叫声，那时的他还不懂怎么回事，以为是进了坏人，他壮着胆子却脚步很轻，拿着水杯走到餐桌旁却透过月光看见了纠缠在一起赤裸的一男一女。  
女人被男人紧抱在怀里上下耸动。  
明明很暗，他却看得很清楚，女人是他叫了六七年妈妈的许鹤，而男人却不是叶霖。  
许鹤在家里和另外一个男人偷情。  
夏炽张了张嘴发出一声细小的叫声，双手握着水杯颤抖，落荒而逃。  
他不敢相信，那个善良高贵，温文尔雅，平日里和叶霖那样恩爱的那个女人，会在自己家里做这样的事情，他不知道这是不是第一次，也不知道是不是最后一次，从那晚过后他再也没去过厨房，也很长一段时间都不敢再直视许鹤的眼睛。  
他不懂那个陌生属于成年人的世界，只是第一次知道了背叛和假象。  
许鹤找过他一次，侧面的讲了很多他听不懂关于成年人世界的话题，末了夏炽只是说，“妈，我都不记得了。”  
他努力让自己忘记，忽略这件事，他聪明，把那晚看到的尘封在心底，可后来还是被叶霖知道了。  
叶霖大发雷霆，把客厅砸的一团糟，后来摔门而出，夏炽躲在自己的房间里，叶一渊抱着他，在他耳边亲了一下，声音很平静地说，“源源，你别怕，以后有我。”  
夏炽轻声呜咽，在他怀里叫，哥哥。  
等一切结束后，他们俩走到客厅，看见许鹤头发凌乱目光呆滞的坐在地毯上，眼眶通红，她抬起头看见夏炽，忽然笑了，她说。  
“我对你那么好，你为什么要这样对我。”她笑的像一朵惨败枯萎的花，她说，“我知道是你告诉他的，以后你别想好过。”  
夏炽张了张嘴想辩解，却发现那一刻喉咙里像塞了鱼骨头那样生疼，一个字也说不出来。  
后来许鹤与叶霖离婚了，她净身出户，带走了叶一渊和夏炽。  
他们住在一间不大的公寓里，许鹤之前的公司被叶霖收走，她放不下身段出去找工作，只出去赌钱喝酒。她变的和以前不一样了，开始画妖艳的浓妆，会去夜店也会带陌生男人回来上床，情绪不好，时而正常时而毫无缘由的发脾气。  
她有时候还是会像从前那样给叶一渊和夏炽做一顿饭，会抱着夏炽轻声哭，说，妈妈对不起你。  
有时候会在深夜宿醉，回家后把夏炽从床上拖下来掐着他脖子问，你为什么这样对我！  
叶一渊永远会挡在他前面，然后回过头安慰他，说，珩珩别怕，我在这里陪你，我永远都会陪着你。  
那时候夏炽庆幸，还好有哥哥在，那是他唯一的可以依靠相信给他安全感的人了。他想有叶一渊可以一直陪着他，或许这段昏暗的日子也不会那么难熬。  
却没想到老天从未想过要善待他，那个家庭带给他的是一个接连一个的噩梦。

 

 

-10  
自从两个人搬到新公寓后，夏炽又变回从前那样乖巧，好像他对秦昭逾的一切都可以’既往不咎’。  
他依旧喜欢黏在秦昭逾身边，抱着他撒娇，凑上去亲亲他的嘴巴，然后用脸蹭他的胡茬，还要抱怨着说，扎的我好痛，我帮你刮胡子好不好。  
结果他技术并不好，没动几下就给秦昭逾下巴刮了很长一条伤口，虽然不深，但还是疼的他龇牙咧嘴。秦昭逾惩罚般的狠狠拍夏炽的屁股又揉又捏，问他是不是怕自己喜欢上别人要给自己毁容，夏炽痴痴的笑，扭过头用舌尖帮他舔干净伤口。害得秦昭逾那一周都在下巴上贴着一小块创可贴出门。  
“看起来痞帅痞帅的。”夏炽笑着评价他。  
秦昭逾家里知道他喜欢拍照摄影，看他快毕业，干脆在公司旗下为他开了个子公司做娱乐圈杂志的专业摄影，和《QUEENNE》，《STAR》一些时尚杂志合作。  
秦昭逾刚放假第一周就忙得不可开交，每天都要出门去公司，回来的晚，连做）爱时间都很少，但夏炽乖，从来不会找他问东问西，他说去工作便完全相信，秦昭逾不知道是他真的相信还是并不在乎。  
但夏炽倒是每天都会给他打电话，告诉他自己很想他。  
摄影师不是想象中那么轻松的活，更何况秦昭逾是为自己公司工作，跟经纪人明星打交道，合作，大大小小的事都要他来过问，秦昭逾是新手，就算有家里打点带着他学习，也把他忙的不可开交，一周下来整个人瘦了一圈。  
这种工作状态一直持续到周六晚上才结束，秦昭逾扯了扯领带靠在座椅上望向窗外，十点多，各色霓虹灯把昏暗天色照的很亮，他看见对面大楼上闪烁着巨大的广告牌，忽然很想夏炽。  
他这一周都没怎么关心夏炽，见面时间很少，不知道此时此刻他在做什么。  
他拿起手机给夏炽发了条短信：想你了。  
对面没回复，他又发了一条：在做什么？  
这次很快收到了回答。  
“在等你回来。”  
秦昭逾看着这五个字心里一紧，拿着车钥匙下楼。  
路过一家花店时还去买了花，是蓝色妖姬，十一朵，卖花的店主说代表一心一意。  
秦昭逾自认为自己不是个浪漫的人，可为夏炽做的几乎是下意识，他觉得夏炽喜欢的都想买下来，能逗夏炽开心的他都愿意去做，可是夏炽从不对他提任何要求。他不知道这算不算是自己的失败之处。  
回到家后，秦昭逾看到夏炽正光着大腿坐在地毯上吃泡面，他穿着一件秦昭逾的衬衫，领口上是他名字的刺绣，因为姿势的缘故，衬衫被掀起来一小块，露出他一小截白嫩的腰肢。走近看，才看见他吃的是上次在宿舍他给煮的那种口味的泡面，夏炽吸溜吸溜的吃着，看到秦昭逾回来招呼他给自己倒水。  
“啊…我要被辣死了，帮我倒杯水好不...诶，有人送你花了？”夏炽表情停了停，看着秦昭逾手里那一捧蓝色妖姬。  
秦昭逾倒了水给他，把花放在桌子上，故意没回答，问道。  
“我不在家你自己就吃这个？”  
“嗯，我不会做饭嘛，填饱肚子就行了。”夏炽喝了口水吐了吐舌尖，只觉得被辣的针刺似的疼。  
他面吃了一半，正要继续，秦昭逾从后面抱住他亲了亲说，“我带你出去吃吧，整天吃这些对胃不好，你都这么瘦了。”  
“你知道，我不愿意吃外面的嘛，我不爱去饭店。”夏炽一天只吃了两顿饭，上一顿也是泡面，饿的不行，还想继续吃却被秦昭逾拦住了。  
“那我给你做好不好，别吃这个了。”秦昭逾声音温柔，他一回家看到夏炽窝在那里很小一团，捧着碗泡面吃总觉得很心疼。是他没照顾好夏炽。  
听到这话后夏炽眼睛闪了一下，“你会做饭吗？”  
“唔，也不算会，勉强能吃。”  
期待秦昭逾这种富家公子哥做饭简直是天方夜谭，可夏炽还是满怀期待的点了点头，饿着肚子挺到了半夜十二点。家里材料不多，秦昭逾照着菜谱倒油，开火，折腾了半天，做了盘炒饭端过来。  
像是酱油倒多了，颜色不太美好，秦昭逾做的时候自己都没敢尝一口，夏炽却是捧着吃的香，就差最后把盘子舔了一圈。秦昭逾靠在一旁看着他吃，有那么一瞬间害怕夏炽会被自己毒死。  
夏炽在他心中永远都是弱不禁风的脆弱易碎，好像随随便便一件小事他就会不见了，有一次秦昭逾居然还做梦梦见他变成一股烟，就这么被风吹散了，吓的他醒来像个小孩子一样紧紧抱着夏炽，差点把他勒断气。  
因为这盘炒饭，夏炽睡前干呕了两次，秦昭逾拍着他的背内疚到，不好吃你为什么不说，把自己折腾成这样。  
“是我胃不好。”夏炽漱口。  
躺在床上秦昭逾搂着他看菜谱，他从没想过自己会为了一个人去学做饭。  
在等秦昭逾做饭时，夏炽忽然又想起他带回来的那束花，不满的缠着秦昭逾问是不是他们公司哪个暗恋他的人送的，秦昭逾喜欢看他吃醋，故意点头说，是的。害得夏炽不满的嘟嘴。  
第二天醒来时秦昭逾发现那束花不见了，他问夏炽，夏炽背着手害怕被他责备却又瘪了瘪嘴说，被我丢了。我不喜欢你收别人送的花，以后我送给你好不好。  
秦昭逾笑着亲他，说那束花其实是自己买来送给他的。  
夏炽瞪大眼睛用手捶他，说他太过分了。于是第二天下午，秦昭逾看见餐桌上多了个花瓶，里面满满的插了十一只蓝色妖姬，夏炽又把它们捡回来了。  
秦昭逾有一段时间没跟朋友们出去玩，乔一鸣也被他抛在脑后，除了偶尔去公司，大部分都跟夏炽在一起。  
夏炽似乎没朋友也没有亲人，秦昭逾从没见过他跟别人联系，那一段日子里，他们的生活只有彼此。正如他所愿，夏炽是属于他一个人的。  
生活很简单却又不无聊，他们会窝在沙发里一起看电影，夏炽的情绪很容易被电影情节打动，看到难过时会眼睛红红的落泪，秦昭逾心疼的帮他吻干，然后两个人在沙发上做）爱。  
他们也会花费一下午的时间开车去海边，在沙滩上晒太阳，看湛蓝的天空和海水融为一体，有海鸥在很远的地方飞过，有时是几只，有时是一群。天忽然暗下来，夏炽指着不远处小声惊呼，你快看！那边好大一片云，感觉要下大暴雨了！话音刚落，甜腻的尾音还在秦昭逾耳边飘着，顷刻间瓢泼大雨倾盆而下，把两人从头到脚浇了个透。  
秦昭逾握着他的手跑回车里，两个人不是来游泳的，穿的衣裤湿淋淋的滴水，脱了鞋又倒出来一些，秦昭逾拿了毛巾帮他擦头发，擦身子，一根一根擦他被水泡了泛着粉色的脚趾。他低头凑过去亲吻，夏炽笑着踩在他脸上，轻声说，在这里不可以哦。  
夏炽跟秦昭逾住在一起近一个月，从没剪过头发，他头发又黑又软，长的飞快，现在可以在后面扎起一小撮，看起来十分可爱，刘海也长了，被他别在耳朵后面，清秀又诱人。  
有天他突发奇想，自己在家把头发染成了深紫色，这颜色很挑人，却被夏炽驾驭的无可挑剔。  
秦昭逾正在书房给公司发邮件，夏炽吹好头发跑过来趴在他脚边的地毯上打滚，两条大腿在空中晃来晃去，邀功似的问他好不好看。  
秦昭逾低头看了一眼，笑着问，“你是说大腿还是头发？”  
“你怎么这么流氓啊，我当然是在问头发。”夏炽半跪在他身边搂着他膝盖蹭了蹭他小腿。  
“都好看。”  
秦昭逾被他撩的无心工作，快速检查邮件后点了发送，把夏炽抱起来搂在怀里。  
头发上还带着些染发剂的味道，却不那么刺鼻，他捏了捏夏炽的腿根，在他嘴巴上亲了一下，说，“我给你拍照吧。”  
夏炽很喜欢拍照，以前在别的模特公司拍过一些，秦昭逾却从没提过，他大概是期待了很久，听秦昭逾这么一说兴奋不已，脸颊不知是开心还是害羞泛起诱人的红，指尖在他背上轻轻抓了几下。  
“真的吗，你给我拍？现在吗？”  
“嗯，现在，我去拿镜头。”秦昭逾要起身，没想到夏炽比他更快。  
“那我要去收拾一下！”夏炽语调轻扬。  
秦昭逾不明所以笑道，“要收拾什么？”  
“我去化妆。”夏炽抿唇说。  
“嗯？你还会化妆，什么时候学的？”秦昭逾微微差异，从柜子里拿出单反按镜头，跟在夏炽身后进了房间，他觉得夏炽五官没什么好修饰的，本就好看，有点画蛇添足，却也没拦着他。  
“我不会，就是以前在拍杂志的时候随便画过一点，我们拍的人多，化妆师少，有的时候时间紧就自己随便画一些。”夏炽说，“你第一次给我拍照呀，当然要正式一点。”  
夏炽手法并不熟练，也记不得那些繁杂的步骤，只在眼尾涂了些桃红色眼影，眼线微微上挑，涂了睫毛，他对着镜子盯了一会儿，微微张开嘴巴，涂上一抹淡淡的红，他唇色本就好看，这一点红把整个人都衬出超凡脱俗的气质，秦昭逾看了不禁微微愣神。  
夏炽的妆并不精致，却也不粗糙厚重，每一处都恰到好处，他眼睛微微眯起来些，撩的人心神晃动，秦昭逾又不是第一次见他，可偏偏心跳的厉害。他见过各种各样的夏炽，乖巧听话的，冷淡的，生气暴躁的，温柔黏人的，可现在的夏炽他又想不出什么词来形容。他比秦昭逾见过的任何一个女孩都要好看，比任何一个男孩子都更干净动人，是一种超出性别的美感。  
夏炽见他出神，伸出手在他眼前摆了几下。  
“迷住你了吗，眼睛都直了。”夏炽声音又软又甜，秦昭逾一听他讲话下身就起了反应。  
夏炽刘海掉下来一撮，他伸出指尖帮他别在耳后，夏炽耳垂十分敏感，一碰就发烫。  
“迷的我魂飞魄散，想把你操／哭。”秦昭逾笑的邪气。  
“我想拍照嘛，”夏炽难得要求一次，“拍了之后再给你干好不好？”  
秦昭逾点点头，轻轻在他眼睛上吻了一下。简单的妆容把夏炽眼睛衬托的更加魅惑人心，又亮又温柔，活像一只即将吞噬他灵魂和心脏的妖精。如果夏炽真的是妖，那一定也是吸他精气的那一种，秦昭逾心里没有章法地胡乱暗想。反正他也愿意被夏炽吸，吸干了也不介意。  
当初搬来之前，秦昭逾就想着要经常给夏炽拍照，特意在客厅留了一角空白，铺上柔软毛绒的地毯，是夏炽最喜欢的那种。装饰并不繁琐，是很简单的缀饰，旁边还放着台唱片机，那是夏炽选的，他说有种穿越的奇妙感。  
秦昭逾抬手给他拍了几张，舔了舔下唇，他想怪不得自己当初那么快就喜欢上夏炽，他的长相和神秘感，还有骨子里透出的那一种魅惑，任何人都会陷进去不能自拔。  
夏炽或许不是凡人，低垂的眼尾会流露出不食人间烟火的神情，可秦昭逾是，他简单直白，想爱，想占有，想跟他睡觉。  
“等我公司步入正轨，你来我这儿工作。”秦昭逾说。  
夏炽扬了扬下巴，看着镜头，忽而一笑，点了点头，秦昭逾把那个镜头抓拍下来，打算过后洗出来放在钱包里。他忽然想到夏炽钱包里的那张照片，大概也是夏炽为他拍的，他们曾经也许就是这样度过着他想象不到的甜蜜时光。他没过问太多属于夏炽的过去，他想，只要那个人可以不再出现，时间会证明，夏炽跟自己在一起是正确的，他愿意为了夏炽做一切他未曾做过的事，愿意跟回忆和时间抗衡让夏炽爱上他。  
如果时间不够久，他也愿意花费一辈子。反正不管做什么都是浪费，不如浪费在夏炽身上。  
他按下快门，至少这一刻，夏炽是属于他的。  
秦昭逾拍了几张后回到房间拿了个袋子出来给夏炽，他目光充满情欲，声音很轻，“夏夏，把这个换上。”  
夏炽打开看，里面是一套JK，长袜，和一条肉粉色内裤。

 

-11  
“唔，我还没穿过小裙子呐。”接过衣服，夏炽耳朵一点点变成暗红色，他十分乖巧的在秦昭逾面前脱的一丝不挂，露出赤裸好看的身子，脚尖轻轻点地，又一件件把裙子，袜子穿好，套上那条内裤时，脸彻底烧了起来。  
看他这无辜清纯的模样秦昭逾喉咙发干，喉结上下滚动，干笑几声。  
“比想象中还要好看。”  
这套衣服是他之前在公司审杂志内页时看中的，他立刻脑补了夏炽穿它时的样子，无意识勾了勾嘴角，立即让助理给买了一套，助理还偷偷问他是不是交女朋友了，秦昭逾笑着摇头，说，不算是吧。  
一直没想好要夏炽什么时候穿给他看，没想到这么快就有了机会。  
自然的柔光照进来，夏炽双腿微微分开些，裙摆遮在腿根，在两腿之间留下一处阴影，明明再向里什么都看不清晰了，可偏是这样若隐若现更给人无限遐想，秦昭逾扶着相机拍了几张后要他把领口的领结打开。  
“锁骨在露出来一点，眼睛眯起来，”秦昭逾走近他换了个角度拍，“想拿你做我们公司下个月的杂志封面。”  
“那岂不是色情写真，”夏炽笑笑，“上面查死你。”  
“我才舍不得给别人看，你是我的，别人多看一眼我都想挖他眼睛。”  
“那你真够霸道的。”  
秦昭逾伸手又把他裙摆撩上去些，露出了夏炽半勃的性器。他穿的是一条奶白嫩粉相间的三角内裤，股缝只有一条带子勾着，前面一小块布料把他精致的性器紧紧勒住，饱满而色情，秦昭逾单手拍照，另一只手按在上面揉了几下，很快渗出丝丝淫水把布料浸湿一小块，看起来魅惑而诱人。  
秦昭逾觉得自己像个变态一样对着他那处狂拍，又笑笑说，“你又不是第一天认识我，从我喜欢上你的那一刻就这么想了。”  
夏炽听闻动了动屁股，不知有意还是无意的蹭了他一下，这细微的动作勾的秦昭逾下面直跳，毫不掩饰欲望的伸手把夏炽内裤褪到脚踝。  
夏炽大敞双腿给他拍下面，下巴抬起来一点，嫩红的嘴巴张开舔了舔下唇，秦昭逾声线漂浮，“你怎么这么会勾人。”  
“只是在你面前而已。”  
夏炽伸出细软嫩红的舌头，含住一根手指，浓密眼帘垂下来目光下落，抬起脚尖踩了踩秦昭逾紧绷把裤子快要顶破的胯间，粉红色的脚趾画着圈在那上面打转，喉咙发出含糊不清的音节。  
“好大…”夏炽笑笑，似乎不满足于此的又说了句，“我下面都湿掉了。”  
“一会儿就把你操哭。”秦昭逾又草草拍了十几张，欲火焚身忍耐度早就到了极点，把相机放到一旁，解开皮带，嗓音沙哑，“你是想勾死我……”  
夏炽眼里浮现出渴望的目光，细直的双腿勾住秦昭逾的腰，声音黏腻，“唔，想要…进来。”  
秦昭逾拉开他胸前的拉链，白嫩柔软的乳肉被他紧握在手心揉搓，他两根手指捏着突起的红点拉扯在身下的人咿唔喊痛时才松开，他想，夏炽怎么连这里都红的可爱。  
裙摆下面早就流出温热的淫水，溅在秦昭逾的腿根。他搂着秦昭逾的脖子主动接吻，吸允他的唇瓣，咬他的舌头，被插入后便舒舒服服地发出细弱的呻吟。  
夏炽深紫色的细发被蹂躏凌乱，毫无章法的压在地毯上与柔软的浮面纠缠在一起，刘海沁了些细密的汗珠，看起来旖旎动人。  
“我真的好喜欢你。”秦昭逾耸动着下身，张嘴含住柔嫩的乳尖，用牙齿细细啄食，又凑上去与夏炽吻的难舍难分。  
他握着夏炽细瘦的脖子，横冲直撞，听见他轻声呜咽后想起夏炽之前总是被自己弄的满身淤痕，松了些力气，夏炽被弄的轻声惊叫，呼吸越来越紊乱，他恍恍惚惚的眯着眼睛，忽而脚尖绷紧，后穴疯狂抽搐声音颤抖着说，“唔，好深…要，要射出来了…”  
秦昭逾加快速度，声音又沉了几分，“那就射出来。”  
每每夏炽这个时候身体最敏感，下身被磨的又痛又痒，湿热的喘息吹在秦昭逾肩膀上，弄的偏偏又不想放过他。看着他挺立的性器一股一股射精后，身子瘫软毫无力气的躺在地毯上，秦昭逾丝毫没有要停下来的意思。他呼吸加重，手指伸进去插了几下又再次进行新一番的抽弄。  
他开始是轻轻研磨，接着毫不犹豫地疯狂顶撞着，肉体发出淫靡的撞击夹杂着水声，他听见夏炽在身下发出舒爽的呻吟，喉咙沙哑却笑起来。  
“爽不爽，宝贝，还想不想射？”秦昭逾把他一条腿抬起来架在肩膀，攥着他被插的颤抖的臀肉深深捣弄，每一下都撞的夏炽意识模糊，好不容易能看得清晰了，又被重重的顶进来，反复几次夏炽几乎爽到昏厥，迷迷糊糊的动了动小腿，又射了一次。奶白色的，挂在小腹上。  
秦昭逾干的他呜呜哭出了声，双手没有力气再搂住他的脖颈，散落在地毯上轻轻抽搐，微微张着嘴求饶。  
“可我还不想放过你。”秦昭逾揽着他的腰往怀里按，吻的他快要窒息。  
他换着角度频频插进去，舔着夏炽嘴角流出的丝丝汁液，直到夏炽身子一紧，他勾了勾嘴角猛然加快速度，哼笑道，“又受不住了？”  
“呜呜...停下来，不，不能再…..”夏炽只觉得性器疼的发涨，比以往更加无法忍受，可秦昭逾向来不会在床上遵从他的意见，他越是这样，秦昭逾越是想要的更多，他下身一刻不停发狠的操干，夏炽抓着他手臂，指甲几乎嵌进去，哭喊着求他，却还是没忍住被插到高潮。  
高潮时夏炽几乎崩溃般哭出声，他失神望着秦昭逾的眼睛，哭的却很难过，秦昭逾不知道他想起什么，只觉得被抱的更紧了。  
夏炽是很会在床上享受的人，很少哭成这般模样，眼里布满悲伤。  
夏炽哭着说，“我明明，我明明离你这么近，为什么还是想你想的要死掉了。”  
性器已经射不出东西，喷出的汁水带着些尿液，情欲烧的他几乎没了意识，只能边哭边含糊着叫秦昭逾的名字。  
“我在呢。”秦昭逾射进他身体里，却久久没有抽出来，在里面轻轻研磨。  
夏炽的妆早就花了，眼角的桃色被泪痕冲淡，嘴巴被吻的微微发肿，嘴角是一抹暗红，秦昭逾躺在一旁把他搂进怀里，只觉得他像一只破碎的娃娃。满是心疼。  
“以后除了被我操哭，不会再让你哭了。”  
秦昭逾贴着他耳朵说。  
有一个人明明无时无刻不跟你在一起，他跟你睡觉，与你做爱，跟你接吻，甜甜的对你笑，会吃下你做的并不好吃的食物，陪你做很多事，这么看来，他的一切都是属于你。可偏偏心不属于你。他透过夏炽的眼睛明明能看到爱意，可为什么总觉得少了点什么。  
他想起夏炽钱包里的照片，那个背影比夏炽高了许多，那是他很想知道却永远都无法知道夏炽的过去。  
他对夏炽一无所知。  
公司渐渐步入正轨，有总公司利益的复杂关系，秦昭逾自己的小公司没多久也算是风生水起，尤其是签了《QUENNE》杂志后，又渐渐忙碌，他养着夏炽，本以为他们之间也可以和工作一样开始步入正轨，一切都在向好的方向缓步前行，却没想到自己太天真了。  
觉得夏炽不对劲是有一天下午，秦昭逾某个合同材料落在家里，在回去路上路过甜品店时想买些夏炽爱吃的，于是发消息问他在干嘛。  
一想到夏炽他就觉得心情不错，一直到他买好东西开车到了公寓楼下，夏炽才给他打了个电话。声音很弱，带着些许倦意。  
“怎么了，不开心吗？”秦昭逾关心问道。  
“唔，嗯，”对面含糊半晌才说，“刚睡醒。”  
“在家？”  
“嗯。”  
闲聊几句，发现夏炽情绪不高，秦昭逾想大概是自己打扰了他睡觉，准备回去给他惊喜，把他哄睡了自己再回公司。可是回到公寓发现，夏炽根本就不在家。  
秦昭逾推开门，空空荡荡，心底凉了个透。  
他没多问，拿了材料后回了公司。  
那几天就算在他身边，夏炽依旧魂不守舍，秦昭逾心想他大概是发生了什么，遇到困难，可不见夏炽有过朋友，难免让他联想到是夏炽念念不忘的那个人，那护身符，那照片，还有他最初接近自己付给医院的几十万。零零散散的片段似乎联系起来，秦昭逾不知道他们因为什么沦落到现在的地步，需要夏炽卖身给他付医药费，他只知道，那个人又来找夏炽了。  
可夏炽已经是他的，不可能再还回去了。  
那之后夏炽又出去过两次，秦昭逾装作不知道。  
“又要出去吗？”夜色渐浓，窗外下着淅淅沥沥的小雨，夏炽看手机的表情变了变，起身穿了件外套。秦昭逾看着他的背影语气低了几分，问道。  
“嗯。”  
只有一个字的单音节回答。  
秦昭逾拿了车钥匙跟在他身后，等夏炽弯腰穿好鞋子，才转过来，眼底透着一丝倦意。  
“你不相信我吗？”  
夏炽那双眼睛真好看，瞳孔是黑褐色，笑起来总是带着蜜，无辜的时候让人怜悯，他的睫毛又长又密，睡觉时会有一小处阴影落下来。秦昭逾站在那看他的眼睛，心里说不出是什么滋味。他想祈求夏炽留下来，希望他不要再跟别人见面了。却害怕夏炽留在这不快乐。  
秦昭逾不知道自己站了多久，觉得脚底有些酥麻，抬手摸了摸他头发。  
“我送你。”他只是说。  
“不用。”  
“外面下雨了。”  
夏炽没再拒绝，让秦昭逾开车把他送到市中心的一家咖啡馆里，一路上车里暖气开的很足，两人却相对无言。  
秦昭逾把车停在马路对面，看见夏炽淋着小雨走了进去。雨明明不大，可他渐渐看不清夏炽了。秦昭逾点了根烟，迷茫的靠在椅背上望着窗外，一片雾气中，夏炽的背影最终也隐灭了。  
或许他对夏炽，始终只不过是自作多情。  
夏炽在里面干什么呢，跟谁在一起呢，秦昭逾猜的头痛，他吃了药闭目养神想要睡去。夏炽啊，我那么喜欢你，你有一点点喜欢过我吗？哪怕一点也好。至少不会让我最后离开时输得那么彻底。  
真的不希望在日后你回忆起我的时候，只会向别人提起，我只不过是一个曾经很喜欢你的人啊。  
夏炽跟他在一起的片段从脑海中闪过，那些笑容快乐又有多少真实的成分呢？秦昭逾觉得自己很蠢，最初他还可以霸道的以’买’他的借口强行让他待在自己身边，夏炽能被他禁锢，只不过是因为这个人还没有出现而已。可是现在他连命令夏炽留下来的勇气都没有。秦昭逾你什么时候变得这么怂了。他暗笑，原来从头到尾他都还是拿夏炽没有办法。  
他小憩半晌，等夏炽回到车上天已经晴了，无云的夜空繁星密布。  
秦昭逾开了窗户开始抽烟，放了首歌。夏炽好像不喜欢，用手机换成了邓丽君的《恰似你的温柔》，秦昭逾总觉得歌词意有所指，后来想想自己什么时候变得这么敏感了。  
“怎么会喜欢这么老的歌？”秦昭逾吸了口烟问道。  
“就是觉得好听。”夏炽坐在副驾驶望着窗外，月光很暗看不太清表情。  
夏炽回到车上并没有表现出秦昭逾想象的那般愉悦，反而每次出门回来都看似很疲惫，他犹豫一下，还是问夏炽。  
“见了他还是不开心吗？”  
夏炽听到这话脊背直了直，似乎淡淡的笑了一下，但是又实在不明显，秦昭逾想大概是自己看错了。  
“不是你想的那样。”夏炽几不可闻的叹了口气。  
车里的气氛有些压抑，秦昭逾不知道要说些什么，夏炽基本都在发呆，神情让他难以琢磨。  
他问了些无关紧要的问题，夏炽也只是简短回答，秦昭逾索性又把话题扯回来，问道，“这是他喜欢的歌吗？”  
夏炽听到这表情终于露出鲜有的不耐，夹杂着愤怒，他紧蹙眉头看了秦昭逾一眼，冷笑一声。  
“你知道他是谁吗？”  
秦昭逾倒是对他这种态度很冷漠，只是轻声说，“你什么都不说，我怎么会知道。”  
“你从来就没有相信过我，秦昭逾，你凭什么，你有什么资格说你喜欢我！”夏炽手指紧紧攥住衣角，声音微微颤抖。秦昭逾不知他为何突如其来对自己发脾气，只觉得莫名其妙，他看着夏炽，而夏炽也同样回望着他。他明明很愤怒，可眼睛里分明蕴藏着悲伤。  
“他是谁重要吗，你永远都不会是他了！”夏炽喉咙发紧，咬着下唇说出这句话。

 

 

-12  
“跟你说了你也不会明白了。”夏炽连自己都没发觉他抖的厉害，他伸出手握住秦昭逾的手腕，带了些哭腔，不知道是在问他还是问自己，他声音很低，“为什么会这样？”  
“为什么会变成现在这个样子了？”  
“夏炽...”秦昭逾反握住他的手，毫无温度的掌心刺的他心尖发痛，“怎么了，你告诉我好吗？”  
“我能告诉你什么？”夏炽语气透着一丝绝望。  
“不管是什么，我都相信你。我也可以帮你。夏夏，你什么都告诉我好吗？”秦昭逾握着他的手心，只希望自己能在他难过的时候给他一丝温度，哪怕毫无作用，哪怕他不需要。  
夏炽静静地看着他，抬手揉了揉眼尾，勾起嘴角露出一个十分勉强的笑，他平静的说，“我会尽快把钱还给你的。”  
夏炽说完开了车门要走，秦昭逾只愣了一秒便眼疾手快几乎下意识般把他扯回怀里，他锁了车门，不敢相信的看着夏炽。  
“你说什么，你什么意思？”秦昭逾这些天以来压抑的怒火终于快要爆发，他紧紧攥住夏炽的手腕生怕一不留神就被他逃走再也不回来了。直到夏炽吃痛的轻声说，好疼，秦昭逾才反应过来稍稍松了些力气。  
“你再说一遍？”秦昭逾捏着夏炽下巴逼他看向自己。  
夏炽不再跟他争吵，气若游丝，语气淡的像一条无法呼吸濒临死亡的鱼用尽了最后的力气，他说，“你明明都听清楚我说了什么，为什么还要我再说一遍呢，秦昭逾，你放了我吧。你别再欺骗自己了，你心里清楚，我不喜欢你。”  
“你明明知道的，我根本就不喜欢你，你放过我吧，也放了你自己。就算那段时间很快乐，但是也证明了我们并不合适，我不单纯，我也不像装的那样无辜，你能看穿我拙劣的演技，为什么还是不撞南墙不回头呢？”  
秦昭逾看见他的嘴张张合合，每个字都像把利刃在他心脏上来来回回的刺着，夏炽明明什么表情都没有，可却威武的像是斗牛场里手持利剑的斗牛士，他瞄准着那满身是血伤痕累累的牛寻找着那最致命的一点，高高扬起手臂，在最后一刻狠狠的插进牛的大脑，宣布着胜利。  
而秦昭逾就是那头无法对命运做反抗，可悲只能等待死亡的牛。  
我不喜欢你。  
我根本就不喜欢你，你放过我吧。  
你放了我吧。  
这一刻秦昭逾忽然明白过来自己还是输了，并且输得彻彻底底，一丝不剩。他跪在夏炽面前鲜血淋漓，而夏炽却丝毫感受不到他的心痛。没有喜欢，哪来的感同身受，他在夏炽眼里看到的悲伤都是错觉吧。一定是的，他从来就不喜欢自己，怎么会难过？从头到尾，傻子只有他一个。  
世间情爱，自古心酸。  
他早就明白这个道理，也早就做好万般准备，甚至掏出一颗心给他，祈求他看一看，他愿意等，愿意陪伴，到头来换来的却只是他口中说的，放过我。  
车停在路边，还有熙攘的人群从人行道上走过，有带着孩子欢声笑语的父母，有伴着月光隐密在害羞之中的情侣，月光下有万般温柔，但没有他的。景色缓缓移动，好像电影里的叠影一样虚实晃动。夜霭中的朦胧暗流倒映着一切，将他心脏撕得粉碎。  
秦昭逾附身凑近他，贴的很近，以往两人这样便是要接吻，或是开始一场性事。  
冷气开得太足，夏炽不禁打了个寒颤。  
秦昭逾眼睛望着他，里面还充满着爱意，却像藤条般紧紧缠绕着他，秦昭逾嘴角弯起一个撩人的弧度，用像是在问夏炽想要吃什么的那般平淡的语气说。  
“但是，我喜欢你啊，我一辈子都不会放过你的。”  
我早就说过了。  
秦昭逾宣泄情绪的方式很简单，无论是愉悦开心还是暴躁愤怒亦或者悲伤，都是跟夏炽做爱。  
因为他所有的情绪都早已来自于夏炽。  
夏炽在床上抵抗，他就用绳子把夏炽一只手绑起来，另一只手要插进夏炽的每根手指里和他交好般十指紧扣。开始夏炽还在挣扎，在他大腿上踹了几脚，后来没了力气，只蒙着眼睛呜呜的哭。没有前戏，在他身体里毫无节奏的进出，房间里再没有缠绵的情语，只剩下夏炽的哭声和他粗热的喘息，还有肉体撞击和淫靡的水声。  
他发狠的干着夏炽瘦弱的身体，夏炽哭的他恼火，便恶狠狠的凶他说，你闭嘴！  
“秦昭逾，你放开我，我不喜欢你，就是不喜欢你….”夏炽哭的稀里哗啦，眼睛红的像只兔子。秦昭逾明白他为什么喜欢夏炽，因为他总是能拿捏自己的情绪，知道说什么让自己开心，也知道怎么伤害他最痛。  
我不喜欢你。这句话他还要说多少次？秦昭逾在心里低吼，疯狂的撞击让夏炽下身有种撕裂般疼痛。他说，你永远不会懂的。  
“你永远也不会明白，你根本就不懂感情！你只知道用最低级的手段来囚禁我，你还会做什么？”夏炽嗓子哭的沙哑，听起来像十八线歌手唱高音破音了那种声音，有些好笑，可是秦昭逾却一点都笑不出来，夏炽还想对他吼，看见秦昭逾甩开他的手高高举起来。  
夏炽先是愣了一下，随后苦笑，声音被顶撞的一颤一颤，“你是要揍我吗？忍我很久了吧？”  
“你打死我算了，这样咱俩两清了。”  
“你给我闭嘴！”秦昭逾巴掌落下来，夏炽下意识的闭上眼睛。  
只不过掌心并没落在他的脸上，而是严严实实的捂住了他的嘴，夏炽本就是巴掌脸，小的可怜，被秦昭逾捂住口鼻，几乎是一点声音都发不出来了。他挣扎几下干脆不动了，似乎在等待秦昭逾宣布他的死亡，有那么一瞬间，他真的以为秦昭逾想要弄死他。  
“我不懂，我只知道用最直白的方式对你好，用最简单的方式表达我对你的喜欢。”秦昭逾压抑着声音，下身一刻不停。  
“但你从来不需要。”  
就在夏炽觉得自己要被秦昭逾闷死的时候，秦昭逾突然松手像翻煎鸡蛋那样把他翻了个身，他压着夏炽细瘦的脖颈后入，此刻的夏炽很讨厌这个姿势，嘴里又开始含糊不清的骂人。秦昭逾听着他骂，什么都不再说了。等夏炽骂累了，又开始哭。  
秦昭逾烦躁极了，却只是听着，他看着夏炽的背听他骂着骂着，忽然毫无征兆的掉了几滴眼泪。  
做完后，秦昭逾坐在一旁吸烟，烟雾飘散起来隔绝在他和夏炽之间，夏炽一只手还被绳子缠着，他虚弱的趴在那，身上有红有青。却美得不可方物，他膝盖红红的，应该是跪在床单上磨擦太久，弯曲起来挡住了他两腿之间的旖旎，好不真实。  
秦昭逾把烟灭了，拿了相机给他拍了张照片，似乎以此才能证明夏炽是真实存在的。然后说，“从明天开始你哪都不许去了。”  
“你凭什么软禁我？”  
夏炽只问了这一句，声音脆弱的像一口就化掉的棉花糖，随后就睡着了。秦昭逾给他盖好被子，转身出门。  
他去了公司，对面大楼的广告已经换成了最近正准备出道的一个组合，广告是他们公司邱老师拍的，很有他个人的独特味道。站在最中间的那个男孩穿着件紫色上衣，领口扣子扣在最顶端一颗，身材瘦弱却饱满，嘴角勾起来很甜，和夏炽是差不多的年纪。  
下个月还会给他们拍《QUEENNE》杂志的封面，他们一腔热血，前途无限。  
而此时此刻的夏炽，却满身伤痕，一个人蜷缩在床上，眼角留下泪痕，秦昭逾不知道他睡着没有，有没有做梦，梦里是好是坏。  
他忽然想起很久以前夏炽跟他说过，自己想做模特，他的腿又长又直，等秦昭逾的公司步入正轨就把他签到自己这儿，所有好的资源都给他。这是他小小一个梦想，秦昭逾亲吻他额头告诉他，你的梦想我都帮你实现。  
可是为什么又变成现在这个样子了，一切好不容易有了光亮，又立刻退回原点。  
他跟夏炽为什么永远都在最危险的边缘徘徊，他们的关系脆弱的像悬崖边上仅存的一刻幼苗，不会经历狂风暴雨后变成参天大树，那太梦幻了，只有童话故事才会那么写。那颗幼苗什么都没有，只会越来越弱，最后连根拔起，随风飘散了。  
连痕迹都没有。  
秦昭逾望着窗外，凌晨两点，对面的广告牌灭了，只剩一片黑暗。  
离开夏炽的这两天里，秦昭逾没有回家，一直留在公司工作，熬的身体有些受不住，邱鹤北拍完最后一组照片来找他，递给他一根烟，被他摆摆手拒绝了。  
邱鹤北露出些意外的神情，但很快又变回原来的淡漠，轻声道。  
“戒烟了？”  
秦昭逾无奈指指身旁的烟灰缸，那里塞的满满当当，他摇了摇头，“缓缓，不然要死了。”  
邱老师话很少，整个人都透着几分神秘感，连秦昭逾曾也忍不住对他的过往和一切好奇，可是套不出他的话，查他的履历，除了知道他的大学外几乎是查无此人。  
跟夏炽差不多，秦昭逾笑，大概神秘的人总让人忍不住充满好奇，这也是他们这类人的魅力所在。  
邱鹤北话不多，两人相对无言，简单聊了下第二天的工作，邱鹤北便把烟头挤在了已经塞满了的烟灰缸里，感觉下一秒就会分崩离析。  
“别太逞强了。”邱鹤北说，随后身影便消失在门口。  
在他走后，秦昭逾在办公室后面的套间里睡了个天昏地暗。  
秦昭逾在公司忙了两三天，几乎要把夏炽给忘了，他想或许能忘掉也好，夏炽这种人本就不值得被他记住。  
午饭后他靠在沙发上随意地翻着杂志样本，想起昨晚邱老师的那句话，谁在逞强呢，是夏炽还是他。  
他翻了翻手机，那上面没有来自夏炽的任何一条消息，没有电话也没有短信，秦昭逾暗想，夏炽或许在家被饿死了。  
想到这里他忽然觉得背后一凉，抓着手机正准备给夏炽打个电话，电话就响了。拿起来看，果然是夏炽。  
果然是他先忍不住了，他不知道自己算不算赢了一次。  
“喂？”秦昭逾努力克制让自己声音平静，却还是感受到了自己声音中的无措和担忧。  
“秦昭逾，”对面念了声他的名字，只这三个字就让他手臂轻微的发抖，接着对面传来很轻的哭声，他说，“你回来吧，好不好。”  
“我错了，你回来好不好，我好想你。”  
挂了电话后秦昭逾哑然失笑，这世上很多事本来就是徒劳无功的，夏炽要是不爱他就不爱吧，反正一辈子也没那么长。  
秦昭逾忽然很想做夏炽的英雄，很想为他奋不顾身，赴汤蹈火，为了他挡住敌人的子弹而丧命，为了救他用心脏抵住荒野草原上射来的飞箭，夏炽或许会为他流泪，或许会后悔，抱着他逐渐冰冷的身体，说，其实我很爱你。  
可那些只不过是电影和故事，不会在高楼林立的街道中发生。太平盛世，想为自己爱的人做英雄都难。  
电影大概看多了，秦昭逾这么想。  
刚推开门，就看见坐在地毯上的夏炽怔住了，他抱着抱枕，那抱枕是他们俩一起去商场里选的，跟夏炽缩起来差不多大，远远看去像两个抱枕摞在一起形成一个好笑的画面。夏炽看到他回来，把手里东西扔了，毫不夸张的形容是连滚带爬的跑到秦昭逾面前，他抱住秦昭逾的腰，几乎要把他撞回门外。  
夏炽的声音颤抖又慌乱，像吃了很多糖腻的几乎快发不出声音，很艰难的说，“我好想你。”


	2. 《你就不要想起我》13-25（完）

-13  
秦昭逾没说话，把他横抱起来走回卧室，路过客厅时扫了一眼，和他走之前几乎没什么两样。他不在的这两天夏炽哭够了就守在客厅，困了就睡，饿了就吃泡面，连话都没说，等第三天想要开口时几乎失声，他被自己吓的连忙给秦昭逾打电话，求他回来。   
秦昭逾把他安顿好，摸了摸额头，已经烧的滚烫，他给私人医生打了电话，来给夏炽看病。   
夏炽紧紧握着他的手，害怕他走，就像当初秦昭逾害怕夏炽离开那样。   
秦昭逾无奈，深深叹了口气，安慰道，“我不走。”   
夏炽这才放心的抿唇笑了笑，他嘴唇泛白毫无血色，看起来脆弱的像用纸糊起来，又塞了棉絮的娃娃，随便什么风一吹，就支离破碎，秦昭逾心疼他，却不知道他是不是在演戏。夏炽知道他怕什么，也知道他会心软，所以一次一次，一次一次的伤害他，把他推向悬崖边缘，又一次次的把他拽回身边。   
秦昭逾觉得很累。  
“你相信我一次，好不好？”夏炽说话时唇瓣都在颤抖，有点像秦昭逾曾经幻想过两个人老了之后的样子，忽然觉得好笑。   
他握着夏炽的手，给他倒了水喝，叫他躺在那不要说话了。   
“秦昭逾，你原谅我，原谅我好不好？”   
夏炽的语气几近乞求，像有无数讨好他的话积压在喉咙，却说的每个字都十分艰难，等他絮絮叨叨讲完了，秦昭逾终于点头了，他才安心，躺在枕头上闭上了眼睛。   
私人医生过来给他输营养液，又打了退烧针，夏炽脸色这才好了一些。   
“不是你想的那样，你给我点时间，我能处理好。”夏炽握着他的手声音气若游丝。   
“先别想这些了，你好好休息。”秦昭逾低头亲了亲他嘴角，哄他入睡。夏炽这几天都没休息好，看到秦昭逾后很快昏昏欲睡。   
私人医生把秦昭逾叫在一旁，给夏炽开了些营养药，夏炽贫血，体制太虚弱，叮嘱他年轻人不要发起疯来不能控制自己情绪，在床上不要没完没了跟打架一样。秦昭逾第一次这么乖的点头任由人批评。等医生走后，他便守在夏炽身边，没再离开半步。   
夏炽睡着前，反复问他，你会原谅我的对不对？   
秦昭逾失笑，反问道，不然呢，我还有别的选择吗？   
秦昭逾找了厨师来给夏炽做饭，在家养了几天后夏炽又跟从前一样眼睛亮晶晶的，凑到他面前讨吻，秦昭逾骂他记吃不记打。   
夏炽买了几朵蓝色妖姬，把上次枯的只剩花梗的扔掉，换上了新的。   
“好看吗？”夏炽用手指有一下没一下的拨弄着那几片蓝色花瓣，上面刚刚喷洒上的水珠弹落在他白细的手臂上，湿漉漉的。   
“都没你好看。”秦昭逾没抬眼，抱着笔记本在沙发上工作。   
夏炽半趴在桌子上，穿着条直筒短裤，顺着大腿根看去还能模糊的看到之前留下黯淡的痕迹。秦昭逾仰头发了会儿呆，压抑下声音里的急促。   
“我把上次的照片洗出来了。”秦昭逾说。这照片是上次夏炽穿那套裙子时拍的，还有之前零零散散的一些其他，秦昭逾挑了一些洗出来，本是不想把那些色情或夏炽诱人的照片拿去外面或是公司洗，结果挑挑拣拣，发现夏炽每一张照片他都想藏起来，跟他本人一样。   
于是秦昭逾干脆买了打印机和相纸，自己动手。   
他把所有照片都洗出来，厚厚一沓，他递给夏炽，“你看看，我们要不要挂起来，还是贴在墙上。”   
“哇，居然有这么多！”夏炽惊呼，跪坐在地毯上，在那些照片里里翻来翻去，秦昭逾扫了一眼，轻声问，“你要找哪张？”对于夏炽的照片他总觉得自己更熟悉一些。   
夏炽没理，自顾自的继续翻找，忽然从最下面抽出一张来，他得意洋洋地递给秦昭逾看。   
“看，这张，好看吗？”他把那张照片举在秦昭逾面前，邀功似的，“专业角度评价一下，我拍照技术还不错吧。”   
那张照片是他拍的秦昭逾，有天下午两个人看电影，后来睡着了，夏炽就偷偷拿相机拍下了这张，其实也没什么特殊的，也没什么纪念意义，只是夏炽忽然想拍。他便把那一刻的秦昭逾留下了。  
“那张背影也是你亲自拍的吗？”   
秦昭逾脑子一抽随口问道，随后微微偏头，又轻声说了句，“我...不是故意要问的。”   
那个人的存在始终是两个人永远无法跨越的一道鸿沟，他是夏炽记忆中难以抹去的一个存在。   
夏炽举着照片的手僵了一下，随后他把钱包拿出来，用剪子把秦昭逾的照片剪成合适的大小塞了进去，盖住了之前的那一张，他坐在地毯上动了动，侧身倚上秦昭逾的小腿。   
秦昭逾没问他为什么没有扔掉，也不像从前那样强行要求他做什么，他把钱包拿过来看着那张照片里自己熟睡的样子，觉得熟悉又陌生。   
“以后我会把所有都讲给你听的，我什么都告诉你。你要等等我。”夏炽用下巴轻轻蹭他小腿，目光清澈。   
“我对你从来就没有秘密。”夏炽说。   
在这之前，是指在遇见夏炽之前，秦昭逾自认为未来的自己不会有什么大出息，他虽比其他公子哥看起来更绅士，更干练，更聪明，可他心里也清楚，他们本质上别无二致。   
不过是家里上一辈的寄生虫，从小便能过上衣食无忧的日子，上学期间总有着和其他人不太一样的特权，有人嫉妒，有人巴结，像他们这类人，他多数都会混个文凭，然后混迹各个夜店和声色娱乐场所几年，在某年某天的时间点忽然觉得玩够了，就去家里的公司折腾一番，就职。那些有天赋的也许会走向人生中另一条轨迹，其他大部分不过是碌碌无为继续做家里的寄生虫。而所谓的另一条轨迹，也不过是顺着家里的安排浑噩走下去。   
或许还会结婚，商业婚姻或是自己喜欢的，然后意外生个傻逼小孩，在凌晨两点天色与高楼融为一片时，被睡在身旁的那个女人叫起来喂奶。   
那个女人估计从头到脚都是花钱整来的，胸又大又软，但是在做爱时她总也不让你用力捏，她会笑的邪魅，然后说，小心捏爆那些黏糊糊的东西喷你一脸。又恶心又吓人的画面让男人忍不住甩了她一巴掌，然后继续做爱。   
两个人会吵架，男人甩门而出，又去打电话找自己的情人，第二天下午睡醒了，再去买一颗更大的钻戒回家求和。   
秦昭逾对自己未来的生活没太大期待，他只想跟夏炽在一起。   
有出息没出息不重要，要是夏炽喜欢，他可以接手家里的公司，夏炽不喜欢，他就花家里的钱养着夏炽。反正够他花一辈子，也没所谓。   
认识夏炽前，他很少会思考这些有的没的，可现在他又觉得自己神经兮兮，跟夏炽一样。   
这大概就是所谓爱情中的同化，他们有了共同的生活习性，更契合彼此的身体，也同样变的天马行空。   
秦昭逾想到这里就讲给夏炽听，他听完躺在秦昭逾腿上哈哈大笑，笑完之后把秦昭逾的手放在自己的胸上让他捏，然后继续笑着说，你看，我的胸就不会捏爆。   
午饭后，秦昭逾说要带夏炽去一个地方，一路上夏炽叽叽喳喳问他是不是有惊喜给自己。   
“你想要什么惊喜？”秦昭逾边开车边问。   
“说出来当然就不算是惊喜啦！”夏炽手指扣着安全带，小腿不老实的晃着。   
论惊喜这事两人你一句我一句讨论了一会，夏炽的电话响了一声，他低头看了一眼没存备注的号码，飞快的挂断。   
秦昭逾虽在开车目不斜视，但还是注意到他的小动作，拐了一个路口才问道，“他又给你打电话。”虽是疑问，但秦昭逾用的是肯定语气。   
“嗯。”夏炽不安的继续扣着安全带，偷偷摸摸的看秦昭逾，看他有没有生气。只不过秦昭逾的表情没什么变化，只是一不小心闯了两个红灯。   
等车开到地方停好，秦昭逾才在他后脑勺揉了几下，笑着说，“你怕什么，我说了相信你，也说了给你时间解决问题，如果需要我帮忙的话，你随时可以告诉我。”   
夏炽这才松了口气似的凑过去在他嘴角落下一吻。   
他本想浅尝辄止，却没想到被秦昭逾单手解开安全带搂进怀里，他几乎没给夏炽任何思索时间，立即加深了这颗吻。他用舌尖挑拨夏炽湿漉漉的唇瓣，轻轻捏着他后颈不让他逃，其实夏炽也没想逃，他喜欢跟秦昭逾接吻，秦昭逾的吻技不是一般的好，总能把他吻到浑身酥软，飘飘欲仙，像泡在一池温水里那样舒服。   
而且相比起做爱，夏炽更喜欢接吻，他想不明白，这世界上怎么会有接吻这样美好的事存在，和心爱的人胸口贴着胸口，感受着彼此强而有力的心跳，搂着他的肩膀或腰，有时他也爱缩在秦昭逾的怀里。   
他们品尝着彼此唇齿之间的味道，拥抱彼此，耳根厮磨，气息缠绕，没有什么能比这更美好了。   
夏炽单纯而舒服的胡乱思考着，结果没一会儿还是被亲出了感觉，他坐在秦昭逾腿上缓缓喘息，咬着下唇把手伸向他两腿之间。   
秦昭逾不舍的在他唇瓣上舔了一圈，低声说道。   
“我说过给你时间，但是是有期限的。”   
夏炽嗯了一声，说我知道的。他还想继续，却被秦昭逾握住手腕。   
“等我们回家，今天还有正事要做。”秦昭逾捏了捏他的腰，开门示意他下车。被撩拨起欲望的夏炽下身难耐，十分不开心的撇了撇嘴，从他身上爬下去了。秦昭逾从身后捏他屁股，叫他乖一点。   
正门没有挂牌，只有些东拼西凑的挂件和灯饰，虽是不同风格，可视觉上却意外妥帖舒适，暗黄色的灯光，低调又温和。从远处看，很难看出是一家店面，和旁边张扬的门牌比起来显得微不足道，看起来更像是店主不希望被人发现似的。   
秦昭逾揽着夏炽的肩膀走进去，没想到门面很小，走进去之后意外的宽敞，头顶是那种老式吊灯，墙壁是米黄色雕纹的墙纸，有高矮不一的棕褐色木柜，上面摆着七七八八的小物件，看起来并不精致像是手工制品，但是却和房间的摆设很搭。走过玄关，右边有一张长桌，红木雕刻，桌面上只有一张纸，一根毛笔，还是聒噪鹦鹉尾巴上那种细软茸毛做的笔尾。秦昭逾环顾四周，墙面上挂着一张AC／DC的红黑唱片。   
连秦昭逾都看不出这是一家纹身店。   
他也是突发奇想，在某一天失眠的凌晨想要带夏炽来纹点东西，当然这只是他一个人的想法，夏炽若是拒绝他也不会强求。尽管他在床上暴躁，但也是个理智的人，不是什么暴虐分子会变态到把夏炽强行按在床上在身上雕刻属于自己的痕迹。   
不过秦昭逾着实这么幻想了一下。   
他身边有纹身的人其实不多，关系熟稔的不过邱鹤北。在他穿短袖时，见过他有半截浮世绘花臂，极细的线条，他说是他自己画着玩的，就纹在这儿了。   
于是秦昭逾向他要了纹身店的地址。   
他在红木桌旁站了半晌，终于有人从后面出来招呼。   
那人穿着双黑色长靴，工装裤，裤子上四五个口袋，腰间还挂着腰包，每个口袋里都装了不少玩意，看起来像是工具，那人的上衣也有两个大口袋，好像他的工作需要在身上带无数工具才行。这些杂七杂八不知道究竟有用没用的装饰，让整个人看起来本该邋遢，可却被他整理的意外整洁。   
秦昭逾看他的脸，站在面前的人目光冷清，和平日里别无二致。是邱鹤北。 

 

-14  
……  
“是你的店？”秦昭逾挑了挑眉问。   
邱鹤北好似料到他会这么问，嘴巴抿成一条缝，轻笑着点头。   
秦昭逾介绍夏炽，我…我朋友。   
邱鹤北礼貌的跟他握了握手，说你好。   
等他带着两人从帘子后面走过去，才看到正常装饰的房间，简洁明了符合极了邱鹤北那张看起来精致又禁欲的脸。   
等他调好椅子的角度，戴上口罩，把工具拿出来组装好，夏炽才开口问道。   
“纹身师？”   
“算是。”邱鹤北答道，“有图案吗？”   
“我名字。”秦昭逾看着夏炽的眼睛说。其实他在等夏炽拒绝，可是夏炽却乖乖坐好，点了点头，重复说道，“那就他的名字。”   
秦昭逾要在夏炽大腿根纹上自己的名字，不大，很小的楷书字体三个字，可那地方给人带来灼烧的痛感却最强烈也记忆最深刻。邱鹤北给他消毒，做好准备，让他坐在那，问了句怕疼吗，夏炽目光毫无变化的摇摇头。于是他便动手开始在那处白嫩嫩的肉皮上描秦昭逾的名字。   
夏炽腿根白的跟什么似的，又软又嫩，露出些淡青色的血管，做刺青的底色好看极了，只不过这地方只有秦昭逾能看得见。   
第一个字只写了一半，夏炽就疼的额头冒汗，顺着太阳穴从鬓角中滴出来，秦昭逾凑过去亲了亲他的脸，他想说些什么，夏炽猛的捏住他的手腕，眉头皱起来，他这个姿势和表情，若是不知道的还以为是在生孩子，秦昭逾看得不禁心疼，开始在内心责怪自己什么时候也爱这么冲动行事。   
“要不然算了。”秦昭逾说。   
邱鹤北停下来看两个人。   
“都开始了，干嘛停下，嘶——”夏炽疼得倒吸凉气，还催促邱鹤北快一点，于是又开始动手。   
歇歇停停用了一下午时间终于把这几个字纹好，邱鹤北喷了药水擦干净后贴上层薄膜，叮嘱，“三天内别沾水，等结痂就好了，自然脱落，别用手碰，还有，”他看了一眼秦昭逾，没什么表情，却意味深长地说，“也不能剧烈运动。”   
因为夏炽，秦昭逾已经连续受人’叮嘱’，要把持住，别太剧烈。他看起来真的有那么’残暴’吗？   
他又不是非洲大草原上的雄狮，做爱时还要嘶吼。   
室内不许抽烟，秦昭逾和邱鹤北两个人蹲在门口吞云吐雾，等烟吸了一半，邱鹤北忽然开口问。   
“你们俩会结婚吗？”   
邱鹤北鼻梁高挺，吸烟时眼睛会眯起来一点，他目光冷清，看起来像不聚焦，从骨子里都透着股不食人间烟火的气息，秦昭逾没想到他却会问自己这个问题。他认真想了一下，回答道。   
“不知道。”   
两个人再没多余的话题了，邱鹤北不爱说，秦昭逾脑子里也都是夏炽，灭了烟后起身，招手叫夏炽出来，与他道别。   
临走前他想了想又问，“这是你副业吗？”   
“摄影师也是副业嗯。”邱鹤北用手指轻轻弹了弹烟灰，似笑非笑的答道。   
等纹身那处彻底愈合后，秦昭逾抱着他大腿用湿软的舌尖一下一下舔舐那一小处软肉，把夏炽舔的哼唧着跟他撒娇，说受不住了。   
“我忍的也快受不住了。”秦昭逾学他的语气，埋在他腿间哼笑。   
夏炽笑嘻嘻的踩他肩膀，又用脚尖去碰他的背，两个人开始之前，秦昭逾捏着他腿根的软肉，轻描淡写道，“就算你以后跟别人上床，腿一分开，也让他知道你是我的人。”   
“我才不会跟别人睡觉，”夏炽双腿勾着他的腰眯起眼睛软绵绵的说，“我只跟你睡，真的只跟你睡。”   
夏天接近尾声，天空毫无预兆的几声闷响，便淅淅沥沥下起小雨，夏炽撅着屁股趴在窗边看雨，雾气朦胧，小雨很快转成暴雨，黄豆大的雨点落下来在窗面上结成水珠，蜿蜒曲折形成一条缠绵的痕迹。不一会秦昭逾把煮好的鸡丝玉米汤拿来给他喝，夏炽没伸手接，张开嘴巴，发出一声甜腻细软的’啊～’叫秦昭逾喂给他。   
秦昭逾坐在窗边跟他一起看雨，用勺子一口一口喂他喝。   
“是不是快到秋天了？”夏炽咀嚼几颗甜玉米，盯着从窗边滑落的几颗水珠。   
“算是吧。”   
等夏炽喝完那一碗，秦昭逾活动下肩膀从后面抱住他，语气温柔郑重，“等下周跟我去公司吧，给你签到这儿，作特邀模特，跟我一起工作。”   
夏炽想也没想地点头，说好。   
秦昭逾用下巴蹭了蹭他脸蛋，柔软的唇瓣落在他耳后，小臂下意识收紧一些，半晌轻声道。   
“要不要...跟我回家一趟？”   
喜欢一个人总是希望让全世界都知道，秦昭逾不是什么事都能在心里藏的住的人，他好早之前就有想过，只不过他跟夏炽的关系总是忽近忽远，但是他不想等了，他想带夏炽回家，其实也没想好要怎么介绍，说是朋友还是工作同事，还是男朋友，但就是想。   
他想或许可以带夏炽去乔一鸣家跟老爷子吃饭，那老头喜欢他，从小就对他好，全家若是有一个人能接受夏炽，那老爷子肯定是第一个。   
他没察觉到夏炽表情变了，见没回答，又说。   
“只是随便吃个饭而已。”   
“唔，以后再说吧。”夏炽把下巴垫在他环着的双臂上，声音平淡，很难知道他在想些什么。   
窗外的暴雨逐渐归于平静，阳光稀稀落落的从云层中渗出来，夏炽发呆，眼尾垂下来一点看起来格外动人，忽然咬了秦昭逾一口又开始哼唧着撒娇。   
“我想去游泳。”   
“现在？”   
夏炽认认真真的点头，他抱着秦昭逾笑笑，“这个夏天我们都没有游泳，不去游泳的夏天是不完整的夏天。”   
“行啊，在泳池里别给我发骚。”秦昭逾拍他的屁股，“现在就带你去。”   
“真的？”夏炽眼睛亮晶晶的，好像他随口一说什么秦昭逾都会同意。   
“又不是现在要我带你去爬雪山，游泳有什么不行。”   
以前秦昭逾经常去健身房，每次跑步之后都会冲个澡再去游泳，正好有一段时间没去了，也有点想水。   
他游泳很厉害，某种程度上也有点想在夏炽面前展示自己，所有雄性动物和男人的通病。   
刚下完一场雨，这个时间游泳馆的人不多，夏炽披着浴巾进来，只露出半截小腿，却还是引得三三两两的人侧目而视。走到最深处，秦昭逾跳下水，招呼夏炽下来。   
“你会游泳吗？”秦昭逾帮他按摩小腿，担心水太凉会抽筋。   
夏炽用脚尖踢了踢水花，点点头，“唔，会一点，不过游的不怎么好。”   
“带着你游两圈，我慢一点。”秦昭逾提议。   
热身过后，夏炽跳下水，示意秦昭逾在前面游，他在后面跟着，秦昭逾在他脸上亲了一下，便跃入水中。   
秦昭逾身材极好，没有一块多余的赘肉，但也不是健美风格的肌肉，是那种介于大学生和男人之间的气息，校园的书香气淡略一些，工作后渐渐步入成熟，恰到好处的线条论谁看了都忍不住把视线在他身上多停留几秒，和夏炽风格迥异，站在一起倒是一道亮丽的风景。有段时间秦昭逾想留胡子，冒出青青胡茬后蹭夏炽的时候总被嫌弃扎脸，亲他腿根也哼唧着说刺的疼，后来就放弃了。   
夏炽说喜欢他光溜溜的下巴。   
一圈过后，夏炽体力渐渐跟不上，速度放慢了许多，秦昭逾无所察觉，他本就比夏炽高，速度又快，等第二圈他再回头瞥夏炽时，却发现人不见了。他当即停下摘了泳镜回头找人，看见不远处夏炽正靠在岸边跟别人讲话，大概是两人撞到，那人正在跟夏炽道歉。   
秦昭逾游过去时，那看起来年纪跟夏炽差不多的男生正十分羞涩的跟夏炽说着对不起，夏炽摆摆手说没事，是自己没看见。那男生想了想又问，一会儿出去时能不能请你吃个饭？   
夏炽正要拒绝，秦昭逾踩水过来，揽住他肩膀，目光十分不友好的看着对面的男生，说，不好意思。   
那男生似乎一眼就看出两人关系，连忙又说抱歉，尴尬的转身游走了。   
秦昭逾不爽，把人压到岸边池壁上，下身紧紧贴在他腿根蹭了两下，沉声道，“都说了不许你在这儿发骚。”   
“这就吃醋啦？”夏炽笑嘻嘻的问，随后解释，“那小孩还没我大呢，就问问我去不去吃饭。”   
“那你想去吗？”秦昭逾表情沉下来。   
夏炽没否认，反倒是问他，“那你希望我去吗？你是不是觉得所有人都喜欢我呀？”   
“别人喜不喜欢你我不知道，都想睡你倒是真的。”秦昭逾低声不悦。   
夏炽笑的娇嗔，不痛不痒的踢了他一脚，要游走，却被秦昭逾拦住了。   
他望着夏炽的眼睛，那里面被湖蓝的池水衬的波光粼粼，一闪一闪的，夏炽没躲，回望着他的目光，嘴角含笑，不明所以。   
“怎么啦？”   
“夏炽，我们在一起多久了？”秦昭逾表情变得认真起来，他退开一些，抹了一把脸上的水，露出英俊的面孔，夏炽看着他微微出神，想起了几年前，只不过那些回忆一闪而过，他又换回之前温柔的表情。   
夏炽不知道他在想什么，猜测他是不是为刚才的事生气了，他不想惹到秦昭逾，便低头掰着手指头算起来，他数了一会儿，开口道，“唔，差不多三个月了吧。”   
“夏炽，让我做你男朋友吧，好不好？”   
“啊？”   
不知道是不是游泳馆太大太空荡，有其他人嘈杂的讲话声，有那么一瞬间夏炽什么都没听见，他不是演戏，是真的什么都没听到，只看见秦昭逾唇瓣一张一合，神情严肃。   
“我没听清，你说什么？”   
秦昭逾凑近他，声音软下来，是前所未有的温柔，他贴着夏炽的耳垂，重新认真说道。   
“让我做你男朋友，好不好？”   
夏炽这一次是真的听清了，他瞪大眼睛愣了几秒，忽而笑了，他后背贴在池壁上偏了偏头看着秦昭逾，看不出在想些什么。   
秦昭逾心跳骤然加速，像一辆火车冲撞而来轰隆轰隆响个不停，如果夏炽把手放在他胸口，一定能感受到他此时此刻很紧张，却又炽热的心跳。他从小到大很少会因为什么事如此紧张，衣来伸手饭来张口，想要什么都能轻易得到的人生，秦昭逾第一次感受到人生的不确定性，不知道结果的事情都让他惶恐不安，尤其是夏炽会不会答应做他男朋友这件事。   
秦昭逾觉得度日如年，等待夏炽回答，每一秒都难熬得像在火烧火燎的沙漠中光着脚走步，每过一秒就多走一步，无边无垠，没有尽头。   
他像等待宣判的虔诚信徒望着面前的人，忽然想起有次吵架时夏炽跟他说的那句‘你根本就不懂’，他确实，他觉得自己读不懂夏炽，连他在想什么都看不透。   
两个人相对沉默，秦昭逾不说话夏炽也不说，他从最开始就喜欢上夏炽，拖了这么久，说明他有的是耐心等他。   
这边是深水区，夏炽要踮脚才能露出水面，他似乎站累了，双手撑着池边跳上去坐着，见秦昭逾还是看着，他一脚踩在秦昭逾脸上像一个调皮的小朋友笑出声。   
“秦昭逾，你在开玩笑吧？”

 

 

-15  
“我是认真的。”秦昭逾说。   
这夏炽当然知道，秦昭逾对他的好不会掩饰，他能感觉得到，可是他却不能像秦昭逾那样无所顾忌的说出这种话，他在怕，却不能告诉秦昭逾在怕什么。   
“唔，那我总要把那些钱还给你。”夏炽偏过头不看他脚丫一下一下的拨弄着池水，秦昭逾捧着他不老实的双脚亲了亲。   
他说，“那本来就是给你的，钱不重要。”   
“我们恋爱总要自由平等，不还你钱怎么也还算是被包养关系吧。”夏炽笑。   
秦昭逾没说话。   
“我，我考虑考虑。”   
“把钱给我你是不是就觉得我们之间两清了？”   
“这样才能重新开始不是吗？”   
秦昭逾对他的逻辑关系败下阵，只好作罢，丧气的说，“那好，你好好考虑一下吧。”   
秦昭逾戴上泳镜，打算撒野在水里游到双腿瘫软来缓解胸口的闷气，可刚一戴上泳镜准备走，夏炽忽然用脚踝勾住他脖颈向前一带，在他诧异的目光中，忽然弯下腰亲了上来。夏炽伸出细软的舌头撩弄他唇瓣，钻进去与他舌尖缠绵，发出啧啧的水声。   
秦昭逾透过泳镜看他，像深海里的鱼。   
他抱着夏炽的腰沉进水里，捏着他后颈深吻，夏炽头发又长了些，深紫色漂浮在水中又软又密，让秦昭逾想起美人鱼，他就真的扫了一眼夏炽的身后还以为能看见鱼尾，但还是那双白嫩的长腿，秦昭逾想，那大概是鱼尾变成的双腿。   
夏炽在水里没法换气，被亲的难以呼吸，差点断了气，才从秦昭逾怀里挣扎出来。   
他抹了抹脸上的水，帮秦昭逾摘下泳镜，看着他说，“不管怎么样，我都会在你身边。我只是你一个人的，也永远都只属于你一个。”   
这些没有根据无从考究的话，一点一滴侵蚀着秦昭逾的心，更可怕的是，他居然慢慢开始相信了。   
秦昭逾九月都在公司忙，基本没回学校，跟乔一鸣出去过几次也不逗留太晚，急着回家陪夏炽。到了十月才开始回校上课，夏炽不愿意一个人在家，便跟着秦昭逾一起泡图书馆。   
那些复杂的东西他看不懂，秦昭逾做笔记，夏炽怕打扰他便不讲话，就躺在他腿上玩手机，周围没人时，秦昭逾会低下头亲亲夏炽鼻尖，或是交换一颗甜腻的吻。   
“一会想吃什么？”   
秦昭逾写完最后一个字，把书合上活动手腕，修长的手指按了几下关节发出咯嘣的响声，随后又捏了捏夏炽的腰，轻声问他。   
夏炽侧躺在他腿上，几乎快要睡着，呼出的热气吹在他小腹，撩的秦昭逾发痒，他笑笑动了动跨，语气暧昧，“想吃吗？”   
“讨厌，我都要睡着了。”夏炽脸颊浮现一片潮红，不知是睡的太久还是听见了秦昭逾的话害羞。   
他起身揉了揉眼睛，“想吃你学校对面那家火锅。”   
“好。”   
秦昭逾亲亲他，起身收拾东西，夏炽站在他身旁帮他把滚到一旁的笔收回来丢进书包里。   
刚收拾好秦昭逾接了个电话，公司下个月刊杂志出了点问题，要他这两天去一趟公司处理，他想了想，说好。夏炽问他出了什么事，秦昭逾说晚上要加班。   
“今天晚上吗？”夏炽问道。   
“明后天吧，可能要工作几天，我会晚一点回家。”   
“哦，对了，正好这两天有家公司要我去面试，我想去看看。”夏炽舔了舔下唇，干巴巴的说。   
最近夏炽很乖，秦昭逾丝毫没起疑，随口问道，“什么公司，拍杂志吗？”   
“差不多，只是叫我去看看，时间…还没定。”   
“好，会很晚吗？”两人走出图书馆，刚好赶上下课时间，熙熙攘攘的学生从教学楼走出来。   
“不知道。”   
周围的声音嘈杂起来，秦昭逾没听清他讲什么，自顾自的说。   
“嗯？如果太晚的话我去接你，有事就打电话给我。”   
公司十一月刊新改版的样本没送出去，印刷厂印了一半助理才发现出了差错，新来的部门负责人不知道在想什么，又拖了好久发现实在到了无法挽回的地步了才哭着告诉秦昭逾助理。定版负责人大学刚毕业两年，是个做事挺认真负责的姑娘，之前一直认真一丝不苟，没想到一下子犯这么大的错误。   
秦昭逾连续两三天白天在学校，晚上去公司开会，忙得团团转，回家时都临近深夜，夏炽已经睡了，第二天满眼疲惫，秦昭逾问他面试没有，夏炽只是说还没通知。   
杂志重新调整不仅时间紧促，还会给公司带来巨大损失，秦昭逾没空责怪，只能每天带着大家加班，连续熬了一周才勉强把问题解决。   
他几天没来得及刮胡子，又冒出胡茬。在公司洗了个澡，刮了胡子，准备晚上带夏炽吃烛光晚餐，订了位子想好好陪陪他。最近太忙，忽略他好几天，终于空闲，秦昭逾想夏炽大概在心底责怪自己，但也没说。   
他到车上抽了根烟，一旦工作忙起来时很容易忘记去想念一个人，但等工作结束，叽喳人群散了，空荡只剩下他一个人时，思念便如杂草般疯长蔓延。这几天尽管忙碌他都会抽出空隙给夏炽打电话，一听到声音本该缓解，却没想到更想他了。   
秦昭逾觉得自己矫情的像恋爱中的少女，可却是真实的想，只不过男人不爱说罢了。   
等烟尾最后一点火光被碾灭，秦昭逾双手搭在后脑勺靠了一会儿，打开音响随机放了首歌，上次夏炽说喜欢听邓丽君，他便都换成了那些老歌。随机到《夜来香》，秦昭逾阖上眼睛，听萦绕在耳旁的歌声，声线撩人心弦，他恍惚间觉得若是在家里，他应该和夏炽伴着这首歌跳舞。   
是月朗星稀的傍晚，他们家有很大的露台，应该只有他们两个人在，夏炽不爱穿长裤，那么就是一条直筒淡蓝色短裤，他没穿拖鞋，踩在自己脚背上。   
两个人都不会跳舞，秦昭逾握着他的手，搂着他的腰，在露台上吹着风缓缓移动，夏炽则由于踩他脚背站的不稳，所以靠在他胸口，随他一起抬脚落地，听着音乐在露台上晒月光，笑着跳舞，他们不知疲惫的跳了好久，最后踩的秦昭逾脚背发麻，夏炽都要睡着了，却还是痴痴的望着他笑，跟他讨吻。   
在幻想中画面渐渐清晰，秦昭逾有这些事情真的发生过的错觉，可是他记忆中明明没有。   
这首歌结束，秦昭逾开车去了公司附近的一家商场。   
他进了店，在钻戒柜台前驻足。店员跟他一一介绍，最后秦昭逾选了一枚他觉得最适合夏炽的钻戒，开始他觉得男孩子戴钻戒或许有些突兀，可拿起来观赏，脑补出夏炽那白的透亮的手指戴上这枚戒指时，只觉得美得不可方物。夏炽的手指又嫩又细，关节白玉般剔透，没有装饰本就好看至极，这颗钻戒在夏炽手上也不过是一丝点缀。   
秦昭逾买了戒指回到车上，虽说是刚刚的决定，可他一点都不觉得草率，夏炽身上有他的名字，他的印记，戴上他的戒指，就这样无声无息的一点点占有他的全部，占据他的生命。   
他想告诉夏炽，无论他决定什么时候开始，自己都会在这里等他。   
秦昭逾正准备给夏炽打电话问他在哪，告诉他酒店地址或是自己去接，但刚拿起手机就接到乔一鸣的电话，秦昭逾微微差异，右眼皮跳了一下。   
“喂？怎么了？”秦昭逾问。   
“你最近还跟夏炽在一起吗？”电话那头有些嘈杂，一听就知道是夜店包厢厕所隔间这种地方，以前他跟乔一鸣整天泡在那，声音再熟悉不过。   
秦昭逾失笑，“怎么，每次找我都是问夏炽？”   
“不是，他最近好像很缺钱？我以为你还在养着他。”乔一鸣似乎碰到熟人打招呼，应了几声又说，“我在’泰禾’看见他了。”   
‘泰禾’是家酒楼，明面上是饭店，二楼往上全是夜店，全市最大的灰色交易场所，什么违法乱纪的事里面都干，一般普通人不知道这个地方，换句话说，坏人们在这儿欢聚一堂。   
以前秦昭逾乔一鸣他们去过几次，因为家里跟这儿的老板都有生意往来，没事会泡在这闲聊喝酒，顺便帮忙看着场子，这里来来往往的人他们也认识八九不离十。   
“他自己？”秦昭逾摩挲钻戒的手指停下，把戒指放回盒子里，“我现在过去。”   
“其实，你也别来的好。”乔一鸣难得一见的犹豫片刻。   
“嗬，怎么，他跟那帮拉皮条的混在一起吗？”他想不出夏炽还能干什么。   
“也不是，他跟祝瑜那小子在一起，好像帮别人拿货。我也不清楚，之前看过他一次我还以为看错了，没想到真是他，就来问问你。”乔一鸣说。   
祝瑜是当地最大毒贩祝明生的儿子，最近上面盯祝家盯的紧，大的生意都放置下来，就叫祝瑜出来在这种地方零零散散卖些货，他基本不出面，会联系好时间地点叫人来，一般都在泰禾，只不过乔一鸣说他最近都在，夏炽也在，秦昭逾心里咯噔一下。   
他不愿意跟这些人有过多来往，一是近墨者黑，二是也没什么必要。   
他怎么也想不出整天待在自己身边的夏炽怎么突然会跟他们这群人混在一起。   
窗外天色暗下来，黑的像一片墨。   
秦昭逾许久没来这里，他跟夏炽在一起后连夜店都不去了，一进门便被这里哄闹的音乐和喧嚣的气氛搅的太阳穴突突的疼，祝瑜的包厢在二楼拐角处，他刚上楼，就看见了夏炽瘦弱的身影，他穿着件暗红色的外套衬的他脸颊没什么血色，和祝瑜面对面。   
夏炽没有表情，从兜里掏出一个小盒子，打开给祝瑜看了看，然后递给他。   
两个人说了些什么，秦昭逾没听见。   
祝瑜点了根卷着叶子的烟，故意把呼出的雾气吹在夏炽脸上，随后大笑几声，想要招呼夏炽跟他进包厢，夏炽摇头拒绝，却被人拉住手腕，他跟祝瑜比太瘦小，挣扎几下无果，眼看就要被拉进包厢，他惊慌失措，须臾便感受到腰间被人扶了一下。   
“哟，稀客啊。”祝瑜看见人，不易察觉的握了下拳头把手收回来露出一个意味深长的笑。   
“好久不见了，”秦昭逾把夏炽揽进怀里，没心思跟他嘘寒问暖在这儿假客套，说到，“他是我的人，我先带走了。”   
“是吗？啧，王大公子好眼光啊，”祝瑜丝毫没有放他走的意思，侧身拦了他一下，目光对着夏炽上下打量，随后笑笑，说了句意味不明的话，“我这儿最近有批好货，不嫌弃可以来找我玩玩。”   
“祝家什么时候涉足这么广了，不怕那群拉皮条的来说你抢他们生意？”秦昭逾虽说着玩笑话，语气却沉下来。   
“哈哈哈，大家一起玩嘛，我以前不知道你好这口，不然咱早就一起玩了不是？什么货都有。”祝瑜讪笑跟秦昭逾套近乎，吸了两口烟，想邀他进去。   
秦昭逾没动，盯着祝瑜看了一会儿，看的祝瑜背后起寒，他跟秦昭逾接触的少，也知道他们家不干这个，以为夏炽是他带着做事来这儿的，但现在看来似乎猜测有些偏差，他干笑几声，刚想开口。   
秦昭逾突然一改之前的低沉，温和笑了笑，口吻谦和，“改日再聊。带我男朋友先走了。”   
祝瑜愣了愣，看着两个人的背影，嘀咕道，男朋友？   
果然，刚走出几步，包厢的门就开了，祝明生从里面走出来，看见祝瑜一个人站在哪，问道，你的小朋友怎么走了，不说今天跟你一起来玩？祝瑜摇摇头，讪笑，不带他了。   
刚刚包厢的门溜了一条缝隙，秦昭逾恍惚间听见祝明生的声音，便知道此地不宜久留，不然今天他跟夏炽谁都走不掉了。他不知道夏炽清不清楚这里面的利害关系，若是他今天不来，不知道夏炽进了毒枭的老窝明天还能不能活着回来。   
离开二楼后，秦昭逾积郁在心中的情绪已久，终于暴怒，他气夏炽什么时候胆子这么大了，一声不吭的居然还来干这种地方做违法的事。他怎么也想不出夏炽他怎么敢。   
他拉着夏炽手腕走到一楼拐角处，找了间没人包厢刷卡把人拽进去，摔在沙发上。   
夏炽的腰不小心磕到桌子角，疼的他半跪在地上，眼眶微红。兜里又掉出一个小盒子。   
秦昭逾面无表情的捡起来看，打开后里面是包装好的白色粉末。他转身把那些东西冲进马桶，回来后语气很淡，却带着寒刀似的令人发冷。   
“别告诉我，你不知道这里面是什么。”秦昭逾蹲下来，攥起夏炽衣领，逼迫他看向自己，夏炽瘫坐在那微微扬起头，像只被猎人捕获的兔子，什么都不说。   
“你知道祝瑜他们是什么人吗？你不想好好活了是不是！”夏炽越是不说话，他越是生气，他以为，他以为他跟夏炽终于可以好好开始了，却没想到他根本不了解夏炽，他一点都不了解。   
秦昭逾觉得自己像个傻子被骗的团团转，他对夏炽的一切认知，只不过是夏炽想让他了解的那一部分，而夏炽不想让他知道的，他永远也不知道，夏炽只要动动手指，他连反抗的余地都没有。   
“你说话。”秦昭逾把他提起来些，“你怎么会跟他们认识。”   
“我，我只是帮别人送过来。”夏炽身体轻轻颤抖，眼睛湿漉漉的，说话须臾间滑落一滴眼泪。   
“为什么？”秦昭逾压抑着火气问，他声音很低，却丝毫掩饰不住怒气，“你想死是不是，你是想搞死你自己，还是我们一起死？夏炽你为什么不能好好的跟我在一起？”   
“你为什么？为什么总是这样？？”

 

 

-16

秦昭逾松了手，夏炽像失去了控制的提线木偶靠在沙发上，他抿着下唇，说了一句秦昭逾最不想听到的话。   
夏炽说：“我需要钱。”   
秦昭逾像听了天大的笑话哈哈笑了。  
“钱？我不能给你吗，你要多少我不能满足你吗？夏炽，你想要多少我都能给你啊！”他声音沙哑着低吼，如果夏炽想要，他可以把全部都给他。   
夏炽流眼泪，在脸上划过两条清晰的泪痕，他嘴唇发白，坐在他面前，此时的夏炽很安静，安静地望着他，安静地流眼泪。秦昭逾忽然明白了什么，他看着夏炽苦笑，“你要钱是想要还给我？夏炽，你还是要走是不是？”   
“我，我没……”夏炽颤抖着想要去握他的手，却被秦昭逾躲开了。   
他大笑几声，声音听起来却十分悲凉，“你以为我为这些钱留你吗，我多喜欢你，你感受不到吗，夏炽，你为什么要一而再再而三的折磨我。”   
“给你，什么都给你...”秦昭逾摸出自己的钱包，把里面一沓现金拿出来扔在他身上，然后把卡也抽出来扔给他，最后干脆连钱包也扔在他身上。秦昭逾手劲大，夏炽一扬头，钱包刚好砸在他下巴旁，被上面金属扣划下一小道伤口。   
他脸色不好，一点红都没有，这道伤口很快颜色加深，渗出一丝血迹，顺着他白皙的下颌线留下一道蜿蜒的痕迹。夏炽好看的眉间颤了颤，一言不发。   
“这不就是你想要的吗，”秦昭逾语气渐弱，“你要是真想走的话就走吧。”   
“我不会再留你了。”   
他站起身看见夏炽眼里蓄满泪水，大颗大颗留下来，夏炽哭的一点声音都没有，也没有抱着他撒娇了，只是咬着下唇。下巴旁那道暗红的痕迹像一道闪电，把他心劈的七零八碎，秦昭逾觉得胸口闷，他转身走了几步又返回来，把那个装着戒指的盒子扔到夏炽脚边。   
头也不回地离开了。   
夏炽把脚边的盒子捡起来打开，看见了里面那颗熠熠发光的钻戒。   
他呆呆的坐在那，终于忍不住埋头发出细弱的哭声。   
秦昭逾为什么就不能再等等他呢，还是他们两个都早已经知道，这份等待根本就没有结局。   
“秦昭逾还是这么喜欢你啊，他对你这么好，你怎么就忍心一次次的伤他心呢？夏炽，你好残忍啊。”   
这声音他再熟悉不过了，夏炽抬起头，看见叶一渊居高临下的站在自己面前，嘴角带着一抹淡淡的微笑。叶一渊长相和善，笑起来像是学校里最受欢迎的那种阳光型学长，眼睛弯弯的，看起来善良又温和。   
可对于夏炽来说，他却是魔鬼般梦魇的存在。   
“你…你怎么在？”夏炽把手里的盒子攥紧，看见他又向前走了一步，弯腰蹲在自己面前，他下意识向后躲了躲。   
“你怕我干什么？我又不会吃了你。”叶一渊笑的温和，摸了摸他冰凉的脸颊，一字一顿的说，“我是你哥哥啊。”   
夏炽目光冷漠的看着他，问，“你为什么要这样对我？”   
“因为我喜欢你啊。”   
叶一渊伸出指尖，在夏炽白长的脖颈顺着血迹摸到下巴，在他伤口上轻轻揉了一下，把几乎干涸的血渍模糊一片，他笑着把手指放在舌尖上舔了舔，锈腥的味道让他眼睛眯起来，夏炽流血和属于他的味道让叶一渊很亢奋。   
“我对你的喜欢不比秦昭逾少，可是你为什么从来都不看我一眼呢，明明是我先遇到你的，夏炽。”   
他声音温和，语气像在讲床边故事，连表情也丝毫看不出恶毒，他继续说，“我那么喜欢你，你明明应该属于我的，你看，我就不忍心把你弄出血了，还把你一个人丢在这儿，我对你那么温柔，我只想疼你爱你。”   
“爱一个人不会是这样的。”夏炽冷冰冰的看着他，丝毫不带任何感情。   
“那是什么样，像秦昭逾？他什么都不记得，在他心里你永远也改变不了你就是个出来卖的这个事实。”叶一渊嘴角终于露出一抹带着邪气的笑容，眼尾也垂下来，“他以前那么爱你，还不是离开你了，还不是把你给忘了。夏炽，你怎么不接受事实呢？”   
“叶一渊，我这辈子都不会喜欢你，就算没有秦昭逾，那个人也不会是你。”夏炽说。   
叶一渊目光五味杂陈，他没说话，从旁边桌子上抽了两张纸巾帮夏炽把脖子上的痕迹擦了擦，动作温柔的像擦拭珍贵的宝贝，神情平淡。   
这让夏炽产生错觉，慢慢想起他刚来家里，刚认识叶一渊的时候，他在院子里摔破了膝盖，他就是这样帮夏炽清理伤口，然后帮他擦眼泪，声音温柔的说，“弟弟，你别哭。”   
一晃多年，叶一渊笑起来还是那么好看，可是怎么就变成现在这样了。   
不过是他说了句喜欢，就一切都回不去了。   
在许鹤离婚后，经常夜不归宿，夏炽和叶一渊睡在一起，他瘦小的身子缩在床的一角，与叶一渊面对面。   
窗外下着暴雨，雨点噼里啪啦砸在身后的窗户上，无尽的黑夜像有无数双手禁锢着他。夏炽瑟瑟发抖，许鹤总是把发生无法挽回的这一切归罪于夏炽，没来由的发脾气，他不知道这样昏暗的生活什么时候才能结束，只有叶一渊给他最后一丝温暖，如果问是什么还让他留在这里，大概是因为还有个对他视若珍宝的哥哥。   
他虽然十几岁才遇见夏炽，但是对他却像亲人一般，所有最好的都给他，他们从小一起玩，一起上学，一起长大。就算后来离婚搬家之后，每次许鹤发脾气也都是他把夏炽护在身后。   
“过来一点。”叶一渊把他揽进怀里，这是他最后取暖的地方了。   
熟睡到后半夜，雨停了，空气热的发闷，夏炽把被子掀下来透气，恍惚间觉得身上潮湿粘腻，他揉了揉眼睛无意识的看了一眼睡在身旁的哥哥，他以为他已经睡了，却没想到他还看着自己，夏炽吓了一跳，觉得腿间一凉。   
夏炽向后躲了躲，支支吾吾地叫哥哥。   
他感觉到叶一渊在摸他大腿，他向后躲，叶一渊却笑着越凑越近。   
夏炽顿时觉得后背发麻，他紧咬下唇，浑身发抖，燥热发闷的天气却让他四肢冰凉。他清晰的感觉到叶一渊滚烫的掌心在他小腹间游走。   
“不要！”夏炽尖叫一声从床上滚落摔在地上，他没顾穿拖鞋，也没开灯，跌跌撞撞的跑进厕所，扶着墙壁对着马桶干呕。他不敢回想刚刚发生了什么，他宁愿相信这是自己在做梦。他觉得好恶心，胃里翻江倒海，可是除了一些汁水什么都吐不出来。   
他干呕一阵，漱口后发现叶一渊靠着门框偏头看他，仿佛刚才发生的事并没什么不妥。   
“怎么啦，恶心到你了吗？”叶一渊眼睛弯起来似笑非笑，却是关心的语气。   
见夏炽没说话，他走近些，自顾自的说，“你不是在学校里交了个男朋友吗，我以为你喜欢这个。”   
夏炽诧异的看着他，张了张嘴，半晌才挤出几个字。   
“你，你是我哥哥。”   
叶一渊拿了纸巾帮他擦嘴转身进了房间。等夏炽彻底冷静后，他回去看到叶一渊开了盏床头灯，暖黄色映衬下他神情温和，却那么陌生。   
“你怎么知道，我交男朋友的事？”夏炽怕他又作出什么出格的事，可是现在又无处可去，他选择先开口，但叶一渊并没有回答这个问题，两人之间的空气安静片刻，他忽然说。   
“珩珩，我喜欢你。”   
他说的诚恳，目光赤裸，但夏炽又想起刚才叶一渊摸他身体的情形，只想要落荒而逃。   
在叶一渊说出这件事后，他对夏炽的感情流露的肆无忌惮，夏炽只好躲，再之后，事态的发展超出了他所有的预想。   
叶一渊对他纠缠不清，很快被许鹤看出端倪，她质问叶一渊却得到肯定的回答，他就是喜欢夏炽，不属于亲情之间的那种喜欢。许鹤连同之前发生的事全都怪罪于夏炽，他问夏炽，你怎么不去死。   
一天夜里，叶一渊问夏炽，你为什么不喜欢我，我一直对你那么好。   
“我只是把你当家人。”   
“是吗，可我从没这么想过，我在等你长大，可是你却喜欢上别人了，我不想等了。”叶一渊笑笑，他继续说，“你知道是谁告诉爸，妈跟别的男人乱搞吗？”   
夏炽瞪大眼睛，不敢相信的看着他，却得到了肯定的答案。   
叶一渊是笑眼，笑起来人畜无害，阳光又帅气，睫毛很长，论谁也联想不到他会做出这种事。   
“是我啊。”他语气平和的说。   
“我嫉妒你会对别人好，会对别人笑，无论谁都不行。”   
“那你想想，我会不会嫉妒你男朋友呢？”叶一渊声音很好听，可是每句话都让夏炽背后发凉，他回想起之前他对自己种种的好，只觉得可怕。   
“哥，”夏炽软下嗓子，无力地问道，“你想要做什么？”   
“你猜猜呢。”叶一渊露出一排整洁的牙齿，笑容明朗的令夏炽额头落下几滴冷汗。   
那段时间他每天都提心吊胆，害怕他会做出出格的事，但叶一渊什么也没做。再往后，他都不想回忆了。   
在他男朋友高三摸底考试前喝醉酒去找他打架，那次夏炽不在，只知道两败俱伤，叶一渊住院，他男朋友一走了之。   
夏炽也走了，他一秒也不想留在这儿，他找了个公司做平面模特，待遇一般，但也算有个住所，后来他就找到了秦昭逾。再之后，秦昭逾又一次喜欢上他了。   
他以为慢慢的，一切终于可以回到过去，他跟秦昭逾住在一起，偶尔会投些简历给其他公司，大部分时间都跟秦昭逾泡在一起，夏炽要求的不多，他只觉得现在这样就很好，他奢求的不多，只想过安稳生活。   
可偏偏他找到秦昭逾，叶一渊又找到了他。   
“我只是喜欢你，我想我没做错什么。”叶一渊说。   
那时候许鹤浑浑噩噩，三番五次找夏炽讽刺他，知道秦昭逾有钱后叫他付叶一渊的医药费，不然就让全校都知道他给别的男人卖屁股，夏炽没办法，只好辍学，拿了钱给叶一渊。他以为那次在医院可以是跟他最后一次见面。   
但叶一渊从没想过要放他走。   
“珩珩，对不起。”   
“以后还是别联系了，我不欠你们家什么了。”夏炽对着电话那端冷冰冰地说。   
“出来见一面好吗，我保证以后不会打扰你…和秦昭逾了。”电话那头停顿片刻，又说，“我毕竟是你十几年的哥哥。”   
“我发誓，珩珩，我只最后见你一次，我想跟你亲口道歉，我知道是我错了，我不会再纠缠你，我……”   
“好了，我知道了。”夏炽无奈叹气，叶一渊说的没错，他毕竟也照顾了自己十几年，就算他后来...可是他没做什么，在那之前，夏炽不得不承认自己对他有很深的感情，却没想到，叶一渊的永远不是他想的那么简单，他又一次将自己带进了无尽的黑暗。   
秦昭逾最近开了公司，白天有大把空闲时间，叶一渊和许鹤搬了新家，似乎是许鹤傍上有钱的男人，夏炽去他新家跟他一起吃饭，叶一渊喝了些酒，跟他道歉。   
夏炽摇摇头，他说，都过去了。   
“我不想回忆从前那些事，缘分尽了，我们以后也不要再见面了。”夏炽没喝酒，只喝了叶一渊给他倒的果汁。   
叶一渊点点头，露出他迷惑人心的招牌笑容，儒雅随和，良久，夏炽觉得头晕，他恍惚间听见叶一渊说，“珩珩，你不觉得自己傻吗？”   
“什么意思？”   
“我以为你今天不会来了，还好为你提前准备了礼物。”叶一渊唏嘘不已，走近揉了揉他头发，“但我不会伤害你的。”   
“你，你怎么……”   
夏炽站起来想逃，可刚走了两步就跌坐在地上，他双腿一点力气也没有，难以置信的看着步步逼近的叶一渊，他紧蹙眉头，慌乱的摸出手机想要给秦昭逾打电话，叶一渊没拦他，只是轻笑。   
“你确定，你希望他来？我可不能保证他会看到什么难以接受的画面，你觉得呢？”   
叶一渊是魔鬼，从他对自己说喜欢的那一刻起，他就应该意识到了。他说的对，夏炽傻透了，他不该一而再三的相信他，给他对自己下手的机会，他好不容易，好不容易能让秦昭逾接受自己，喜欢自己。   
夏炽感觉双腿腾空被人抱起，他绝望地闭上双眼，在十年前，叶一渊一家把他从潮湿阴暗的角落带向光明，又一次次在他世界里笼罩上阴影。如果别人对你所有的好都要偿还，那么他对叶一渊的补偿也该足够了。这是不是最后一次了。他在心里乞求，求叶一渊放过他吧。   
叶一渊小心翼翼把他放在床上，一颗一颗解开他衬衫扣子，拉开他的拉链。他并没再碰他了，拿了相机给他拍照，刺眼的闪光灯和咔嚓的声响对着夏炽，他绝望却又难耐的看着他。   
“我好喜欢你这个表情。”   
他收了相机，坐在夏炽身旁，沉醉的看着他，给他讲他曾经怎么迷恋夏炽，如何喜欢他，他讲的神情，可夏炽只觉得反胃。叶一渊讲的沉迷，以至于后来他想要压在夏炽身上时几乎已经过了药效，夏炽这次没再犹豫，在他胯下狠狠踹了一脚，连滚带爬跑出了这个房间。   
他承认他也害怕秦昭逾，可知道秦昭逾永远不会做伤害他的事，但是他对叶一渊的怕远远超过如此，他就是生命中的魔鬼。   
他从楼里逃出来，接到了秦昭逾打来的电话。   
那一刻，他好想抱着他大哭，他好希望秦昭逾可以保护他。   
可是他又好怕，怕秦昭逾会不相信他。   
连他自己都迷茫，他不知道这算不算背叛秦昭逾，也不知道什么时候能逃离叶一渊，远离这个噩梦。   
之后叶一渊总是要见他，若是不接电话，他就会发来那天给夏炽拍的照片。夏炽裸露着胸膛，那里粉嫩嫩的，白嫩的身体泛着粉红，两腿之间那处被内裤的布料紧紧包裹出清晰的轮廓，高高翘起，看起来色气满满。抓拍的照片有些微微张嘴，嫩红的舌尖上挂着一丝透明的液体，有些扭着身体，看起来诱惑淫色。秦昭逾就坐在他身旁，夏炽手一抖，删除了那条消息。   
很快他又发来一条。   
“我不介意也发给他一份。”   
夏炽瞥了身旁的人一眼，颤抖着回复：好，我见你。   
那段日子里夏炽魂不守舍，他知道秦昭逾不傻，看出端倪却也什么都没说，他总是想，这是最后一次了，最后一次，叶一渊会放过他，再也不会出现在他和秦昭逾的生活里。   
“我会把时间地点发给你，你帮我把这个交给祝瑜。”叶一渊在咖啡店里与他面对面的坐着，帮他杯子里加了两块方糖，和缓的笑，“我记得你喜欢吃甜。”   
“现在不喜欢了。”   
夏炽把盒子拿过来，打开，看见里面是什么后，不敢确信的用手捏了捏那粉末，又把盒子扣好，他难以置信的看着对面的人，紧皱眉头压低声音问。   
“你是要我去做犯法的事？”   
“不会有事的。在那里没人会抓你。”叶一渊挑了挑眉，“ 我不会让你有事的，你别怕。”   
“你为什么不自己去？”夏炽问。   
“我不太方便。”叶一渊动了动嘴角，“但我保证是最后一次了。”   
“你每次都这样说。”夏炽冷笑。   
“是啊，我每次都下定决心再也不见你，可是我忍不住想你，我太想你了，珩珩，我真的喜欢你。”叶一渊想要去握他的手，夏炽移开目光躲开了。   
他舔了舔发干的下唇，没再喝一口那杯咖啡，半晌淡淡的说道，“我知道了。”   
秦昭逾公司出事加班，他来过一次泰禾但没见到祝瑜，第二次来，就被秦昭逾发现了。   
接着就是刚刚发生的那一幕。   
夏炽心想，秦昭逾把那枚戒指扔在他身上的时候，大概两个人之间彻底结束了。因为叶一渊，因为他，让他再一次失去了秦昭逾。   
夏炽攥着盒子的手指微微颤抖，关节因为血液不畅而溢出红色，看起来像鲜血要顺着他的手指流出来，染红一片。   
“我不会再让你得逞了。”夏炽咬着牙说。   
叶一渊没有太大的表情，似乎夏炽的一举一动都如他所料，和他计划的一样，夏炽会和秦昭逾和好如初，最后却经不住他五次三番的涉足，最终夏炽会除了他别无选择，又或者，一会夏炽就会认命跟他回去了。   
除了他，谁还会给夏炽一个家呢。又有谁会像自己这样爱他呢，叶一渊病态的想。   
但夏炽，只是扶着茶几站起来，面无表情的走到门口，在那的装饰柜上拿下一瓶酒，他开了瓶盖咕咚咕咚喝下半瓶啤酒。   
“你要是想喝酒，我可以陪你，晚上我接你回家。”叶一渊走到他身边，像从前那样温善，语气里露出些压抑不住的兴奋，他以为夏炽终于明白，终于想通会跟自己离开了。   
“叶一渊，你知道吗，我觉得你很可怜，”夏炽用手背抹了抹嘴角沾着的啤酒，喘了口气，接着把剩下的喝完，才说，“你永远只活在你自己的世界里，从头到尾，你都只是在幻想。”   
“你幻想我会喜欢上你，幻想我会接受你对我的好，可是你只不过是在一次次的伤害我，以前因为你照顾我那么多年，你是我哥哥，我对你有感情，但是现在，以后，再也不会有了。”   
夏炽面无表情，语气坚定，叶一渊表情终于在这一刻有了一丝慌乱，那是很难在他表情中看到的。   
“珩珩，我，我从没想过要害你。我只是不能接受，你和别人在一起。”   
夏炽冷漠的看着他，叶一渊突然声音沙哑，吞咽口水，他眼神惊慌，磕磕绊绊的说，“我喜欢你，珩珩，我是真的喜欢你，那些照片我都删了行不行，我不让你去找祝瑜了，你跟我回家好不好。”   
“珩珩，珩珩，我还是你哥哥，我还照顾你，我们回家行不行，我再也，再也不会做那些让你不开心的事了，我是你哥哥，叶一珩，夏炽。”   
夏炽早就心如死灰，他对叶一渊彻彻底底，一丝一毫的感情也没有，也不会再有了。   
他望着叶一渊，动了动嘴角，露出一个微笑，叶一渊看着他笑，自己也跟着笑，笑的跟从前一样，露出整洁的牙齿，看起来阳光又温柔，他第一次遇见的那个叶一渊，伸出手，问他要不要回家。   
他早就不是当初的那个哥哥了。   
夏炽笑着笑着就哭了，他哭，叶一渊也不笑了，他红着眼眶慌慌张张的帮夏炽擦眼泪，可夏炽眼泪多的怎么也擦不完，叶一渊用袖口帮他擦，一边擦一边颤抖着声音说，别哭了，跟哥哥回家好不好，珩珩，跟哥哥回家。   
只有他还会叫自己这个名字了。   
夏炽向后退了一步，哭着摇头。   
“叶一渊，我们再也回不去了，你不是我哥哥了。”夏炽举起手，叶一渊看到了但是却没躲他或许已经预料到接下来会发生什么，却只是向前走了一步，竭尽乞求的望着他，他甚至快要站不稳，想要跪在夏炽脚边求求他。   
夏炽举起啤酒瓶的手，毫不犹豫，狠狠的落在了他的头顶，玻璃破碎的声音震的他耳膜发溃，夏炽紧紧咬着牙，不想让自己再哭出声。   
他一字一顿的说。   
“这是还给你当初砸秦昭逾的那一下，现在谁也不欠谁了。”   
叶一渊躺在地上，他看见夏炽走了，眼睛被温热的液体模糊了视线，他看见夏炽越走越远，最后连背影也消失不见。   
他记得小时候，夏炽性格内向不爱说话，他整天变着法的逗夏炽开心，逗他笑，偶然一次他爬树摔下来，夏炽站在一旁噗嗤笑出了声。不知道是因为他太笨拙姿势搞笑，还是因为滑稽。那之后叶一渊没事就去爬树故意摔下来逗他笑，夏炽笑，他就跟着笑。有一次他爬的高了，结果真的摔下来，膝盖红肿一片渗出血丝，夏炽先是笑哥哥笨，后来笑着笑着就哭了。   
他拿了药水给叶一渊擦伤口，叶一渊给他擦眼泪，那个时候他的眼泪就像没开关的水龙头似的怎么也流不完，没想到长大了还是。涂药水时候疼的他冒汗，却在夏炽问他疼不疼的时候咬着牙说，一点也不疼。   
后来那儿留了一块很深的疤痕，现在也能看得见。   
只是这些都再也回不来了，叶一渊慢慢闭上眼睛，忽然很想睡一觉。   
如果夏炽现在回来帮他包扎涂药水，问他疼不疼，他还是会说，一点也不疼。

 

 

-17  
窗帘只遮住一半，稀疏的阳光透过玻璃窗照进来，顺着秦昭逾额头一侧缓缓滑落，温度适当唤醒了他半睡半醒间的梦境。   
秦昭逾眯起眼睛缓了一会儿，头痛欲裂，一时间没分清这究竟是早上的日出，还是旁晚的夕阳，他从枕头下面摸出手机按了两下，才发现已经没电了。   
此时此刻他睡在乔一鸣家，床头有倒好的温水和止痛药，他吃了一粒，起身站在窗边向外看。天边被染成红色，是火烧云被太阳金色余晖紧紧包裹，充斥着一片和谐的美感，这让他想起了电影里那种世界大战或是地球被拯救后的场面：破瓦残骸一片只剩下目光所及之处的几栋高楼，剩下那么几个还能喘气的，一般都会坐在天台上带着倦意却没什么表情，像他现在一样，望着窗外。   
秦昭逾回想起昨晚发生的事，只觉得身心俱疲，倒真像经历了刻骨铭心的灾难。   
他从泰禾离开后，开车在市区里转了两圈，最后停在了乔一鸣家楼下，打电话叫他出来喝酒。   
乔一鸣在他去之前有事提前离开了，不知道那发生了什么，只是秦昭逾很少会因为不悦而找他借酒消愁，他向来很能控制自己的情绪，可从夏炽出现后越来越难以把持。   
乔一鸣不好劝什么，陪着他一瓶一瓶的喝，开始秦昭逾还会跟他讲话，讲些夏炽和他的琐事，和他如何如何喜欢夏炽，又为他做了什么。但到后面喝醉了就开始胡言乱语，不知所云，直到最后他在洗手间吐到天昏地暗不省人事，乔一鸣只好给司机打电话带他回家。   
秦昭逾喝断片了。   
他酒量很好，以前高中毕业跟朋友喝酒时他能喝倒一片全身而退，但是昨晚他连跟乔一鸣说什么都想不起来了。他用大拇指按着太阳穴，努力回忆了一下，只觉得头晕眼花。   
但是临睡前，乔一鸣坐在他身边问了几句话，还清晰记得。   
乔一鸣问：“你真的一点都不记得了？”   
秦昭逾：“记得什么？”   
乔一鸣犹豫片刻，带着些醉意说，“你跟夏炽。”   
秦昭逾没懂他的意思。乔一鸣见他满眼迷茫，便一咬牙，把那段尘封在过去，所有人都勒令不允许告诉秦昭逾的’秘密’说了出来。   
“你跟叶一渊打架伤了头，把有关于夏炽全部记忆都忘了。”   
秦昭逾听完这句话倒头就睡着了。   
秦昭逾靠着墙回忆，他确信昨晚最后的对话是真实发生的，不是梦。   
他在门口抽烟，想顺着仅知道的一点消息想起些什么，他在脑海中描摹着夏炽的样子，他晃着双腿笑嘻嘻的对自己撒娇，还有他讨好的用屁／股蹭自己的小腹，他对夏炽的记忆还是从乔一鸣的生日那天开始，再往前，他什么都记不起来。   
在那之前夏炽对于他只是一个陌生的名字，他极其烦躁，心中还带着隐隐不安，原来夏炽接近他还有很多其他原因，或许夏炽从不是他想的那样，可是为什么他什么都不说，他从没跟自己提起过他们之间的过去，他总是遮掩事实。   
手机充好电，秦昭逾一看，晚上六点钟。   
不知道乔一鸣是死是活，睡到现在还不起床，他在门口失去耐心，正要推门进去，乔一鸣便睡眼惺忪的从里面出来了，他看见秦昭逾站在门口先是愣了一下，随后活动下脖子有气无力的说，“你起这么早，我以为你会睡到半夜，知不知道昨天回来天都亮了，你差点把人家老板吓到住院.......”   
“我跟夏炽到底怎么回事？”秦昭逾没心情听他讲那些有的没的，直奔主题。他觉得现在自己就像苍蝇一样毫无头绪满头乱撞，他想知道这一切，他想找回属于他的那段记忆，就像被人偷了最重要的东西，可是你无论如何也找不到了的那种慌张，让秦昭逾四肢无力，连呼吸都要提起很大的力气。   
他不知道谁能告诉他答案，但是隐约，好似所有人都拥有着属于他的那段时光，除了他自己。   
这种感觉实在是太糟糕了。   
乔一鸣还犹豫不决，而且已经后悔了他昨晚最后问秦昭逾的那几句话，他以为秦昭逾喝醉了会什么都记不起来，没想到倒是记住了最关键的。   
他为自己说错话懊恼的微微蹙眉，当初他们所有人都答应秦昭逾父母不再秦昭逾面前提起这段往事，让夏炽这个人在他生命中彻底消失，但是现在夏炽又出现在秦昭逾身边，秦昭逾再一次喜欢上他，乔一鸣又不忍心看他始终蒙在鼓里。   
他左右为难。   
秦昭逾没逼问，只是轻轻叹了口气，说，“你告诉我吧。”   
他没像从前那样对他一个字的命令’说’，估计那样乔一鸣就立刻一五一十的全都招了，可是现在面对秦昭逾憔悴又疲惫的神态，好声好气的跟他说，’你告诉我吧’的时候，乔一鸣心里一梗，更难受了。   
秦昭逾夏炽两个人的感情缠缠绕绕这么多年，被那么多人介入打扰，还是没断。乔一鸣打心底觉得，或许他们本就该在一起。   
“其实，”乔一鸣靠在沙发上看着秦昭逾，开口道，“在高中的时候，你们在一起过，有三年。”   
“我们在一个中学，我们高中部，他在初中部，他总是跟朋友来高中部球场打球，因为球场比较大...嗯，后来就是因为这个认识的，开始你看他好像挺不顺眼的，我们以为你总是找茬，后来才知道你在追他，那之后就是你们之间的事了，没多久你们就在一起了。”   
“你俩好了之后就基本没我们什么事了，整天腻歪在一起，我们还背后笑你恋爱脑，被夏炽吃的死死的，你也不生气，每天脸上都开桃花似的，”乔一鸣看他现在脸上暗淡无光，无奈的说，“其实就跟你前一段时间差不多，你在夏炽面前总是一个样，只不过我不知道夏炽为什么都不跟你说。”   
“后来呢。”秦昭逾问。   
“后来到了高三，你家知道这事了就不同意你们在一起，棒打鸳鸯，找人调查夏炽，才知道他们家关系也挺复杂的，就更反对了。”   
“夏炽是他们家领养的，后来他妈出轨被净身出户，哦对，他还有个哥哥，对他一直…..嗯，叶一渊，就是他来找你打架，给你开瓢，给你搞到失忆的。”   
“那段时间你住院，好了之后就转学走了，你也没提过夏炽，我们也问过你，你却不记得他了，那时候你妈就勒令我们任何人不许在你面前提起他，说他害了你。”乔一鸣顿了顿，才说，“而且，他哥好像对他一直都特别好，不是普通兄弟关系那种。”   
秦昭逾听到这里顿了一下，乔一鸣没注意到继续说着。  
“那时候我们也觉得你妈说的挺对的，你前途无量，家庭背景又好，夏炽呢，什么也没有，而且他妈风平那么差，他家烂摊子事一堆，我们也就不跟你提他了，想你忘了他正好。再后来他辍学了，谁也没想到他又回来找到你。”   
“夏炽他真的，什么都没跟你说？”   
“没有。”   
秦昭逾喝了冷水，把杯子放在桌面上发出嘭的响声，那声音不大不小，介于在不小心摔杯和发脾气之间，乔一鸣没再说话了，看他蜷缩在沙发上，心里一紧。秦昭逾刚出院有好长一段时间也是这样，整个人都不精神，像丢了魂，和现在一模一样。   
如果当初夏炽是被迫跟他分开，那为什么不来找他，为什么找到他之后又什么都不说了？   
他给夏炽打了个电话，却发现已经被拉黑了，秦昭逾蹙眉，发现微信和所有联系方式都被拉黑了。   
他不明白，夏炽是在躲避他吗，是不是还喜欢他，他总是看不透夏炽，以前也是这样吗，他听乔一鸣讲那么多心里一点找到过去记忆的喜悦都没有，只觉得一颗心脏无限的向下坠，失重感令他绝望。他仿佛在听别人的故事，他对那些丝毫没有记忆，没有感情，他依旧什么都记不起。   
他听乔一鸣讲了一个别人的故事，只不过故事里的主角却是他自己。   
他想回忆起关于夏炽的过去，至少要想起来一些他曾经是如何喜欢夏炽，可是一丁点都没有，他记忆里没有学生时期对夏炽纯粹的喜欢，只有之后在床上，在身子下面，秦昭逾一次一次的问他，哪个姿势最舒服。   
也许他们曾经也在床上交／欢，那一定不是这样的，他一定很温柔，全都是因为爱。   
秦昭逾觉得头痛，把他随身带着的药拿出来吃，刚拧开瓶盖，乔一鸣扫了一眼问，“你吃的什么？”   
“止痛药，缓解神经，说是对我恢复记忆有帮助。”秦昭逾含了两粒在口中，喝水咽了。   
“谁给你开的？”乔一鸣又问。   
秦昭逾疑惑，却在他表情中一瞬间读懂了什么，他张了张嘴很想把那两粒药吐出来，可是估计这会已经起效了，秦昭逾没来由的干呕两下，他皱眉，低声道。   
“是我妈。”   
他怎么会一点都不记得，他这个药吃了这么久，对记忆没有一丝一毫的帮助，可露林却给他开了那么多，时常叮嘱他吃药，那么多人里，最不希望他能想起夏炽的，除了她还会有谁。   
秦昭逾觉得头都要炸了，好像有人在他大脑里放烟花，在嘲笑，在庆祝，终于如愿以偿，就算他听到关于夏炽的一切，也还是想不起来了。   
乔一鸣叫了私人医生来，把那个药瓶交给他，给秦昭逾开了些普通止痛药。   
秦昭逾闭上双眼，感觉四肢都漂浮在无边无际的大海中央，他一直漂在那里，不知道方向，无边无际，也没有尽头。   
像一具空壳，他忽然觉得自己什么都没有了。   
只剩下无奈和绝望。   
夏炽又一次彻底和他失去了联系，他给夏炽发了很多条微信，都是以红色感叹号告终，电话也永远都打不通，秦昭逾忽然发现，夏炽若是想找到他轻而易举，可是夏炽若是走了，他怎么也都找不到了，他甚至想要报警，说他男朋友丢了。   
可夏炽还没同意做他男朋友。   
秦昭逾回想起来，这一次是他先走了，哦，是这样，是他把那枚戒指扔在夏炽身上头也不回地走了，夏炽就选择再也不会来了。   
他买了束蓝色妖姬，那个店长还笑嘻嘻的问他，记不记得蓝色妖姬的花语，十一朵是一心一意。   
秦昭逾点点头，回给一个不深不浅的微笑。   
他回到公寓，夏炽没回来，一点人气都没有，他把原先枯萎的花扔掉换上新的，又去煮了碗泡面，是夏炽平时吃的那种，他只见夏炽吃过这一种。煮面的时候他靠着墙抽烟发呆，等烟快烧到手指他才反应过来，锅里的面煮沸，都软到有些快烂了。   
他就着面汤和里面粘糊的一团，连喝带嚼吃了个光，明明是酸辣口味，可他一点味道也察觉不出，吃完了又靠在沙发上抽烟。   
他想，原来他不在家的时候，夏炽会不会也这么无聊的等他呢，夏炽是不是一直在等他想起来什么，等他能记起两个人的过去，秦昭逾难过的在心里想，他什么都记不起来了，夏炽大抵比他还要难过。   
夏炽记得他们之间所有点滴甜蜜，可是面对现在的他却像是一个陌生人，夏炽一定比他难过得多。   
秦昭逾在这儿浑浑噩噩的住了几天，都没有夏炽的消息，他彻底消失在自己的世界中，秦昭逾想，如果他能记得起过去，这应该是第二次了。   
临走前他没忍心退掉房子，这里面是他对夏炽的全部记忆了，他不能再丢是一次。他也怕有一天夏炽会回来找他，找不到了。   
秦昭逾没带走什么，还让房子保持原样，自己又搬回宿舍了，而大部分都住在公司，或者乔一鸣那，偶尔周末会回到公寓里坐在沙发上煮泡面吃，很奇怪，秦昭逾很讨厌吃泡面，尤其是这个口味，可一想到夏炽以前吃了那么多，他就想吃，好像在跟夏炽一起吃似的。   
可是他身边没人，只剩冰冷空气。   
秦昭逾快毕业，又加上公司工作忙，有那么一段时间他发现自己也可以忽略夏炽，只要可以忙起来，他全身心投入到工作里，就可以暂时忘记那个名字。他住在公司，加班到深夜，有时候困的倒头就睡，第二天连胡子都忘记刮，洗了澡就去开会。   
直到项目忙完，他才得空休息。   
他躺在床上，摆成一个大字。以前跟夏炽住在一起时，夏炽总喜欢缩成一团睡觉，秦昭逾让他学自己这样放松，他平躺在床上给夏炽看，夏炽笑得甜甜的爬到他身上，双腿分开，双臂平展，跟他叠在一起，然后靠在他耳边笑：两个大字。   
过了一会儿，秦昭逾被他压的难耐，两个人跨间顶在一起很快有了反应，夏炽忽然又笑了，秦昭逾问他傻笑什么，他从秦昭逾身上翻下来伸开双臂躺平，笑着说：你看，两个太。   
幼稚透顶。  
昏暗的房间中只有从窗外透进来的一些灯光，秦昭逾勾起嘴角笑了笑。   
他白天再怎么逞强，再怎么用工作忙碌掩饰落寞和想念，到了晚上空无一人只剩他自己的时候，有关于夏炽的记忆像冬日里的鹅毛大雪铺天盖地般席卷而来，把他压的透不过气。他是忘却了曾经的夏炽是何等可爱有趣，会趴在他耳边说什么撒娇，可是现在的记忆里依旧全部是夏炽，是他重新认识的夏炽，依旧是他生命中十分重要的人。   
秦昭逾扯了领带，解开衬衫扣子，肆无忌惮的想念夏炽。   
他好想夏炽能回来，他若想不起来，也愿意重新开始，又或者也愿意为了夏炽去寻找那段丢失的记忆，不管记忆是好是坏，那都是属于他和夏炽两个人的。   
他不该让夏炽一个人承受。   
他还有很多话想要问夏炽。   
想问问他钱包里的那张照片，是不是他自己，那个护身符，是不是自己求给他的，他根本从来就没有过别人，是不是从始到终，他喜欢的都只有自己。   
他们以前是不是很爱靠在一起听那些老歌，有没有踩着他的脚背在露台上跳舞，夏炽背着他见的那个人其实根本就不是什么情人，他有太多自己难以言说的苦衷了，是这样吧，秦昭逾在心里想，他总是逼问夏炽，误会夏炽，毫无章法的吃醋对他发脾气，其实都是自己的错对不对。   
他从一开始就错怪夏炽了，是这样吗？   
他好想夏炽能回来把全部都告诉他，也原谅他。   
所有的问题似乎只有夏炽才能给他答案。   
可是他依旧不知道夏炽现在在哪里，过得好不好，还吃泡面吗，他不爱在外面吃饭，自己学会做饭了吗？秦昭逾望着窗外对面大楼上面的广告牌，那儿换过几组照片了，他不关心娱乐圈的事，不知道那块最贵的广告牌展位即将属于谁，又是哪些靓丽的少女或是清秀的少年，他只关心夏炽有没有好好吃饭，好好睡觉，有没有照顾好自己。   
时间像被抽掉固齿的开关，齿轮切合在一起好无休止的转动，一切都无法倒流，失去的再也找不回来了。   
秦昭逾捂着胸口，若有一天那的血都流干了，连他的记忆也一并消除，一定还可以在那里看见夏炽的名字。

 

 

-18  
秦昭逾噼里啪啦的打了两行字，看了一会儿又不满意的删掉了。   
毕业前写论文这种事是每个学生的心头痛，秦昭逾也不例外。   
他坐在窗明几净的图书馆里，空气细小的浮沉中还透露出淡淡的消毒水味，公共学习区有两排长桌，他坐在靠窗的一角打字，手机的和弦铃声不合时宜的响起来。   
斜对面坐的两个女生抬起头看向他，秦昭逾忘了静音，微微低头示意用口型说抱歉。那两个女生看到是秦昭逾脸上立刻浮现出明显的粉红，随后其中一个转过头小声说了句，“居然是秦昭逾诶！”然后抿唇带着些笑意，时不时又偷偷看他。   
秦昭逾早就习以为常，他静音后看着手机上那串数字，不知为何心里咯噔一下。   
那明明是个陌生号码，按照以往，秦昭逾很少会接陌生来电，可是他却把那串数字反复默念两遍，随后站起身，去窗边按了接通。   
“喂？”   
秦昭逾压低声音，对面的人安静了好一阵才开口，似乎是没想到这通电话会接通。   
他嗓音有些沙哑，却依旧柔软，熟悉，撞击着他的心口，像一阵长鸣的钟声在里面反复回荡。   
“秦昭逾。”电话那头长长吁了口气，良久才又说了句，“是我。”   
当他开口说第一个字时，秦昭逾就听出他了，可却像报复似的偏偏问了句，“你是谁？”   
对面又是好长一段的沉默，秦昭逾耐心等着他的回答。   
“我是夏炽，”连透过电话都能听出他失落的语气，秦昭逾又心疼又有种得逞的快感，夏炽这么久不联系他，终于忍不住回头。对面清了清嗓子，听筒中有不清晰的风声划过，他又说，“我好想你。”   
“你来找我好不好？你在哪里？我刚刚回家了，你不在。”夏炽好不容易说了个长句，又沉默了。   
秦昭逾想了想说，“你在哪，我去找你。”   
“我在学校门口。”   
秦昭逾把东西收拾好，转身下楼。   
夏炽走了半个多月，已是深秋，学校门口种着两排梧桐，叶子基本都变黄变枯，还剩下少许墨绿色的挂在上面，又刮了一阵风，大片大片的叶子往下落。   
他走得很快，几乎用平日里一半的时间就从图书馆走到正门，站在树下，秦昭逾一眼就看到了马路对面的夏炽。   
夏炽穿着件暗红色却洗的有些发白的夹克外套，五分长机车裤，白色长袜，帆布鞋。从膝盖往下都露在外面，他似乎在这儿等了好一会儿却也没失去耐心般烦躁，百无聊赖的靠在旁边几乎光秃的树干上，时不时的低头看手机。夏炽膝盖被风吹的有些发红，小腿还是一样的又细又白。   
刚刚那阵风吹落的梧桐叶有一片刚好掉在夏炽肩膀上，他似乎没所察觉，那片叶子就静静地躺在那，好像是他肩膀的装饰物本来就在那儿似的。   
夏炽头发又长了一点，他还是没剪，暗紫色，用一根黑色皮筋随便在脑后绑起来，鬓角又碎又长绑不上，他只好隔三差五用手别到耳后，一会掉下来，他又不厌其烦的别上去。   
三三两两的行人从他身边路过，都忍不住侧目打量，甚至还有人冲他吹口哨，但夏炽没有任何回应。   
恍惚间，秦昭逾觉得自己有很多年没有见到他。   
他来的路上走得那么快，无非就是想早一点见到夏炽，当初那些压在他心口的疑问全都浮上来，他挑三拣四想找出最重要的一句问夏炽，可是走到这儿，秦昭逾忽然又不想立刻到他身边了。这种感情奇怪又复杂，他怕面对夏炽也怕面对自己。   
从什么时候自己的感情变得这么懦弱了？秦昭逾从兜里摸了根烟点上，就这么隔着马路看他。   
夏炽好像又瘦了是不是，总觉得如果刮一阵大风就能把他吹跑似的，像一根即将下油锅被裹上面包糠的细豆角，紧紧的裹着那件大衣。他一个人站在那，看起来好孤独，秦昭逾从没这样远远的看过他，形单影只，他认识夏炽这么久，他好像连朋友都没有，只有自己。   
而夏炽好像是有用不完的耐心，他没四处张望，只是安安静静地靠在树上等，连他肩膀的落叶一直都没掉下来。偶尔吹过一丝凉风，他就双腿动一动，然后继续低头看手机。   
川流不息的车辆隔在两人中间，秦昭逾怕他一不留神就把夏炽看丢了，目不转睛看着他的一举一动，目光一秒都没有从他身上落下来，就这样抽完两根烟，等了一个绿灯，他才过马路走到夏炽身边。   
“夏夏。”秦昭逾开口叫他名字，他本是想叫夏炽，可是脱口而出的却是对他亲昵的爱称。   
夏炽表情停滞大概只有半秒种的时间，就向秦昭逾扑了过来。   
他顶着秦昭逾胸口往他怀里钻，像在冬季萧瑟寒风中终于找到取暖之处的人顶在他心口，顶的秦昭逾好疼，他便拉开大衣把夏炽抱进怀里，他低头看夏炽，夏炽仰头看他，他这才看见夏炽下巴上居然有了淡青色的胡茬，很细，很稀疏，他黑眼圈很重，眼眶里有泪水在打转，还有难以掩饰的困倦。   
秦昭逾不知道他去哪了，经历了什么，心疼的不行，他没忍住低头亲了亲夏炽的额头，说话声音很低还带着些没来由的颤抖。   
“这些天你去哪了？”秦昭逾问。   
“我好想你。”夏炽没回答，只是抱着他蹭，他第一次抱秦昭逾抱的这么紧，秦昭逾从不知道他居然有这么大力气，要把他骨头都勒断了，他觉得夏炽再用力，他就要被捏碎了。   
“我好想你。”夏炽又说，这一次语气中带了哭腔，“秦昭逾，你原谅我好不好，我错了，我好饿，你带我回家好不好，回家好不好…”   
夏炽不说，他都快忘记当初自己是为什么跟他生气了，这会儿才想起来，他让夏炽走，夏炽就真的走了。他抱着夏炽，发现夏炽真的哭了。   
夏炽好像经常哭，也经常笑，他的情绪总是没来由似的，秦昭逾时常搞不懂，他当初有说怪罪夏炽吗，他是真的忘了。他顺着夏炽细弱的手腕摸到他手指，从第二根开始摸，一直摸到小拇指还是光溜溜的，什么都没有。   
夏炽忽然把左手伸到两个人中间，五指张开，无名指上赫然戴着那枚钻戒。果然，和他想象中一样好看。   
“在这！我一直戴着它。”夏炽用手背抹了把眼泪，忽然又笑了。   
“跟我回家吗？”秦昭逾牵过他的手。   
“你不跟我生气了？”夏炽和他十指紧扣，和刚刚拥抱他一样用力。   
秦昭逾没答了，就这么牵着他走了一段路，然后开车带他回家。   
这半个月来秦昭逾大多数住在公司，只有那么一两次回来这儿，平时一周叫人打扫一次，什么都没变。夏炽扑到沙发上，向他撒娇。   
“我饿了，你做饭给我吃吧。”   
“想吃什么，煮面行吗？”  
“行。”   
秦昭逾厨艺没有什么长进，夏炽走了之后他再也没做过饭，不咸不淡的面加鸡蛋，却被夏炽吃的格外的香。  
秦昭逾看他狼吞虎咽的样子不自觉的咽了下口水，他甚至怀疑夏炽这半个月被人拐卖到大山里没有饭吃，每天就做些农活之类的。不然夏炽怎么又瘦了一圈。   
夏炽吸溜吸溜的吃完面，喝汤，喝完汤，打了个嗝。   
“我真的好想你，我不想离开你了，我们好好在一起好不好？”   
这是夏炽今天不知道第多少次说想他了，秦昭逾揉揉他的头发，帮他把掉下来的碎发别到耳后，良久问道，“哪个在一起？”   
“谈恋爱的那种，以后还要结婚的那种，你愿意吗，你别不要我。”   
夏炽可怜巴巴的盯着他看，盯着他眼睛看，害怕在他目光中看到犹豫和动摇似的，秦昭逾想，他还真是个小混蛋，把自己拿的死死的，他说走就走，说来就来，连解释都没有了。以前自己还有脾气，还会捏着夏炽骂，可是现在秦昭逾只是无奈笑笑，说好。   
夏炽再怎么样，他还是喜欢，他还有很多时间等夏炽，有大把大把的时间浪费在夏炽身上。他想说就说，不想说就算了，只要他还愿意回来，他还在这儿，秦昭逾忽然发现，夏炽是表面可怜的那个，真正被圈在牢笼里可怜的其实是自己。   
夏炽回来后，秦昭逾便又把大部分时间都放在他身上。这次连加班的工作也带回家。   
夏炽很乖，秦昭逾工作，他就在一旁做自己的事，好半天发现秦昭逾还坐在电脑前，他就叼一小块薯片凑到他面前用嘴喂给他吃，秦昭逾接过来吃了，搂着他的腰和他接吻，吻着吻着感觉口腔里一阵酸到牙齿打颤的糖味，酸甜混杂，难以言喻，夏炽把那块口味奇特的奶糖用舌尖舔进他嘴里，露出得逞的坏笑。   
秦昭逾捏他屁股，笑着警告他乖一点。   
秦昭逾公司处于上升期，学校又有毕业的事要忙，夏炽从不会打扰他，倒是对用嘴喂他吃东西这件事乐此不疲，秦昭逾也喜欢，他每次都会抱着夏炽亲吻好一阵，直到亲的两个人都硬了才会松手。有时候干脆就在椅子上抱着夏炽做／爱，夏炽身子敏感，水多，基本用手指插几下就能操了，他贴在秦昭逾胸口，像一只发情又慵懒的猫，随着秦昭逾的动作起起伏伏。   
这样平淡而悠闲的时光过了几个月，迎来了这座城市的第一场雪。   
这天夏炽突发奇想忽然想吃秦昭逾学校对面的那家水饺，之前夏炽生病时秦昭逾给他买过一次，他忽然想起来，便打电话叫秦昭逾从公司回来时给他带一份。   
两个人坐在地毯上，一边吃饺子一边看一档不算太无聊的综艺节目。   
屏幕上的明星看着眼熟，但秦昭逾一时也想不起他们的名字来，唱唱跳跳，做些采访，最后宣传新歌。夏炽靠在他怀里，节目里做游戏抖包袱时，他就跟着笑，笑的像个小孩子，唱歌时他就认真听，还会跟着哼几句。   
“我也想当明星。”夏炽靠在他怀里说。   
“明星也就是份工作而已。”秦昭逾低头亲亲他鼻尖，心里想的是他肯定死也不会同意，要夏炽站在舞台上，被无数人喜欢被无数人意淫，想想他就觉得气愤。   
“做明星多好啊，能被那么多人宠爱，被那么多人喜欢，有那么多人叫你名字，走到哪都有人说，能不能拍张照啊，能不能签个名啊。”夏炽笑嘻嘻的幻想，伸出手指在秦昭逾下巴上点了点，“你是不是怕我成了大明星就不要你了。”   
“你敢？”秦昭逾伸手狠狠在他屁股上揉了一把，听见夏炽软着嗓子哼唧求饶才放手，他低头去咬夏炽的下巴，闷声说，“你只能是我一个人的，你是我老婆，谁都不能惦记。”   
夏炽被他逗的哈哈直笑，他问，“为什么你不是我老婆？”   
“这话等你什么时候在床上能忍住不哭时再问我。”秦昭逾捏着他下巴接吻，舌头轻车熟路的钻进他口腔搔刮着内壁的软肉，在他下唇上又舔又咬，手开始不老实的钻进他衣服里，夏炽骑在他身上，配合着去摸他大腿。   
前戏正做的火热，夏炽突然顿了一下，他推开秦昭逾，在秦昭逾诧异的目光下指了指窗外。   
他细长的双臂环过秦昭逾脖颈轻声说，你看，下雪了。   
秦昭逾转过头，透过窗户看见地面上已经落满一层薄薄皑皑的雪。他下面还硬着，想跟夏炽继续，夏炽却从他身上站起来，拉着他心无旁骛的说，我们出去看雪。   
秦昭逾还想说什么，看见夏炽兴奋的神情只好作罢，他从衣柜里给夏炽拿了件自己的大衣，穿上之后秦昭逾眉头轻轻蹙起，他看着夏炽的背影，这才忽然发现，夏炽穿他的衣服，和他从前穿自己的衣服感觉是一样的。怎么说呢，以前秦昭逾总觉得夏炽的衣服大一号，像是偷来似的，还叫他去买些合身的，现在看来，夏炽那些衣服的尺码居然是自己的。  
秦昭逾站在那定了好一会，脑子里混混沌沌，他有很多不切实际的猜想，是以前他说过喜欢夏炽穿自己的衣服吗，还是夏炽穿的真的是自己的，又或者是他买给夏炽的？夏炽从最开始，只是单纯的希望他能记起过去吗？   
他站在门口点了根烟，看着夏炽在雪里乱跑。   
大片大片的雪花落在他头发上，肩膀上，夏炽缩起脖子，捧了一把雪啪嗒啪嗒的跑到他面前。   
“要打雪仗吗？”夏炽问。   
“不要。”秦昭逾吸了口烟回答，他努力回忆了一下，上次打雪仗好像都是五六年前了，那年下了场很大的雪，学校放假半天，所有的学生都没回家，在学校里疯跑，用雪把人埋起来，堆雪人，然后推倒，再堆起来。捏那种又大又结实的雪球跟别人打雪仗，到最后回家浑身都被雪沁透了。   
他想不起那次的大雪里有没有夏炽。   
夏炽好像很失落的走开了，秦昭逾就站在这儿看，过了一会儿，他又跑回来，伸出一根手指，那上面是一片刚刚落下的雪花。   
“你看，雪花真的是有图案的，跟画的一摸一样，它有九瓣。”   
秦昭逾把烟灭了，把自己的围巾摘下来系在夏炽脖子上。现在他脖子上挂了两条围巾，勒的只露出一小截微红的下巴，夏炽像只小仓鼠鼓了下嘴，轻声抱怨，“我快无法呼吸了，其实没有那么冷，真的。”   
人的记忆往往没有那么长，就像艾宾浩斯遗忘曲线告诉你，或许你不再回忆的事就会随着时间流逝永远忘却了，记忆中的某个人被时光阻断，事隔经年，或许连他的长相都记不起。一同关于他的一切，他哭，他笑，  
他说他喜欢你，关于你们曾经的一切都被遗忘，也可能再也找不回来了，像是有人把你的记忆打包好丢进海  
里随风随浪卷到天涯海角。  
可却有一种办法，让你记得，那就是重新开始。

 

 

-19  
重新开始。  
重新看他哭，看他笑，重新听他说喜欢你，跟他一起像第一次一样做每一件事。以前的记忆忘却了，那不是还有现在吗，现在夏炽就在这儿，就在他身边，就在他面前，他还有什么必要去找回曾经的记忆呢。   
命运总是喜欢和你开玩笑，但是你看。   
命运让我重新遇见你，我还是爱上了你。   
我想，无论我遗忘多少次，再一次遇见你时，还是会喜欢你，还是愿意和你度过日复一日的平淡生活，还是离不开你。   
时光这么长，秦昭逾想，他有足够的耐心去和他重新创造属于他们新的回忆，是再也没人能剥夺只属于他们两个人的。   
秦昭逾用围巾把他包的严严实实，蹲在地上攒了个雪球，夏炽怔神看着他，还没反应过来他要做什么，就被结结实实的打在了肩膀上。夏炽夸张尖叫一声向后跑，边跑边叫。   
“秦昭逾，你居然骗我！！你好坏啊！！！”   
夏炽跑远了蹲在地上用手把雪扫成一小堆，握在手心，捏圆了又回去追秦昭逾，他一连扔了两个都被秦昭逾躲开了，转身跑的时候屁股上又中了秦昭逾的雪球。夏炽气呼呼的对他吼，“你耍赖！！！”   
“小笨蛋，”秦昭逾追在他后面扔雪球砸他屁股，“还想往哪儿跑？”   
两个人追来追去，在楼下一大块空地上踩出密密麻麻又凌乱的脚印，后来夏炽跑累了，干脆不跑了，回过身趁人不注意一把扑向秦昭逾，秦昭逾措手不及，脚下一滑，躺在了雪地上。   
秦昭逾躺在地上索性不起来了，紧紧抱着夏炽，在雪地上滚了一圈，翻身把夏炽压在身下。   
“打的我屁股疼。”夏炽一边气呼呼的嘟嘴，一边把两边的雪捞起来往秦昭逾脖子里塞，秦昭逾不躲，任由他胡闹。   
“亲亲我。”秦昭逾俯身凑过去，如愿以偿得到夏炽香香甜甜的一颗吻。   
“我哪也不跑了，就在你怀里。”夏炽伸手搂他脖子，上面冰冰凉凉的雪化成雪水，顺着秦昭逾脖颈透进衣服里，他把夏炽抱起来，把他背上的雪拍了拍。   
“要回去吗？”   
“回去洗澡。”   
夏炽从不跟秦昭逾一起洗，有几次他想压着夏炽在浴室里做也被他拒绝了，归根结底秦昭逾也知道是自己的错，便也不再强求。他跟夏炽所有走的感情，连个人都是在一路犯错，一路原谅，每一次都刻骨铭心，每一次又重新开始。   
夏炽洗完澡出来，秦昭逾已经在主卧的浴室里洗完，坐在床上看电脑，夏炽裹着浴巾爬到他身边凑过去亲他嘴巴。   
秦昭逾捏着他下巴亲了一会儿，指腹在上面摩挲几下，发现两根不太明显的胡茬，秦昭逾轻笑，“宝贝，怎么长胡子了？”   
夏炽闻声瞪大眼睛，不敢置信的伸手摸了摸下巴，果然有一点刺手，随后他笑了一声，趴在他胸口，“说明我成熟了呗。”   
秦昭逾没搭话，夏炽又叹了口气，说，“我是不是老了。”   
“乱说，你还是我的小宝宝，你一辈子都是。”秦昭逾轻轻抚摸他的头顶。   
“屁，那我也有老的一天啊…不过，算命的说我命短，我要是二十几岁就死了，那在你的记忆里就可以永远年轻，永远做你的宝宝了。”   
不知道为什么，’死’这个字用在夏炽身上，秦昭逾就会特别敏感，他不满的蹙眉，捏他屁股，警告他不许乱说。   
“我说真的，如果有一天我死了，你会不会很想我，又或者，时间久了，就把我忘了。”夏炽撅着屁股趴在他身上自顾自的说，“忘了也好，真的，如果有一天我死在你前面，我希望你能找到一个你更爱的人，但是我想，你肯定找不到更爱你的了，因为就算我死了，也不会有人比我更爱你。”   
“夏炽！”秦昭逾目光冷下来，神情严肃，夏炽看他真的生气了，撒娇着咬他下巴，又像小狗一样讨好的用舌尖舔了几下，秦昭逾表情这才柔和下来，却依旧警告的态度：“你不许再说这种话。”   
“知道啦，我开玩笑的嘛，我才舍不得你去喜欢别人，我会哭的。”夏炽故意用下巴蹭他的脸，用胡茬扎他，“而且我有护身符，它能保护我的。”   
秦昭逾捏着他脖子上的那个护身符反复抚摸，半晌，他摸了摸脸，刚才被夏炽蹭的地方，说，“去把胡子刮干净，蹭的我疼。”   
夏炽从他身上爬下来屁颠屁颠的跑到浴室去刮胡子，秦昭逾也跟过来，他接过夏炽手里的刮胡刀。   
“我帮你刮。”   
夏炽胡子就那么两根，基本都看不见，索性连泡沫都没涂，秦昭逾捧着他下巴轻轻刮了两下，夏炽下巴扬起来时，他看见了一小块不太明显的疤痕，他恍然记起上次夏炽离开他的时候，这是他不小心给夏炽留下的。   
那段记忆涌上心口，秦昭逾怅然若失，他手腕一抖，不小心又在他下巴上划破一小块伤口，伤口不深，但很快流了几滴鲜红的血。   
“嗷！啊，好疼！”夏炽倒吸一口凉气，把刮胡刀接过来放到后面架子上，瘪瘪嘴几乎要哭出来，他嘶哈几声问秦昭逾。   
“你是不是在报复我上次帮你刮胡子刮破了！疼死我了！”   
夏炽回头用冷水冲了冲，简单擦拭，伤口很小，很快就几乎看不见了。   
“疼吗？”秦昭逾轻轻捏他下巴看，不流血了，只有很小一块印记。   
“疼…嘶啊…”夏炽刚开口说疼，秦昭逾就低头亲了上来，他含住夏炽的下巴，用舌尖反复扫过那处伤口，酥酥麻麻的刺痛感让夏炽忍不住皱眉，但秦昭逾没放过他，反而用力在伤口上吸了两下，夏炽有那么一瞬间觉得自己的血要被他吸干了。  
他就这样以一个荒谬的死因死在秦昭逾怀里。   
秦昭逾舔够了，顺着下巴一点点亲吻他精致的下颌线，吻他微热的耳尖，脸蛋，最后落到微启的红唇上。   
他抱着夏炽边走边吻，放到卧室柔软的大床上。   
夏炽身上的浴巾被他揉散到一旁，露出赤裸光滑带着些沐浴露清香的肉体，秦昭逾见他洗完澡根本什么都没穿，勾勾嘴角，淡淡一笑。   
“等着我呢。”   
夏炽没点头也没否认，眯起眼睛看着他笑。夏炽笑起来真好看，他什么都不用做，只是笑笑秦昭逾下面就硬起来，跟丢了魂似的。   
“想你了。”夏炽声音很轻，他抬脚落在秦昭逾腿根，踮着脚尖在那儿轻轻画圈。   
秦昭逾没像往日那样急不可耐，他捧起夏炽的脚低头吻了吻他的脚尖，湿软的舌头舔舐他布满血管的脚背，顺着脚踝向上，亲吻他的小腿，肉粉色膝盖…秦昭逾一直很好奇，夏炽的膝盖骨为什么是粉红色，后来他想，大概是被自己压着操多了，总是跪在自己身下，那处印记都下不去了。   
真好，夏炽身上到处都是属于自己的痕迹。   
秦昭逾舔他大腿内侧的软肉，留下一排排整齐的齿痕，那里原先是奶白色，被秦昭逾咬成深红，最后透着淡淡的青紫，他把夏炽双腿掰开，埋头亲他细嫩的肉缝，用舌头扫了几下，那里渗出丝丝缕缕的水痕，秦昭逾舌头一卷，咂咂嘴巴笑到，“好甜。”   
他偏偏头，去咬夏炽腿根的纹身，他把细软的肉皮含在嘴里，用舌头在里面搅动，夏炽咿咿唔唔的叫他名字，用小腿轻轻踢他肩膀。他喜欢死夏炽了，秦昭逾从不敢相信自己会这么沉迷于他，沉迷于跟他在床上，在任何地方做爱，却也沉迷在日光充足的午后只跟他靠在一起看一部电影。   
“唔，好痛。”   
“哪里痛了？”秦昭逾亲亲他，又把注意力放回他穴口。夏炽那里被操多操透了，泛着诱人的红。   
身下的人被舔的脚尖绷紧，低头看他，细软甜腻的声音从喉咙发出来，他说，“不痛了，下面湿透了。”   
“骚死你。”秦昭逾笑骂，舌头尖顶着濡湿的穴口进进出出，顶的不深，却每一下都弄得夏炽浑身颤抖，这感觉很微妙，像有甜腻的奶油被塞进身体里，又爽又痒，夏炽被舔的整个人像被泡在水里一样舒服，临界在高潮的边缘。   
他踩着秦昭逾的肩膀挺了挺腰，后穴一颤，一股汁水喷了出来。夏炽不受控制的夹了几下，娇喘着说，“插进来，快点。”   
“这就受不住了吗，每次随便一弄你就要高潮。”秦昭逾哼笑，没顾自己下身硬的发涨，扶着夏炽那根粉色的肉柱摸了几下，含进嘴里。   
秦昭逾从没给他口过，不是因为不想，而是每次随便弄弄夏炽他就受不了，还没轮到自己多做点别的，他就整个身体跟烧起来似的泛着红色要自己操他，夏炽那根比他小了一圈，生的精致，秦昭逾觉得它和夏炽一样可爱，他用指尖从夏炽的尾骨开始摸，指尖顺着湿漉漉的后穴摸到睾丸，轻轻揉捏，嘴里还喊着夏炽的性器舔，弄的他几乎要哭出来。   
夏炽嘴上说着不行了，受不住了，可还挺着腰轻轻往他嘴里送，秦昭逾觉着他口是心非的模样可爱极了，他含着夏炽那根从低端向上扫，划过淡淡青筋的柱身，舌头灵活的来来回回舔舐性器的顶端，不时吸允几下。夏炽那流出透明色的液体，全被秦昭逾含在口中。   
“夏夏，舒服吗？”秦昭逾一反往日那种急躁和强势，似乎是第一次问过他的感受，他忽然柔和下来，弄得夏炽不知所措，他跟秦昭逾做过很多次，在很多地方，秦昭逾几乎是每一次都无法控制自己似的要他，要把他顶穿般疯狂，夏炽常常会有要被他弄死在床上的错觉。可秦昭逾一温柔下来，他居然有些没来由的慌。   
夏炽的小腿垂下来，敞开给他舔，秦昭逾咂的津津有味，手还一刻不停的在他光滑的小腹游走。   
秦昭逾这样，弄得夏炽又舒服又难耐，和往日的快感不同，他昏昏沉沉，被舔的想哭。   
“想，想射了。”夏炽轻轻推了推秦昭逾头顶，不想射在他嘴里，他以前给秦昭逾口的时候被射过很多次，他不太喜欢那所谓麝香的味道，所以也不太想让秦昭逾感受。   
秦昭逾勾起嘴角，眼睛眯起来，坏心思地说道，“爽到了吗？”   
“快不行了...唔，别别别，别这样….啊…”   
秦昭逾从他腿间爬起来，双手从夏炽大腿下面绕过去，向怀里捞了一把，他一手堵住夏炽性器顶端，一手扶着自己硬的青筋暴起的肉柱插进他身体里，几乎是几秒钟内的动作，夏炽还没反应过来，就被操了进去。他张着嘴说不出话，觉得整个人像是从天堂到地狱又回到天堂，几个来回快要把夏炽弄到崩溃。   
被秦昭逾操进去的一瞬间就想射了，却又被他手指堵住，秦昭逾猛插几下，舔了舔还挂着夏炽汁液的嘴角，露出一个坏笑。   
“怎么了，被弄得说不出话了？”   
就知道他在床上没安什么好心！！夏炽忿忿地想。  
很快他就感觉到小腹内滚烫热流汹涌而下，滑嫩的小屁股像是被刚剥了皮的荔枝还挂着汁水，被秦昭逾操的颤抖，性器也被秦昭逾握着，堵住出口迟迟不放过他。   
他喉结上下翻滚，喘了几下想要求饶却说不出话，只能哭着叫床，他叫的声音比以往更甜更浪，听得秦昭逾头脑发麻，他下身一刻不停的抽插，夏炽哭的很大声。   
“求求，求你了...让我射…”   
秦昭逾指尖动了动却没移开，狠狠压了两下，霎时间感受到他整个人都像筛子般抖的厉害，他一插到底，声线沙哑低沉：“夏夏，说句我想听的，就放过你。”   
夏炽在他身下说过很多甜蜜的话，他声线好听，又会叫床，从最开始秦昭逾就喜欢得不得了，直到现在也是，夏炽又说了句，求你。秦昭逾抿着下唇说，不是这句。   
夏炽在他身下被操的掉眼泪，红润的身子布满细薄的汗珠，他叫声停了半晌，只有喘息，在秦昭逾不抱什么希望的时候，夏炽忽然轻轻开口，说了句。   
“我爱你。”   
秦昭逾在他话音落下的一瞬间松开手指，双手抓着他胸口晃动的乳肉狂操起来，只顶了两下夏炽就射了，他憋的太久，喷出来奶白色的精液，点点滴滴粘在两人的小腹上，秦昭逾粗大的肉柱几乎要把他身体操穿，夏炽下面被日了很多次还是很紧，秦昭逾挤进去又抽出来，每一下都撞的他屁股直晃。夏炽哭着哼唧求饶，秦昭逾装作没听见。   
“你不是说你会死吗，如果有一天你死了，也只能有一种死法，就是被我操死，知不知道？”秦昭逾发狠的动着下身，把他小腿压到肩膀，贴在他耳朵上说，“其他的你想都别想。”   
夏炽被撞的耳朵嗡嗡直响，这句话却听得清晰，他抓着秦昭逾的胳膊哭着点头，断断续续地说，我知道，我知道了。   
秦昭逾在他身上射了一次，又翻过身去操，夏炽到后面哭的几乎断气，射进去两次后秦昭逾又恶劣的捏着他鼻子发疯似的咬着他下唇嘬吻，这一次夏炽真的无法呼吸了，他眼睛哭的发红，舌头被搅的快要失去知觉，抓着秦昭逾后背的双手垂下来。   
做爱后秦昭逾冷静下来，温柔地亲他嘴巴，帮他把眼泪舔干，轻声跟他道歉。   
“是不是又弄疼你了？”   
夏炽被他搂在怀里，都习惯了，汲取着他身上的温度，摇摇头。秦昭逾从床头摸了根烟点上，抽了一半忽然问：“我们以前是不是认识？”

 

 

-20  
夏炽一时没反应过来，只顾着跟他撒娇，用下巴的伤口蹭蹭他不满地说，“我就走了半个月而已，你故意气我吗？”   
“不是，我是说，”秦昭逾平平淡淡看了他一眼：“更久之前。”   
秦昭逾明显感觉到怀里的人身子僵了一下，夏炽不敢相信的抬起头看他，刚哭完的眼睛好像又湿了似的发红，良久问道，“你说什么？”   
“没什么。”秦昭逾看他这样，又不知道这个话题怎么说下去了。   
“秦昭逾，有人告诉你什么了吗？”   
“嗯。”   
“那你自己记得吗？”夏炽露出鲜有期待的目光。   
“没有。”   
两个字把夏炽所幻想的一切都浇灭了，秦昭逾甚至在他目光中看到了一丝绝望，眼神空洞洞的，不聚焦，秦昭逾从没见过一个人的目光是这样，瞳孔微微颤动没有一点光亮，他忽然感觉心口痛，比被人用刀子捅了一下还要痛，那感觉就像有人用匕首一下一下戳你的心脏，你死不掉，但每一下都让你无法呼吸，他看见夏炽这样，自己跟他同样绝望。   
一个无法找回自己记忆的人，形容不来的。   
不知过了多久，夏炽才叹了口气，他贴着秦昭逾胸口听他心跳。   
“你自己讲给我吧，我想听。”秦昭逾把手指插进他柔软的头发里温柔抚摸着，“我只知道一点，现在想知道更多。”   
那些事明明过了很多年了，可夏炽还觉得就像昨天一样，那是他永远都不会忘记却又不想回忆的一段时光，即甜又痛。   
夏炽是初二时候认识秦昭逾的，那时候他在家里已经住了几年，十分受宠，但还是不那么爱交很多朋友跟人出去聚会，大概是骨子里的原因，显得有些内向。但是耐不住乖巧又可爱，他爱打球，很多男生都愿意带着他玩，时间久了，高中部的篮球队总叫上他一起，夏炽就常常放学后跟几个关系好的往高中部跑，那时候秦昭逾读高一，一来二去，两人不熟悉也算认识了。  
那时候秦昭逾和乔一鸣几个人是高中部的风云人物，家境好成绩好，长的又出众，追求他的能从初一排到高三，关于他的事夏炽自然听了不少，可是他又不像那些女生喜欢八卦，基本听了就全都抛到脑后，他们不过偶尔见面会说‘hi’然后就没其他了，夏炽曾一直把他归类为‘普通同学’这样的关系，——直到期末前的一场高中和初中部的友谊赛。   
夏炽是初中部的主力，在球场上水平虽排不上第一，但也和那些高中部的水平旗鼓相当，倒数一分钟时两边分数平局，秦昭逾拿到球。他连过两个人，到夏炽时候突然顿了一下，夏炽正要抢球却被他撞到小腹，脚下一滑，摔了。高中部得了第一名，但秦昭逾看起来并不开心。   
比赛结束后夏炽坐在球场边上揉他发青的脚踝，秦昭逾拿了瓶水气势汹汹的走过来，他气场强大，周围几个人还以为他打球打的不爽要跟夏炽再打一架，他微微蹙眉，走的又急，初中部的大气都不敢喘，夏炽抬起头看了他一眼，又面无表情低头继续揉。   
“疼吗？”   
“啊？”   
“送你去医务室。”   
“诶诶诶，诶，不用不用。”   
众目睽睽之下，秦昭逾把人横抱在怀里头也不回地走了，他这种行为不亚于大家看到他把校长横抱起来那么夸张，看的一圈人下巴都要掉下来。   
秦昭逾真的带着夏炽去了医务室，给他喷了些药，然后又杂七杂八的叮嘱一番，什么不要过量运动，不能跑闹，要多休息之类的，夏炽听的一头雾水，只好嗯嗯嗯的答应，后来秦昭逾又扶他回教室才放心离开。   
男孩子磕磕碰碰嘛，难免，也没什么大不了，可秦昭逾开始三天两头的往初中部跑，给夏炽送零食又送水果，跟看望病号似的，夏炽脸有点红，他在后门拉着秦昭逾的袖口说，“我真没事，你不用来看我了。”   
秦昭逾好像有点失落的说，“哦。”   
半晌他又问夏炽，周末要不要一起看电影？   
两个人关系好的很微妙，时间久了，夏炽发现秦昭逾也不像别人说的那样高冷难以接近，他觉得秦昭逾是个挺有趣的人，他经常会来找夏炽，打球的时间变少了，只有两个人的时间倒是变得多了起来，一起看电影，一起喝奶茶，一起去公园，甚至夏炽还会去他们家跟他一起打游戏。   
好像关系好的男生之间是这样的，但又总觉得他们的关系里又多了点别的，秦昭逾跟他不像跟乔一鸣那些朋友一样，会勾肩搭背，一起抽烟，讲脏话带他去打架，秦昭逾对他总是最特殊的那个，连讲话声音都是轻的。   
直到放假，有天秦昭逾在楼下等他，夏炽拎着家里刚烤好的蛋糕问他要不要吃。   
秦昭逾盯着他看，看的夏炽莫名其妙，秦昭逾说，我不想吃蛋糕，我想吃点别的。   
夏炽笑了笑，他想问，那你想吃什么啊？可是这句话还没问出来，对面的人忽然伸手把他搂进怀里，低头吻了上来。   
秦昭逾的吻青涩又温柔，他紧紧搂着夏炽肩膀，温热的嘴唇贴在夏炽的唇瓣上，就这么贴了好久，他才试探着一点点撬开夏炽的齿关。夏炽不记得自己当时在想些什么，他只觉得秦昭逾口腔里那股清淡的薄荷味很好吃，秦昭逾吻的细致温柔，夏炽扬起头回应他。   
亲了好一会儿，夏炽的嘴巴红红的，秦昭逾才放开，有些紧张的问，你同意了吗？   
“同意什么？”夏炽还是一头雾水。   
“我追你好几个月了，你总要给我点反应。”   
夏炽脸上的问号瞬间变成叹号，他盯着秦昭逾认真的目光良久，忽然笑了，他笑的眼睛都弯起来，然后说：原来你在追我啊。   
“我喜欢你啊。”秦昭逾抱住他，好像害怕他不同意，目不转睛地看着他微红的脸颊等他的回答。直到听见夏炽说那句，我也喜欢...才高兴的把人抱起来转圈，夏炽被他转的头晕，他拍拍秦昭逾肩膀，被放下来后说，我说的是我也喜欢我自己啊。   
秦昭逾的表情立刻冷下来，他紧抿下唇，眉宇间有一点难过。夏炽坏坏的笑着说，但是也喜欢你。   
两个人在一起顺理成章，秦昭逾对他的好总是很直白，他喜欢抱着夏炽，在没人的地方和他接吻，等他一起放学，送他回家。   
跟每一对恋人一样甜蜜，秦昭逾说不清到底喜欢夏炽什么，喜欢他笑，喜欢他撒娇，喜欢他发脾气，夏炽的每一点他都爱的不行，他甚至想，就这么过一辈子吧，跟夏炽赖在一起，平平淡淡，过平凡的一生，就很知足。   
喜欢一个人无论做什么都会很满足，就连一起吃饭都让他心情愉悦。   
秦昭逾喜欢捏他屁股，接吻时候把双手伸进他衣服里揉他软乎乎的胸，夏炽轻声在他耳边喘，说我好喜欢你。   
秦昭逾笑，“我想上你。”   
“美的你。”夏炽含着他耳垂咬了一口。   
秦昭逾生日这天，一大群人在他家别墅里聚会，夏炽站在他身边十分乖巧，跟他朋友一一打招呼，秦昭逾收了礼物，喝了点酒，大家各玩各的，秦昭逾拉他在走廊里接吻，亲了好一会儿，他问，我的礼物呢？   
“什么礼物？”夏炽眨巴眨巴无辜的大眼睛，明知故问。   
“我的生日礼物。”   
夏炽拉着他到卧室里，抱着他的腰软乎乎的说，“你爸妈会回来吗？”   
“不会。”   
“那给你礼物。”夏炽笑着舔舔下唇，凑上去咬他嘴巴，然后舔着他耳朵说，“你不是想上我吗，给你一次机会，爽了还有下一次，不爽就揍你一顿。”   
秦昭逾听到这话酒意醒了七八分，他好半天才回过神，宠溺骂到，“你这个小坏蛋。”   
但事实上，第一次一丁点也不爽。  
被秦昭逾捏着屁股插进来时夏炽觉得自己都要死掉了，又痛又难受，他感觉屁股要被秦昭逾操裂了，他甚至不知道后面流出的液体到底是体液还是血，他蹬着小腿骂秦昭逾叫他快出去，秦昭逾亲他眼睛，鼻尖，柔声哄着，“夏夏，夏夏，一会儿就好了。”   
秦昭逾那又粗又硬，插的夏炽要痛死了，他毫不留情狠狠抓秦昭逾的背，留下好几道血痕。   
秦昭逾也不叫痛，只是低头亲他，温柔哄到，我轻一点，宝宝别哭了，可身下的动作一点都不轻，直到射在夏炽体内才善罢甘休，夏炽又累又痛，哭着哭着一转头就睡着了。再睁开眼睛还躺在秦昭逾怀里。   
他腰酸背痛，翻了个身，看见秦昭逾睡得正香，呼吸均匀， 他在秦昭逾发干的嘴唇上舔了舔，忽然觉得也没那么疼了。   
那之后夏炽果然把秦昭逾揍了一顿，他趴在秦昭逾身上，咬他锁骨，咬他肩膀，最后咬他嘴巴，含含糊糊地说，一点都不爽，痛死了痛死了！   
“我保证下次不弄痛你了，我发誓。”秦昭逾揉揉肩膀笑着说。   
“没有下一次了，你别做梦了。”夏炽故作生气，偏头不再看他。   
结果在那之后夏炽跟家里说补课，每天都有好几个小时泡在秦昭逾家里，两个人窝在被子里看电影，看着看着秦昭逾就不老实的摸他，手指捏着他乳尖搓几下，夏炽就不行了，他咬着下唇警告秦昭逾，不许勾引我，声音却缠缠绵绵含着蜜似的甜。   
“说清楚了，谁勾引谁？”秦昭逾另一只手环过他细瘦的腰，直接伸进裤子里揉他腿间发硬的性器，他握着上下动了几下，夏炽仰着头轻喘，秦昭逾咬着他下唇又问，“嗯？自己偷偷摸摸有反应了，还不是勾引我呢？想让我操你是不是？”   
“没，别乱说，唔。”   
夏炽被摸的骨头都软了，他坐在秦昭逾腿上挺着胸口给他舔，秦昭逾舌头含着他乳尖摩挲，牙齿磕在上面轻轻一咬，夏炽立刻叫出声。   
秦昭逾伸手在他屁股下面摸了一把，湿了。他用两根手指帮夏炽扩张，可夏炽后面太紧，插了几下他就开始哭。又痛又爽。   
这一次比之前好得多，秦昭逾让他坐在自己身上抱着他一下一下地顶，这姿势又深又爽，插到后面夏炽终于得了趣，扶着他肩膀软乎乎的叫床，主动在他身上起起伏伏，秦昭逾爱极了他在床上的模样，不知节制的从床上做到浴室，做完了直接洗澡，洗着洗着又来了一次。   
夏炽被他操的腿都站不直，走路打颤，秦昭逾抱他到床上，给他找了自己的衣服穿。夏炽又瘦又小，穿他的衣服大一号，松松垮垮，却显得更加诱人。   
秦昭逾又翻出一条短裤给他穿，等夏炽都穿好了，秦昭逾回头看他上面的衣服拉链拉到领口，细白的双腿在那一晃一晃，心里没来由的一阵悸动。夏炽明明刚被操完，身上的潮红还未退，脸上的表情却纯的跟个小孩子似的望着他看。   
“妈的，又想操你了。”秦昭逾蹲下身子摸他大腿，“你怎么这么会勾人？”   
夏炽装作害怕的样子把双腿缩回来，软声软气的说，“你好坏哦。”   
“你穿我衣服真好看，以后衣服都穿我的好不好，让你身上都是我的味道，省着别人惦记你。”秦昭逾摸摸他腿根，又说，“腿也这么好看，夏炽，你留在我身边一辈子行不行？”

 

 

-21  
那时候夏炽就很瘦，胃不好，体质虚弱，有好长一段时间都在生病。   
也不是什么大病，三天两头就低烧，不容易好，跟秦昭逾有关，跟他自己身体不好也脱不了干系。夏炽趴在被子里哼哼唧唧，晕乎乎地说：“我好难受。”   
秦昭逾像小保姆似的围着他照顾，又煮粥，又喂热水，又弄水果给他。低烧了两天，夏炽才终于好了一些。  
秦昭逾却还是担心，跟前跟后的问他：“还头疼吗，饿不饿，渴不渴，一会儿我们要不要再量一下体温？”  
夏炽嫌他唠叨，用嘴堵住他的嘴，亲够了才说，你好像我妈。   
“那我肯定跟你妈妈一样爱你。”前两天夏炽生病说什么也不让他亲，现在得到一吻后窃喜，笑嘻嘻的说。   
这不是夏炽喜欢讨论的话题，点头应了几句就不说了，秦昭逾在一旁看了他好一会儿，忽然说。   
“在我喜欢你之前，我一直以为喜欢一个人是轰轰烈烈的，两个人爱得死去活来，我们要一起做很多疯狂的事，可是爱上你之后，我忽然发现，原来我的喜欢很简单，只希望你能平安健康，快乐的在我身边。”   
“觉得你健康比什么都重要。”   
夏炽笑着跟他撒娇，说，那你就永远在我身边保护我。   
临开学前，秦昭逾带着他去寺庙烧香，然后找人给夏炽求了个平安符，秦昭逾亲手给他戴上，亲吻他额头，虔诚的合十双手把平安符夹在掌心，闭上双眼，说，希望你永远喜乐平安。   
讲到这里，夏炽把胸口的符拿出来，“从那之后我一直戴着它。”   
“对不起。”   
秦昭逾静静地听他讲故事，夏炽的眼睛一直亮晶晶，可是从他口中讲出自己的名字却那么陌生。秦昭逾很难形容此时此刻内心的感受，明明是属于他们的过去，可是就像在听夏炽讲他跟别人的故事，听到甜蜜的地方甚至有点吃醋，秦昭逾觉得好笑，他在吃曾经自己的醋。他不仅吃醋，还有点起恨。   
什么都记不起来，那些记忆被尘封在过去，像有一把根本没有钥匙的锁深深锁在心底的某个角落，它在那，一直都在，却永远都无法掀开。   
“后来，我哥...叶一渊找到你，那天我不在，是乔一鸣给我打的电话，等我去的时候救护车已经到了，你满脸都是血，全都是血…”夏炽坐起来抱着膝盖，把下巴抵在上面，声音沙哑，“我不知道发生什么了，也不知道你们为什么打架，周围好多人，地上都是破碎的玻璃，他用酒瓶砸了你的头，我抱着你哭，一直哭一直哭，你连眼睛都没有睁开，就躺在我怀里。”   
“我亲眼看见你被救护车带走了，再后来我偷偷去见过你几次，你家人不太喜欢我，最后一次你妈妈告诉我不要让我再来找你了，你要转学，然后我就真的再也没见过你。”   
“我再去医院时你就走了，学校里没有关于你的一点消息，我去找乔一鸣他也没有告诉我，我找了他很多次，后来他干脆也不见我。”夏炽无奈叹了口气，“直到我高三，家里出了事，我跑出来，辍学，我想，你总归要跟你朋友联系，于是就在乔一鸣生日时在他家门口看到了你。”   
“我那时候好像变态哦，每天穿着你的衣服在那转，又不敢被人看见，那大概是我最狼狈的时候。”夏炽自嘲笑笑：“还好，又遇到了你。后来的你都知道了。”   
“我不知道该怎么表达我多喜欢你，我也不知道我究竟喜欢的事过去你的还是现在的你，我又迷茫又害怕，每走一步都小心翼翼。我甚至现在也不知道，这样对不对。”   
“我想过，或许我不该找你的，让我一个人永远活在记忆里也好，一直到死了，你都是记忆中那么爱我。”   
还有很多，很多很多秦昭逾不知道的事，他不知道夏炽一个人怎么在外面生活，下雨时有没有地方住，不知道他在夜里多么想念秦昭逾温暖的怀抱，想念秦昭逾多么温柔。秦昭逾从没有任何一刻像现在这样难过，他好想回到过去，他好想问问那时候的自己为什么会忘记夏炽，问问自己怎么能这样丢下他一个人这么受折磨。   
夏炽坐在他身边，缩起来瘦瘦小小一团，自己不在的时候夏炽是不是一个人这样度过无数夜晚，是不是每一天晚上都在想自己为什么还不回来。   
秦昭逾伸手抱住他，他想用力些却又怕夏炽被他揉碎了，他看起来孤独又无助，秦昭逾摸了摸他发梢，温柔道：“夏夏，你别这么想，都是我的错。”   
秦昭逾：“我不该离开你。”   
夏炽：“我不怪你。”   
秦昭逾：“夏炽，你能再给我一次机会吗？”   
秦昭逾掌心缓缓抚摸着他的背，又把他抱紧，他想，就算他没有过去，可是他还有现在和以后，他可以和夏炽有新的回忆，他们做的每一件事他以后都一定不会再忘记了。他不允许自己再伤害夏炽，也不允许自己再忘掉他。   
“以前的我爱你，现在的我爱你，以后的我也会一直爱你，我很抱歉对于曾经的记忆无能为力，可是你再相信我一次好不好。”   
“就算你永远都不记得我，我也还是离不开你。”夏炽说，“我最初找你，就是希望你能记起，可是时间久了，连我自己都开始怀疑那些是不是真的，是不是我臆想出来的感情，后来我想，算了。只要是你，无论什么时候遇到，都不算迟到，都值得。”   
如果每一次离开都会被遗忘，那我就用无数次新的相遇让你重新爱上我。   
“我向你发誓，不会再伤害到你了。”   
一切都有重来的机会。   
今天夏炽似乎格外累，不知道是不是因为牵扯这些过去让他疲惫，很早就入睡了，秦昭逾动作很轻，掀起被子下床，去阳台点了根烟，看见几个乔一鸣的未接来电。他拨回去，那边没接，等烟抽完了，乔一鸣又打回来。   
“嗯？什么事。”秦昭逾站在阳台看着夜色一片寂寥，不知为何想起狂风暴雨前夜的宁静。   
“你妈回来了？”   
“什么？”秦昭逾一顿，电话那边似乎也很诧异。   
秦昭逾父母很少回家，常年在国外，是典型的事业性，家里的事几乎一点都不参与。秦昭逾对他回国自己不知道这件事没放在心上，但是不知道为什么她去找乔一鸣。   
“她找你说什么了？”   
对面呼出一口气，听起来像在吸烟，勾的秦昭逾又点了一根，过了几秒，乔一鸣才说，“她来找我问夏炽是不是跟你在一起。”   
秦昭逾猜到七八分平静问道：“你怎么说？”   
“我当然说不知道了，我怎么可能告诉她，我说你最近准备答辩呢，说你跟我一起弄酒吧，还说些乱七八糟的，反正没提起夏炽，在那演了一下午，结果到最后你妈跟我说了句，她知道你俩住哪儿了，还跟我说了小区名，我靠，她怎么知道的，连我都不知道你俩住哪。”   
“然后呢？”   
“然后晚上留下跟老爷子吃了顿饭，看着挺正常的，但我还是有点担心，你们俩要不要换个地方住，她那么老远特意飞回来，肯定不能就这么轻易放过你俩，而且当初她是真的恨不得你这辈子都记不起夏炽。对了，上次那个药我叫我医生给你化验了一下，不是什么普通止痛药，就是针对你记忆断区延缓的，说明白了，你想不起关于夏炽那段记忆和药有很大一部分关系，而且，很难再恢复了。”   
秦昭逾表情淡漠，平静的说了句，我知道了。   
他在阳台吹了吹风，转身回到房间，发现夏炽不知道什么时候醒了，正要下床。   
“干什么去？”秦昭逾走过去把人抱进怀里。   
“你去哪了？”夏炽迷迷糊糊的搂着他脖子，又被人抱回床上，他钻进被子里眼睛只睁开一条缝，“睡醒了找不  
到你，以为你走了。”   
“傻不傻，我能去哪儿？”   
“秦昭逾，你别走。”   
“不会的，我答应你，我永远不会离开你。”秦昭逾帮他盖好被子，看见他很快睡着了，自己却一夜无眠。   
任何事情都没有发生。  
秦昭逾心神不宁的过了几天，总算松了口气。而夏炽什么都不知道，每天粘着他撒娇，像个小粘豆包似的跟他寸步不离。  
周末夏炽突发奇想说想要学做饭，拉着秦昭逾去超市买东西，夏炽几乎从不自己逛超市，看见什么都想买，又怕买多了浪费，站在货架前犹豫不决，等他转身走了，秦昭逾就把他看的放进购物车里，等到结账时夏炽才看见，他低声惊呼，我怎么买了这么多！   
“没事，吃得完。”秦昭逾站在他后面揉他头发。   
夏炽不太会绑头发，经常是随便一拢扎起来就出门了，出门前秦昭逾说自己会绑，结果弄了半天比夏炽自己绑的还乱，夏炽咬他手腕要自己弄，秦昭逾不许，蛮横不讲理的说，你打扮那么好看干什么，是不是想害我在外面犯罪！   
“你这个人好不讲理。”夏炽瘪瘪嘴，“改天我把头发剪短吧，太长了。”   
“等你长发及腰，嫁给我好不好？”秦昭逾笑着哄。   
“呸，又土又变态，想的美。”夏炽嘴上骂他，眼睛里却是掩盖不住的笑意。   
两人买了东西回家，夏炽像模像样的换上围裙，叫秦昭逾帮他洗菜，自己翻着菜谱，要做炖排骨，红烧肉，烧豆角和鸡蛋羹。秦昭逾说太多了，夏炽说吃不完都给你。   
夏炽按照菜谱把肉炖好，在里面加了调料，刚洗好手秦昭逾就不老实的从后面摸上来。   
“再捣乱一会儿没你的饭吃。”夏炽语气娇嗔，不知是不是故意，弄得秦昭逾没忍住从后面揉他屁股，调笑着说，“你吃饭，我吃你。”   
“衣服脱掉好不好，只穿围裙。”   
夏炽耳朵红了红，却乖乖的去客厅脱了衣服，又重新系好围裙回来做饭。衣服都脱了还做什么饭，秦昭逾看他拿着勺子在锅里搅来搅去，从后面搂住他的腰，下巴搭在他肩膀。   
“夏夏，等以后结婚了，我给你做饭好不好？”   
“是不是嫌我做饭不好吃？”夏炽反问道。   
“嗯...也不是，就是红烧肉的颜色有点黑...”秦昭逾握着他的手用勺子舀了一点舔了一下，呼吸停止半秒。怀里这个小家伙怕不是想给自己下毒毒死了吧，这味道像是煮了一锅酱油。但在夏炽的注视下，秦昭逾还是勉强挤出一个笑容，“不黑不黑，是我学识浅薄了，他就该这个颜色。”   
饭是吃不下了，秦昭逾总不能让自己的肚子，他低头舔着夏炽的脖颈，隔着裤子缓慢的从他身后一下一下的顶弄。

 

 

-22  
起初夏炽还能忍，装作什么都没发生，时间长了就被磨的流水，他浑身上下只穿了条内裤和围裙，棉麻布料磨的他胸口红红，凸起的很明显，秦昭逾伸手隔着布料捏他乳尖，下身轻轻撞击夏炽又圆又翘的小屁股。   
夏炽被撩的站不住，勺子啪嗒一声丢进锅里，回过头和他接吻。   
锅中咕嘟咕嘟的开水声和接吻的啧啧声混杂在一起，听不出哪个更大一点，秦昭逾抱着他到洗手台上，把手指插进他后穴中搅弄，汁水顺着大腿落在台子上，秦昭逾暗想，原来还是夏炽下面的水声最大。他两根手指弯起来，勾着夏炽那点来回顶，他里面湿热一片，不出几时就把秦昭逾掌心弄的湿答答。   
夏炽的下身被围裙遮住大半，若隐若现看起来好不色情，秦昭逾手指被夹的紧紧的，他快速抽插几下，拿出来给夏炽看上面滴滴答答的透明液体，“你下面的水好多，多的给我煮汤喝都够。”   
“你你你，变态。”夏炽身子酥软，喘息着笑骂，毫不犹豫的抬起腿叫他插进来。   
秦昭逾伸手从旁边冰箱里拿了芝士片出来，撕开袋子，对折，塞进夏炽挂着水的穴口，被冰凉的触感刺激到，夏炽哼唧一声，挺腰又喷出来不少水，把芝士片冲出穴口，秦昭逾把手伸进他围裙里揉着乳头轻声道，“在张开点，塞进去就操你。”   
“嘶——好凉嗯…”  
夏炽嫩红紧窄的洞口被刺激的一缩一缩的，秦昭逾塞的满满当当，芝士碰到滚烫的肉壁渐渐化开粘在夏炽褶皱的肉缝中，甜蜜又色情。   
秦昭逾在穴口蹭了几下一插到底，舔着夏炽下唇说，“小厨师，今天喝你的芝士汤，香甜可口。”   
“嗯啊….好爽...嗯…”夏炽双手撑着台子，腿根湿淋淋，他带着羞涩的目光看两人交合之处，透明的汁水粘连着芝士拉丝缠绕在两人双腿之间，像他们两人一样，断不开千丝万缕的情意，他发出舒爽的叹息，手指勾在秦昭逾汗涔涔的脖颈十指交扣。   
秦昭逾不克制自己的欲望，把他撞的啪啪作响，那根滚烫的性器深深插入夏炽身体里，他呼吸紊乱的看着身下的人，说，夏炽，你这辈子都是我的。   
“只是你的。”夏炽话音中夹杂着动人的娇喘，他指尖有一下没一下的在秦昭逾后脖颈划，下面夹的紧紧的，熟悉又令人无法自拔的快感让他脚尖蹦起来，临近高潮时，夏炽连脚面都铺满粉红色，浑身颤栗。   
“下面好紧，再多吃一点。”秦昭逾话音刚落，还没等夏炽说不要，就把深红色的完全勃起的性器更深的撞进去，夏炽身子瘫软瑟瑟发抖，一瞬间觉得整个人被贯穿，微弱的痛感被细细密密的快感而取代，高潮汹涌而来。夏炽感觉脑海中一道白光闪过，整个人差点昏过去，他迷迷糊糊伸手去触碰两腿之间，那里旖旎一片。   
手指间还带着腥甜芝士混杂的味道，夏炽想，估计自己有好长一段时间都没法直视这类食物了。   
两个人在一起的日子平缓而悠长，每天做些琐事，看着秦昭逾工作，或在家里等他，夏炽收到几家公司的应聘，秦昭逾不同意他去，非要等明年年初公司稳定后要他来自己身边上班，夏炽想想也好，他也不想两人之间的感情再有任何差池。   
这种分分合合失而复得感情来之不易，他比秦昭逾还要珍惜。   
其实他以为他又会再也见不到秦昭逾的，那天晚上秦昭逾走后，他决定和叶一渊做了结，就已经做好了不再回头的准备。   
叶一渊伤的不轻不重，但许雀没那么容易放过他，夏炽以故意伤人罪被判了三年以下有期徒刑，他在里面浑浑噩噩呆了半个月，他整夜整夜的失眠，他想象不出三年后秦昭逾又变了什么样子，身边换了多少人，他甚至不知道自己还能不能找到他了。   
每天陪伴他的只有绝望和恐惧。   
那里面的滋味不好受，夏炽整个人瘦到被风一吹就要刮跑似的，白嫩的脸敷满疲惫和苍凉，论谁看了都心疼得不得了，但是秦昭逾不知道。   
好在半个月后有人捞他出去，夏炽以为秦昭逾终于来救他了。从得知这个消息时心脏就开始砰砰砰直跳，他不知道见了秦昭逾要说什么，或者从哪里开始解释，秦昭逾会怪罪他吗，他看到自己这样子会不会心疼，如果他不在意夏炽一定会很难过，但如果秦昭逾心疼他，他一定会更难过。   
抱着忐忑不安的心情走出那扇与世隔绝的铁门，阳光稀稀落落的洒下来，夏炽看见几米之外站着一个男人，那男人见他后嘴角带着一抹笑意，温和又陌生。   
夏炽走近了觉得眼熟，却一时没想起他的名字。   
“祝瑜，之前我们见过一面。”对面的男人轻轻拍了拍他肩膀，见夏炽表情钝钝的，又说，“跟朋友喝酒时偶然听说你出事在这里，就找人帮你一下。”   
夏炽大脑当机，迟疑片刻，才低低说了句，谢谢。   
祝瑜带他吃了顿饭，给他安顿了酒店，然后说，我没有跟你要人情的意思，但是如果你愿意，你可以跟我，考虑一下。   
祝瑜自然不知道他跟秦昭逾之前什么关系，只听说他在这里关了半个月，又想起之前见过的夏炽那张干净稚嫩的脸蛋，他不适合在这里受罪，想了几天就做了一个荒唐而不知所谓的决定，他说的是真话，他没想从夏炽身上要什么，也没想着喜欢，只觉得夏炽不该在这儿。   
他没过问太多，偶尔带夏炽出去吃饭，再后来夏炽留了张欠条给他，就走了。祝瑜没再找他。   
只是这些秦昭逾不知道，可能也永远都会知道，所以夏炽比他更害怕失去。   
来来回回这么多次，这么多折磨，他受够了，再也承受不了更多，他只想好好在秦昭逾身边，度过不知长短的人生。   
秦昭逾是他生命长河中唯一的一座孤岛，他除了秦昭逾什么都没有，是他的信仰，他的全部，所以除了他夏炽谁都不想要，也不知去向。如果有一天他们之间再毫无瓜葛，要他离开，那夏炽出了死掉想不到第二种去处。  
周六下午，外面飘了点雪花，等雪停了之后，秦昭逾问夏炽要不要出去散步，夏炽美滋滋的穿好大衣，像个要出去玩雪的小朋友一样牵着他的手兴高采烈。  
“不是带你去冬游打雪仗。”秦昭逾帮他系好围巾，戴上帽子，夏炽又把帽子摘下来丢到一边，秦昭逾低头咬他耳朵，“干嘛呢，不戴帽子。”   
“不想戴，好丑。”夏炽瘪瘪嘴下意识地撒娇。   
秦昭逾无奈，“外面太冷了，给你耳朵冻掉了怎么办，乖，听话。”   
“我不要嘛。”   
“撒娇也不行，听话。”秦昭逾耐心哄一会儿，给他戴上鹅黄色的毛线帽子，看起来更像小朋友了，夏炽拗不过他，只好气呼呼地出门。   
两个人公寓附近有一座很大的公园，以前偶尔会在这儿散步，冬天到了夏炽就很少出门，他看见周围松柏上挂满淡淡雪痕，拿出手机给秦昭逾拍了张照，又拉着秦昭逾自拍。   
“你笑一下，”夏炽捏捏他的脸，“对，笑的开心一点嘛。   
这回轮到秦昭逾拗不过，勾起嘴角配合，夏炽偏不饶，要他笑的露出牙齿，秦昭逾只好乖乖就范，手不老实的隔着厚厚的大衣拍他屁股，笑的露出一排洁白整齐的牙齿。夏炽拍了两张，秦昭逾说，再拍一张。   
夏炽轻声笑，拍第三张时，秦昭逾转过头猝不及防的在他嘴角亲了一下。   
夏炽缀着笑意瞪大眼睛，吃惊又甜蜜，秦昭逾只露出半张英俊的侧脸，贴着他唇瓣。   
“这回满意了？”   
“满意满意。”夏炽笑的甜，甜的像个满嘴挂蜜的小孩。   
公园很大，秦昭逾要带他从这里穿过去，走了三分之二夏炽不想走了，秦昭逾又背着他走了一段，夏炽趴在他的背上，双手垂下来晃来晃去，心情好到顶峰。   
穿过公园又过了一条街，几百米后是一条繁华的商业街，秦昭逾说随便逛逛，可夏炽却总觉得他意有所指。   
果然，走到一家Cartier门前时，秦昭逾拉着他走了进去。   
虽说秦昭逾一直养着他，可夏炽几乎不乱花钱，他呆在秦昭逾身边总是很满足没什么物质需求，所以他拽拽秦昭逾的小手指低声说，我都有一枚钻戒了，不用买什么了吧。   
“不买钻戒。”秦昭逾笑笑说。   
柜员看到秦昭逾，笑盈盈的走过来，拿出两个盒子，打开给他看，声音清晰的说。   
“秦先生，这是您定的Love系列 型号B6035817，请问需要试戴吗？”   
“嗯。”秦昭逾微微点头。   
他拿出其中一只，戴在夏炽细瘦的手腕上，他轻捏夏炽突出透着白玉色的尺骨认认真真的用螺丝刀一下下帮他拧紧，拧螺丝的过程比戴戒指更缓慢冗长，夏炽总觉得他带着一丝虔诚。之后夏炽又帮他戴好，秦昭逾握着他的手没松开。   
这一款每个手镯都配有一把螺丝刀，只有这一把才能打开手镯。秦昭逾偏头贴在夏炽耳边给他讲，随后笑着说：“螺丝刀我收好，这辈子你都别想跟别人跑了。”   
秦昭逾这话声音说的不大不小，倒是三个人都能听得清，夏炽很少在外人面前听他讲这些情话，忽然不好意思起来，他抿唇抬头看了秦昭逾一眼，温柔而深情，脸咻的一下红了。一旁的柜员微笑着在旁边助攻，“秦先生半个月前就来定这一款了，他对您很用心。”   
平时两个人在家腻歪时候还好，现在被外人这么一说，夏炽更不好意思了，恨不得埋进秦昭逾怀里。   
“谢谢。”秦昭逾把东西装好，揽着夏炽的肩膀出了门。   
他带夏炽去买了点零食，叫司机来送他们回家，车上暖风很足，夏炽把围巾帽子都摘了放到一旁，看着手镯上的四颗钻石，笑得甜甜的。   
“喜欢吗？”秦昭逾问。   
“喜欢。”夏炽看了一会儿缩进袖子里，又嘴甜的补充一句，“更喜欢你。”   
到家后雪越下越大，一夜过后，外面又形成了一层厚厚的积雪，第二天一早，拉开窗帘，阳光从雪地上的反光刺的人睁不开眼睛。夏炽在床边发呆，秦昭逾做好早饭后过来从身后抱住他亲了亲他头顶。   
“又想打雪仗了？”秦昭逾笑着问。   
“才不是。”   
夏炽想，雪化了之后是不是春天就要到了，他跟秦昭逾在一起快一年了。   
这一年他经历的比一辈子还要漫长，难熬，现在终于平静下来，他不知道这是不是一个好的开始，又或者有更煎熬，更坎坷在等着他，他低头看了看胸口的护身符，不知道还能维护他多久，隐隐不安。   
露林没来找秦昭逾并不代表一切都可以令他为所欲为，昨晚秦昭逾熟睡后，他手机闪了一下，夏炽本是从不会在意这些，可总觉得有什么引导他似的，让他看到那条消息。秦昭逾手机有他的指纹，他解锁后看到一条  
消息，备注是，妈。   
短信只有四个字：好自为之。

 

 

-23  
当初秦昭逾出事后夏炽去医院找他，那个女人和许雀一样强势，妆容精致踩着高跟鞋抱着双臂看着自己，她不像许雀那样会发疯骂自己，不会动手，也不会问他怎么不去死。而是冷冰冰的告诉他。   
“你在秦昭逾身边只会害他。”   
“你看你现在害他害的还不够惨吗？”   
秦昭逾跟露林很像，露出冷漠神情时目光像一把锋利的刀子直戳他心口，她语气很淡，却冰冷刺骨。   
“别再来找他了，他大脑受到重创，记忆受损，不会再记得你。无论你们之前甜蜜也好，恩爱也好，都过去了，我没有找你麻烦是看在他曾经心里有你，也希望你放过他。”   
他不知道秦昭逾会作何选择，不知道他看到那条消息会怎么做。   
他不是不相信他们之间的感情了，而是像露林说的那样，害怕自己只会一次又一次的害他。   
晚上秦昭逾工作后抱着他接吻，亲了好一会儿，秦昭逾忽然问。   
“想不想去旅游？”   
夏炽心里咯噔一下，他心脏狂跳，脑海里有无数种幻想他们会走向哪一种结局，他看着秦昭逾捉摸不透深邃却透着轻柔的目光，心绪没来由的慌乱起来。他不敢细想，秦昭逾这是要他暂时离开，还是不要他了。   
秦昭逾感受到他身体僵了一下，双手落在他腰际，轻轻抚摸，随后轻声说。   
“别乱想，我跟你一起走。”   
石头憋在胸口半晌终于咚的一声落了地，夏炽没察觉自己的颤抖，秦昭逾握住他的手，“你看到短信了？”   
“我不是故意的。”夏炽十分努力压抑着悲酸的情绪，却还是被喉咙间青涩沙哑的尾音出卖了，他鼻子一酸，眼尾露出令人心疼的红。   
“我没怪你，”秦昭逾安抚他说，“她知道我跟你在一起，大概是特意为这事回来的，她这人强势又倔脾气，所以我想我们出去走走，以免她来打扰你。”   
秦昭逾见他没说话，以为他为此不高兴，连忙解释道，“我不是不想让你见她，我是不想她的出现破环我们的关系，我不想因为她跟你分开，想跟你好好在一起，以后我会搞定家里的事，不会让你受一点委屈，夏夏，你相信我，我可以处理好，只是需要时间。”   
“所以我们可以先走吗，我不是躲避，也不是觉得...这份感情是见不得人的，我不知道怎么说，你可以理解我吗？”秦昭逾越解释越觉得自己像个逃避现实的小人，可他心里真的不是这么想，露林生他养他二十几年，他  
对露林的性格脾气再了解不过。   
她爱自己，却又不能接受夏炽，之前乔一鸣跟他说过上一次他和夏炽分手，不让他想起夏炽全都是露林的主意，还有露林给他吃的药。秦昭逾知道他这么做或许会让夏炽伤心，可是他没发那么冲动任性的跟家里闹翻带着夏炽私奔，他不是不敢，只是不想那么冲动。   
他们不是电视剧电影，随随便便疯狂，他不能带着夏炽浪迹天涯过那种穷苦的日子，也不能往后几十年都背负对家人的愧意。   
“我知道这么对你来说很不公平，但我还没想出更好的办法，逃避或许不是最好的选择，但至少可以不用被她在我们之间再插一脚，对不起，夏夏，我还没强大到可以让你无忧无虑做你的依靠，你跟我在一起一直在受苦，对不起，你相信我…”   
秦昭逾语气越来越弱，他看着夏炽眼睛一颗颗的掉眼泪，慌乱的帮他擦干，他还想说什么哄夏炽，忽然被人吻了上来。   
夏炽的吻很轻，一下一下啄他的唇瓣，细软的舌尖扫过他嘴角，秦昭逾尝到这颗吻是咸的。   
“你是不是傻子，”夏炽退开一点眼睛红红的顶着他鼻尖说，“我什么时候怪你了。”   
“我以为你会不高兴。”秦昭逾紧紧抱着他。   
“我没有，你在这乱解释什么，我只是不想离开你，其他什么都不重要。”夏炽心里终于踏实，语调甚至轻轻上扬，“你知不知道，我们好不容易在一起，去哪，走多远都没关系，跟你在一起，我怎么样都好，我怎么会因为这件事生气。”   
“被你说的我们好像马上就要变成亡命鸳鸯。”夏炽抿唇说道。   
“那你愿意吗，我带着你浪迹天涯海角，到时候公司被家里收回去，我没有钱，我们有了上顿没下顿，不知道住在哪里。你也愿意吗？”秦昭逾认真的问。   
“我当然愿意了，我吃泡面也能活着，我也可以少吃一点，都留给你，我们没地方住也可以住那种最差最破的旅馆，只要在你怀里，睡哪儿我都不在意，我们也可以去打工，我可以拍照赚钱，做什么都行，白手起家，跟你在一起，我就不会死。”   
跟你在一起，就算什么都没有，至少还有活下去的动力和希望。   
“但是你知道吗，我不愿意，我不愿意你跟我受一点苦，如果真的有那一天，我也会去求家里，我不想让你因为我活的那么苦。”你已经因为我度过那么多艰难的日子，我不能再让你因为我饱受这种最底层的疾苦，就算看起来我胆小懦弱，没有骨气，也会这样做。   
“乱说，这种事不会发生的。”夏炽俯在他胸口闷笑，“我们早点走，在她来这儿之前，所有的幻想都不可以发生。”   
在夏炽眼里这不是他逃避懦弱的表现，只是因为爱他迫不得已，在一份感情里谁都没有错，为了维护彼此做什么都可以被理解。   
秦昭逾洗澡出来后，看见夏炽撅着屁股趴在床上翻着地图看，秦昭逾在后面一边摸他一边问想去哪？   
“你有没有想去的地方？”夏炽晃了晃屁股反问他。   
“我想去你心里，”秦昭逾压在他背上有节奏的顶了几下，又暧昧含糊的说，“也想去你身体里。”   
“不许耍流氓！”夏炽把他推下来，手机丢到他身上，“干正事。”   
“你就是正事。”秦昭逾听话的接过来手机，嘴上还是不依不饶要过瘾。   
地图停留在欧洲，和中国跨越六七个时区的地方，秦昭逾翻了翻，问他要不要去瑞士。   
“我们去苏黎世住一段时间，还可以去别的国家，等你玩够了我们再回来。”秦昭逾把夏炽瘦小的身姿搂进怀里摸来摸去，觉得他像个小宝宝一样。   
“我们不是亡命鸳鸯吗，怎么变的跟度蜜月一样？”夏炽笑笑咬他下巴。   
“就是度蜜月，我研究一下弄个移民性投资，可以在欧洲结婚，如果你愿意，我们就不回来了。”   
“你说的是认真的？”   
“你说哪一句？”秦昭逾点开给助理发了信息准备订机票，想了想觉得不保险，又撤回消息自己定。还没等夏炽回答说是哪一句，秦昭逾说，“度蜜月是认真的，移民投资是认真的，结婚也是认真的。”   
“愿不愿意？”   
“愿意。”   
睡前秦昭逾订好机票酒店地陪，他忽然发现，夏炽已经不知不觉占据了他生活的全部，他甚至开始幻想他们的以后，若是没有露林想要来插一脚，或许他跟夏炽还要慢慢悠悠的过着普通的日子有几年，十几年，发生很多大大小小的琐事，但是现在，他对新的生活又开始向往。   
或许该感谢露林的推波助澜，让他能更清楚的认识到自己的内心，他多么喜欢夏炽，多么离不开他，想要一辈子都跟他在一起。曾经对婚姻和爱情嗤之以鼻毫无感觉的他，现在也变成俗人一个，想要结婚，度蜜月，给夏炽办最隆重的婚礼，和他在婚礼上交换戒指，然后柴米油盐的生活，可以换城市，换国家，去任何地方，只要是跟夏炽在一起。   
每一个瞬间幻想起来都为之心动，秦昭逾没想过自己也变得这么感性，易喜易悲。  
秦昭逾去公司简单处理了之后一段时间的工作，又嘱咐乔一鸣帮衬着公司，拖着露林，乔一鸣嘴上答应，心里却有些不舍，他认识秦昭逾这么多年，第一次见他为了一个人可以放弃这么多。比之前跟夏炽在一起还要  
更甚。他说不清羡慕还是嫉妒。   
爱情让人变得成熟，可以负担起之前很多不敢想象的责任，却又让人变得幼稚，可以为了一个人不管不顾。   
他们二人皆是如此。   
临行前一天，秦昭逾已经处理好公司所有的工作，回家陪夏炽收拾行李。夏炽装了些乱七八糟的，后来超重装不下，秦昭逾亲亲他说，没关系到那边买新的，只带你最喜欢的就好。   
“都是我们一起买的，不想扔。”   
“没关系，以后的也是我们一起的。”   
夏炽只好挑挑拣拣，才勉强割舍一些没什么用的杂七杂八又放回去，秦昭逾没把房子退掉，续交了几年房租，说以后再回来的话，还可以住在这里。   
收拾好的行李堆在门口，夏炽说想去再吃一次他们学校对面那家火锅，以后去了欧洲可能就吃不到那种味道了。秦昭逾说好，正要打电话订位置，公司忽然来了个电话，说新合作的杂志新刊出了问题，要他去公司处理一下。   
挂了电话夏炽有些担忧问他有没有事，会不会很严重？   
“是小事，我很快就回来。”   
秦昭逾抱抱他安慰，“我一会去的路上订位置，公司结束了我开车回来接你一起去。”  
“好，那我等你回来，你一定要回来。”   
临走前秦昭逾看他不安分的表情，与他深吻，说到，“别胡思乱想，明天就走了。”   
一路上秦昭逾都在担心这是不是露林给他下的套，他既不想这么怀疑自己的亲人又担心着不能和夏炽就这么一走了之，还好到了公司后，发现真的只是新刊出了问题，这才松了一口气。部门经理看到总裁一直眉头紧锁，讲了哪里出了问题后忽而笑了一下，弄的大家心里没了底，不知道今天的总裁怎么情绪这样捉摸不透。   
不是什么大问题，秦昭逾给印刷厂打了电话，又安排了一些琐事，在火锅店订好位子后开车回家接夏炽。   
一路上秦昭逾心情愉悦，等红灯时点了根烟，音响里放的也都是夏炽爱听的歌，他想，很久以前，他一定也是和夏炽这般快乐，最简单的快乐。   
还好，时隔多年，兜兜转转，他们又回到彼此身边，时光荏苒还是什么都没变，他身边最好的还是那几个朋友，最爱的还是夏炽，这样的喜悦难以言喻，他只觉得自己此时此刻如果照镜子，眼睛一定笑的弯起来，就像夏炽平日里笑的那么甜。

 

 

-24  
那个时候秦昭逾从没想过如果有时间机器他会愿意回到哪一段过去，是忘掉夏炽之前，还是再次和他相遇之前，漫长的时间长河里，他觉得自己像被命运反反复复的洗礼，他站在命运的脚下不得不低头，他只能跪下，求饶，他甚至不敢质问，为什么一次又一次的这样玩弄他。   
如果可以，给他一次机会，他不会推开那扇门。  
秦昭逾笑自己，找什么借口，找再多借口也掩盖不过自己就是个逃兵的事实，他害怕了，怕极了失去，失去记忆，失去夏炽，失去他拥有的一切。   
不是命运对不起他，是他对不起夏炽。   
上楼之前秦昭逾去便利店买了盒烟，五六分钟后站在门口，他刚停住脚步，就听见从里面传来一声刺耳的尖叫，接着是东西倒地噼里啪啦的破碎声，那叫声尖细绝望而崩溃，他从没听过也不敢相信，那是夏炽的叫声。   
他叫他名字，开了门，看见所有行李凌乱无序散在地上，桌子上的碗碎得七零八落，地上有水，有玻璃，有破碎的花瓶。   
他看见夏炽抱着膝盖坐在沙发的角落里，双手捂着脸，发出令人心碎和后背发凉的抽噎声，那声音似乎是从胸腔里发出来的，和他以往哭的不同，秦昭逾却又说不出来究竟是哪里不同，是无与伦比绝望和空洞的哭声。   
他抬头，看见露林站在夏炽身后。   
露林目光有些发怔，看见秦昭逾进来后下意识极其不自然的动了动手腕，那感觉就像手臂抽搐一般，秦昭逾这才看见她右手血淋淋的，指尖还在一滴一滴的向下淌血。   
秦昭逾与沙发间只有两三米的距离，他想起以前夏炽经常会在他开门后从沙发上笑着扑进他怀里，仰头亲他嘴巴，秦昭逾却寸步难行，他感觉花光了所有的力气才走到夏炽面前。他跪在沙发前，伸手摸夏炽的肩膀，  
发现他抖的厉害，哭声跟着他一起颤抖。   
“是我，夏夏，是我。”   
秦昭逾终于摸到他的手，触感很奇怪，冰凉，温热，黏稠，秦昭逾大脑空白一片，他哆哆嗦嗦的撩开夏炽的刘海，终于碰到他的手。   
刺眼的鲜血从夏炽指缝中渗出来，敷满他的手背，那颜色鲜艳的像炽热的玫瑰花瓣，像火，像无法直视的太阳，他说不清像什么，总之他不希望那像从夏炽脸上流出来的鲜血，他几乎用尽全身力气才一根一根掰开夏炽颤抖的手指。   
他看见夏炽精致好看的脸蛋上，蜿蜒着很长很长一道伤口，那暗红色的伤口像岩浆一般缓缓流过，烫的他心痛，伤口从眼尾一直到下巴，鲜血和他的眼泪一样，止不住的流。   
夏炽看到他，满是鲜血的双手抓住他的肩膀，绝望而崩溃的说。   
“秦昭逾，我要死了。”  
医院长廊上有几个人站在角落里哭，声音不大，细微而绵长诉说着不为人知的悲伤。   
不浓烈却让人蹙眉的消毒水味环绕整个房间，夏炽最讨厌这里，没想到有一天自己也会躺在医院的病床上。   
那天他在家里收拾行李，以为是秦昭逾回来，开门之后却见到了露林，那个他只见过几面却依旧熟悉的面孔，露林似乎没什么变化，还是那样儒雅端庄，他问夏炽为什么还要来害秦昭逾。这种话他听了很多次，夏炽不知道为什么他无论爱与被爱，在别人口中永远是伤害别人的那个人。   
可分明是他受的伤害最多。   
露林表情淡漠，说的话和秦昭逾曾中伤他那些话别无二致，夏炽在心里笑，他们真的很像。   
后来夏炽忍不住质问她，我不过是爱秦昭逾而已，我没有伤害他，从来没有过，你凭什么这样说？   
只是爱他爱到骨子里，他怎么可能伤害秦昭逾。   
露林冷笑，他最看不得夏炽这幅无辜的模样，于是举起花瓶砸向了他的脸。那个花瓶是两人搬家时一起去买的，里面插着十一朵花，打扫房间时摔碎了瓶口，秦昭逾一直说丢掉换一个新的，夏炽没丢。没想这种因果关系到绕了一圈还是落在自己身上。   
瓶口锋利的碎片从夏炽脸上划过，他怔怔的看着露林，瞬间感受到一片温热。   
露林也没想到会这样，她露出鲜有的慌乱，随后给他叫了救护车。秦昭逾就是在这个时候赶过来的。   
夏炽脸小皮肤又嫩，伤口很深，做手术缝了整整十一针，在他的脸上，缝了十一针。   
夏炽没想到，他只不过是爱一个人而已，却要付出这样大的代价。   
他眼神空洞洞的，他问自己值得吗，可是值得不值得这个问题，好像在最初就有了答案。奋不顾身的爱一个人，就不会在意这些了，哪怕是他曾经忘却自己，哪怕他一次又一次的误会自己，哪怕因为他被人强迫拍裸照，哪怕因为他做违法的事情，哪怕因为他被关在暗无天日的地方整整半个多月，哪怕又因为他毁容。   
夏炽想，这些都不是秦昭逾欠他的，都是他自愿的。   
就算有一天他因为秦昭逾死掉了，可能都不会怪他。他想自己的爱又畸形又变态，他爱到失去自己，到头来全世界的人还都在说他在伤害他。   
夏炽前所未有的想笑，他觉得开心，他被爱情千刀万剐，但秦昭逾没放弃他，这么说来，秦昭逾是不是和他背负的同样多。   
手术后，夏炽脸上贴着纱布，他一天一夜都没有开口说一句话。而秦昭逾就守在他身边一天一夜都没合眼。   
秦昭逾坐在床边，看他终于肯睁开眼睛，立刻去握他的手，夏炽却把手指弯起来缩回掌心。从他到医院的那一刻起秦昭逾就没休息，他黑眼圈很重，整个人看起来疲惫又憔悴。他望着夏炽，良久，夏炽终于肯转过头来看他。   
“夏夏，要不要喝水？”他看见夏炽嘴唇发白，嘴角起了皮，若是从前他肯定会吻到夏炽无法呼吸，现在却不敢再靠近。   
夏炽轻轻摇头，还是不肯跟他说一个字。   
“我不知道她会来，不知道会这样，我联系了最好的医院，一定可以恢复的和从前一摸一样的，你别担心。”秦昭逾温柔抚摸着他的手腕，声音低沉沙哑。   
“对不起。”   
这三个字听他说了太多遍，夏炽不想再听了，他摇了摇头，张张嘴，声线干涸，不再像往日那样清甜，费力地说了句，我喝水。   
秦昭逾未展的眉头终于平缓一些，交叠的双手放开，给他倒了水用下唇试了试温度，觉得太凉，又加了些热的，调试到一个温和的温度才放在他嘴边，小心翼翼的喂他喝水。等夏炽喝完了，他还是目不转睛的盯着夏炽看，好像一不留神夏炽就会不见了。   
“你不用这样。”夏炽扯了扯嘴角，似乎想挤出一个笑容，可是很快又落下了，大概是扯疼伤口，似笑非笑，  
他说，“你知道我又不会怪你。”   
听他说这句话秦昭逾更难受了。   
“你还想走吗？”秦昭逾牵着他的手安抚的摸着他手背。   
“去哪？”   
“移民。”见夏炽终于肯回应他，秦昭逾眉梢展开，露出些欣喜，“我们去挪威，去那里生活，你不想回来，就再也不回来了。或者你想去哪里，我们就去哪里，想住在哪，就住在哪，过一段时间就可以给你安排术后恢复，好了我们就走。”   
大概有过了一个世纪那么班长，夏炽才眨了眨眼睛算作回应，他说，好。   
当一切无法预料的悲剧发生时，没有任何办法再挽回，秦昭逾能想到的就是弥补，再弥补，他早就做好用一生陪伴夏炽的准备，这里有太多不想回忆的过去，又给夏炽太多的伤害，他这辈子下辈子都想给夏炽，赎罪也好，浪费也好，在夏炽身上，他都觉得值得。   
他每天陪在夏炽身边，夏炽不愿意说话，他就坐在床边滔滔不绝的讲，声音很轻很温柔，甚至还会讲他从来不屑于听的他们公司的八卦来逗夏炽开心，几天后夏炽心情终于好转，偶尔也会开玩笑说，你再逗我，我伤口要裂开了。   
秦昭逾不敢说话了，低头轻轻吻他嘴巴，用舌尖缓缓滑过他微启的唇瓣。   
这两天秦昭逾在办移民手续，他害怕露林再去医院找他，总是不安心，处理完琐事就立刻回医院陪着夏炽。  
那天之后露林给秦昭逾打了很多电话，秦昭逾没接，露林再怎么说也是生他养他的母亲，他不可能对她做什么，却也不想面对她。   
露林只好给他发一条消息，说，那天我真的不是故意。   
秦昭逾咬牙回复道：这话你该跟夏炽说，而不是我。   
他没想到，下午露林果然来了医院。   
在病房门口，露林看着秦昭逾，语气平静说道：“小逾，你真的要带他走？”  
“你还想怎么样，你到底要他怎么样才肯放过他？”秦昭逾压抑着愤怒，却还是被想要拿烟的动作暴露了，他瞥到路过的护士看他蹙眉的目光又把烟放回口袋。   
露林波澜不惊，语气平淡，“不是我不放过他，是他不肯放过你。”   
“你怎么好意思说，你知不知道他想做模特，你知不知道脸对他来说意味着什么，你毁了他的人生！你是不是还不明白你自己究竟做了什么？！”秦昭逾低吼，他永远都忘不掉夏炽曾经带着憧憬，眼里闪着光跟他笑的甜甜的说，以后要在他的公司里给他做模特，叫秦昭逾天天拍照给他。他也永生难忘，夏炽漂亮的脸蛋上鲜血淋漓，崩溃绝望的和自己说，秦昭逾，我要死掉了。   
“那你自己心里清不清楚，他现在也在毁你的人生！”露林语气终于带了点别样的情绪，但很快她意识到自己的失态，又平静下来说，“我到底是你妈，你不该这么和我说话。”   
“那我们断绝关系吧。”秦昭逾这句话说的平静。   
“你说什么？”  
“我说，我们断绝关系，以后我是好是坏，是死是活，都跟你没关系了，你别再来妨碍我们了。你什么都有，有事业，有家庭，有享不完荣华富贵的人生，而夏炽他除了我，什么都没有了。你懂这种感受吗，我对夏炽意味着全世界，他现在毁容了，你还想着让我离开他？”   
你还是人吗，秦昭逾心里想，但是他不会说，眼睛里的火出卖着他的心。   
“从小你和我爸就不在我身边，你们给了我物质上的一切需求，我感激，我承认。但高中时候的事我想不起来了，那不也是因为你吗，夏炽他到底做了什么，不过是喜欢我，爱我，对我好，他凭什么一而再再而三的被你们所折磨，你不知道我亏欠他多少，我这辈子都还不完。”   
“我不可能离开他，就算死，我也和他一起死。”   
“你还真是长不大，”露林听他说完这些倒是隐去了刚才微微诧异的表情，轻笑一声，越过他要推门进去，被秦昭逾挡住了，露林从包里拿出一个信封，说，“你怕什么，我只是想给他看些东西。”   
“你走吧。”   
“给他我就走，如果你还是觉得他没有骗你，你爱他，那我也成全你们。不过断绝关系这种话，不要再说了。”   
露林站到夏炽床边，夏炽下意识把腿缩起来，抱着双膝，目光游移到窗外。   
“我不是来拆散你们的，我也为那天的失手道歉，我只是把这个给你。”露林把信封扔到床上，夏炽脚边，但是夏炽默不作声。   
“好了，你现在可以走了。”秦昭逾说。   
“不看一眼吗？”露林见他没动，把信封拿回来，从里面抽出两张照片。

 

 

-25

《有没有》   
《你就不要想起我》  
（配合bgm食用更佳）  
她拿在手上，目光却没有离开夏炽，“刚刚在门口，小逾还要为了你跟我断绝关系，我想，究竟是你魅力太大，还是我这个当妈的太过失败。转念一想，又或许是你太会魅惑人心，让他蒙蔽了双眼吧，你做过的事，无论想怎么躲，怎么藏，都是事实。小逾单纯，就算你能瞒过他，骗过他，但你骗不过我。”   
“我没有骗过他。”夏炽眼眶微红，转过头来看向露林，“从来没有。”   
“是吗？”露林语气轻佻。   
“你还想干什么，我说过不管夏炽做过什么，我都愿意用一辈子陪着他，更何况他什么都没做。”秦昭逾站在两人中间，目光却犹豫着落在露林手中的两张照片上，他隐约看见了那上面是夏炽，却又不敢仔细看清楚那上面究竟是什么，连他自己都不相信，有那么一瞬间，他居然动摇了。   
露林察觉到他细微的反应，抿唇轻笑，抬手把照片扔到床上，声音平淡：“那你自己看看吧，他到底值不值得，到底是不是你说的那样。”  
秦昭逾和夏炽的目光同时落在照片上，秦昭逾目光忽然淡下来，而夏炽身子一僵。   
照片上是夏炽。   
他袒露着洁白的胸膛，胸前两点粉红色突起来，双腿紧紧的夹着，两腿之间那处顶起的很高，内裤被打的湿润。另一张是夏炽张开嘴巴，眯起眼睛来，腰间覆着暗红色的手印。那目光和神态，分明就是在人身下发情般诱惑动人。   
秦昭逾见过无数次，也为之心动过无数次，那都是真实的夏炽在他身子下面暧昧的说叫他进来，叫他快一点，可他从没想过有一天会在照片上，别人的床上，看到这幅情景。   
刚刚信誓旦旦，嘴上说着爱他一辈子陪他一辈子的秦昭逾动摇了。   
夏炽颤抖着拿起那两张照片，眼泪毫无征兆啪嗒啪嗒掉下来，那是他最不愿意回忆的过去，他难过的几乎要说不出话，好不容易调整好情绪，一开口却是带着哭腔，他问露林。   
“你怎么会有？”   
她把信封放在床上，面无表情，“你自己做的事，真以为能瞒一辈子。”   
秦昭逾看到照片后半晌没说话，他从口袋里掏出烟，手抖的厉害，一根烟点了三四次都没有点燃，他神情露出许久未见的烦躁，甩了甩手才偏着头点燃那根烟。他吸了两口，没有说话。   
夏炽从被子里爬出来，哭着说，“秦昭逾，不是你想的那样。”   
他伸手去抓秦昭逾，却被他稍稍躲了一下，没有碰到。夏炽的手悬在空中，许久才放下，他不甘心又抬了抬手，但秦昭逾没有动。   
“我什么都没有想。”秦昭逾低声说。   
夏炽目光中刚刚露出一点期待，又听见秦昭逾说：“但照片不会骗我。”   
“你说什么？”   
秦昭逾又不说话了。   
他不是不想说，只是不知道要说什么，他觉得大脑一片空白，他从认识夏炽起，就知道，总有些事是隐藏在他们之间的炸弹，他以为时间久了这些可以被尘封起来，两人完好无损的在一起生活，没想到却在这个时候爆炸了。   
他只觉得这是在撕开他血淋淋的伤口让他难受的无法呼吸，却没想到这也同样是在夏炽的伤口上撒盐。   
秦昭逾吸完一只烟，看见夏炽正在床上费力的想要把手上那只卡地亚的手镯摘下来，他边崩溃的哭边用力向下扯，纤细白皙的手腕留下一片红。秦昭逾没拦着他也没说话，他缓缓的从钱包里拿出一个小而精致的螺丝刀走到夏炽的面前，扶着他的手腕，一圈一圈的把手镯拧下来。   
秦昭逾动作很慢很慢，甚至比当初给他戴手镯的时候还要慢，就像时间静止般，他不知道自己为什么这样做，但是身体不由自主。他不知道怎么安慰夏炽，也不知道怎么安慰自己，他看见夏炽那样难过，却什么解释也不想听。   
手镯被拧下来，秦昭逾没接住，啪嗒一声掉在地上，谁也没有去捡。夏炽觉得自己的心随着那一声响彻底的碎了，碎成一千块一万块，最后变成了灰，在一声叹息中彻底被风吹散了，融进空气中细小的浮沉，再也粘不住。   
夏炽看着手腕空空的，什么都没有了，只有深红而狰狞的印记，他忽然笑了，笑的和当初秦昭逾在他耳边说爱他，说跟他在一起一辈子那样甜，好似发自内心的解脱一般。   
他甚至没有皱眉，嘴角扬起来，他把戒指也摘下，又解开了脖子上那根他戴了很多年很多年的护身符，他把过去的，现在的，记忆中全部的秦昭逾，全都摘下了。   
“秦昭逾，我知道你从来都没相信我，因为遇见你是在床上，因为我有目的，因为我爱的不单纯，我不怪你，也不后悔。”   
“我唯一难过的就是，当初明明知道能和你拥有最平凡庸俗的幸福是一件成功率很低的事，但还是忍不住试一次，我抱着满腔热血，所有希望，却还是被一盆又一盆的冷水浇灭，被货真价实的失望一次又一次的击败。我痛死了，这种痛比任何肉体上的伤害都要痛，比在你身下哭，比脸上的伤口都要痛。”   
“以前无论你怎么误会，怎么想，我都愿意留下来一遍一遍的解释，用行动告诉你我是爱你的，但是我现在没有力气了，我想睡觉，我不想醒过来了，我知道这是我一厢情愿，我也愿赌服输。我没有一点不甘心了，我做了全部的努力，但结果往往就是这样，我付出全部换来的一点感情，不如几张照片击败的更彻底。”   
夏炽轻轻笑了笑。   
“秦昭逾，你的人生光明磊落，不像我总是活在阴暗长满青苔潮湿的角落，你有完美的家庭，有那么多朋友，一会还会遇见爱你和你爱的人，下一次你一定不要再忘了，你定要好好珍惜。还有呀，你在床上一定要对他温柔一点，因为有时候真的很疼很疼，你也一定不要把他的尊严踩在脚底下，然后低着头道歉了，其实你不用道歉，我想爱你的人也一定会原谅你。”   
“我说过，不会有人像我这样爱你了，现在想想，也许是我错了，我给你的爱一点都不美好，以后的他一定乖巧又可爱，不会给你惹任何麻烦，如果你以后爱上别人，我希望他一定不要像我啊，那样万一被他知道了我的存在，他一定会难过的，我也会舍不得，因为我不知道你会不会还想念我。”   
“我希望你不要想我了，你忘掉我吧，这次忘记的彻底一点，我也不会再回来找你了。我就不告别了，也不跟你说再见了，我现在真的有些怕再见到你了。”   
“再见到你，我一定还会奋不顾身的选择爱你，就算头破血流，就算粉身碎骨，我还是会爱你。”   
夏炽没什么东西要拿，属于他的东西也全部都留下来，他穿好大衣，又蹲下身系鞋带，他很久没系鞋带了，以往都是秦昭逾蹲下来给他系好，他系了半天还是散开，后来干脆胡乱系了几个死结，塞进去，他站起身，离秦昭逾不到半米的距离，看了他一会儿，凑上去在秦昭逾嘴角轻轻亲了一下，还好这一次秦昭逾没有躲。   
他从秦昭逾的身边走过去了。   
终于有一次，不是秦昭逾先走了。   
秦昭逾没回头，舔了舔嘴角，上面的味道又苦又涩。   
秦昭逾攥着那个护身符，离开之前也再没看过露林一眼。   
他去公司把移民后续的手续办理完，去乔一鸣家昏天暗地的睡了两天。乔一鸣每次见他都知道又是因为夏炽的事惆怅了，只不过没想到这一次会这么严重，他听秦昭逾断断续续的讲了这些天发生的事，不知道说些什么来开导或是安慰他。   
他看秦昭逾这样难过，自己心里也不是滋味。   
他对秦昭逾说，你还是放不下他。   
“我想冷静几天。”秦昭逾吸了口烟，望向窗外，“其实我那天也没想让他走，我只是想不明白我自己，我那么爱他，为什么还会在意那些以前发生的事。”   
“不就是因为你爱他才会在意吗，有什么想不明白的，而且你也知道那是很久之前发生的事了，他跟你在一起后应该就没了，并且，你怎么知道不是有其他原因，这或许不是他心甘情愿。”乔一鸣继续说，“我知道每个男人都会十分在意自己喜欢的人有这种经历，但是你也知道夏炽他家里复杂，而且现在他除了你身边也没有任何可以依靠的人了。”   
“我不对他这个人和你们之间的感情做任何评价，但是我只知道，这么多年过去了，你爱他，他也爱你，你们对彼此的付出都不少，不该是这样的结局。”   
“我知道。”   
秦昭逾忽然想起什么似的，眼睛亮了一下，他说：“我准备跟夏炽结婚了。”   
“什么时候？”   
“移民去挪威之后就结婚，那里可以领证，我前段时间一直在办这件事，我从没想过离开他，我想我们之间都冷静一下，或许更好。这不代表着我是跟他分手。”   
“但是他这么想吗？”乔一鸣有些担忧，若不是当初因为叶一渊是夏炽哥哥害得秦昭逾受伤这件事，他们是朋友的。其实那之后乔一鸣并不恨夏炽，只是他更偏向于秦昭逾，又加上露林说的那些话，于情于理他都站向了露林。   
“我不知道，但是我觉得他会等我。他没什么可去的地方，我能找到他。”   
看见秦昭逾提到夏炽，提到结婚时嘴角不自觉的上扬，乔一鸣终于松了口气。就算他是一个旁观者，这么多年，他还是希望秦昭逾和夏炽可以有一个好的结局。他从没见过秦昭逾对除了夏炽之外的任何人心动过，难过受伤又一次次重新憧憬过。他想上天有眼，就算是九九八十一难，就算是对两个人感情的种种考验，这一切也该结束了。   
秦昭逾做好认证材料后，填了资料，让乔一鸣做证婚人也填了一份上交人口局后等待回复。收到回复后联系了法院订时间准备仪式。没有人会拒绝秦昭逾的求婚，他想夏炽也一定不会拒绝。   
一切准备就绪，只要夏炽肯来，他什么都不用想，什么都不用说不用做，他只要跟着自己，伸出手戴上戒指，点点头说’我愿意’，皆大欢喜。   
到那里，故事就终于有了一个美满的结局。   
秦昭逾给挪威使馆打了电话，联系好法院和时间地点后，正要打电话给夏炽，在片刻犹豫间忽然收到了夏炽的来电，秦昭逾心想，他们还真是心有灵犀，夏炽也愿意回来了。   
他们的感情经历了这么多，终于可以如愿以偿的对过去画上一个句号，开始向往人生的下一段旅程。   
这些天他在准备婚礼时一直在想，他究竟爱不爱夏炽。他做的这些，算是一时冲动还是深思熟虑，他不愿追溯过去是想忘掉，还是不在意，后来秦昭逾想了很久，他站在窗台前望着月朗星稀的夜空，他想，他是爱夏炽的，但是很多事情固然没有一个答案，那些曾经在生活中冲冲撞撞还毫无结果的，他愿意和夏炽一同寻求答案。   
他接通电话，对面的声音很杂，似乎还有轻微的摩擦声，秦昭逾微微蹙眉，轻声问。   
“怎么了？”   
“秦昭逾，我想问你一个问题。”   
“你说。”秦昭逾办完手续开车路过学校时回了趟学校，他不是想再记起什么找到什么，只是想看看那些夏炽  
和他走过不复存在的痕迹，此时此刻他正倚在栏杆上看篮球场上的中学生们打球。   
“你爱过我吗？从你认得我开始，你有没有爱过我？”   
他们在一起的时间不短了，夏炽还是第一次问他这个问题，秦昭逾不知怎的，忽然想跟他开个玩笑，秦昭逾想了想没回答，问他，你在哪？我去找你，当面告诉你。   
“你现在说吧，我想听。”听筒那边有风吹呼啸而过的声音，很清晰，秦昭逾心里咯噔一下，他曾做过一个梦，夏炽退到悬崖边上，他掉下去的时候也是这样的风声。秦昭逾安慰自己别乱想，嘴上却没忍住半开玩笑半认真的问了句。   
“怎么有风声，你不是在跳崖吧？”   
“呸，你乱讲什么。”夏炽似乎轻笑一声，但很模糊，秦昭逾这才安心些。   
“我来找你。”   
“秦昭逾，你不愿意说的话，那我说，我爱你。再遇见，我还是会爱你。下辈子再也遇见，也还是爱你。”   
“但是这一生，你就不要想起我了。”   
“你什么意思？”   
秦昭逾怔神，他还想再问什么，夏炽却挂断了电话，秦昭逾简直莫名其妙，夏炽找他来难道不是要回到他身边在一起吗，他准备了这么多难道是想听他说这句’不要想起我’吗？他心里久久无法平复，再打回去却已经  
关机了。   
秦昭逾一根接一根的抽烟，他给夏炽发了很多消息，甚至把移民手续的事告诉他，如果他想，就回来找自己。   
他怎么可能不回来呢，他那么爱我。秦昭逾痴痴的想，就算有一天真的会分开，那也一定不是夏炽选择离开，更何况，他从没说不要他。   
他等了一天，也再没有等到夏炽的回复。   
第二天下午，秦昭逾终于接到夏炽打来的电话，他有些难以抑制的兴奋接通，对面却不是他的声音，秦昭逾觉得熟悉，却想不起来是谁。   
“你是秦昭逾吗？”   
“我是。”   
“我是夏炽的哥哥。”   
秦昭逾听到这句话心中警铃大作，脑海里关于为数不多夏炽和他不堪的记忆片段零零散散的浮现出来，他不知道他来找自己什么事，两边都沉默了一会儿，对面平静的说。   
“你要不要来参加夏炽的葬礼。” 

 

-终：   
坐在车里，窗外的小雨终于变成暴雨，雨点噼里啪啦砸在车顶，秦昭逾把音量开到最大，闭着眼睛靠在椅背上，他想，不如也让他就这么死了，也许还能追上夏炽。   
夏炽说过那么多次他要死掉了，可是这一次偏偏什么都没说，秦昭逾很后悔，他为什么没有痛快的跟他在最后说一句，我爱你。   
他捏着那个小小的护身符，感觉上面似乎还带着夏炽的体温和他香甜的味道，秦昭逾笑笑，他不敢去想，他再也见不到夏炽了，在这个世界上的任何一个角落，再也等不来这样一个人。   
他晃着脚丫，细瘦的双腿，含泪无辜的双眸，轻声叫他名字，那样的真实再也不复存在。   
他还想在认认真真仔仔细细的回忆一下关于夏炽的过去，却有那么一瞬间几乎什么都想不起来了，夏炽的模样在大雨中变得模糊，秦昭逾大脑放空的怔了一会儿呆呆的望着昏暗一片的天空。   
他看着街上人来人往，有父母抱着孩子快步从雨中穿过；有年轻的情侣共撑一把雨伞，男生的肩膀被淋湿了一大片；还有几个人在一把伞里打闹抢来抢去，最后都站进雨中；还有一个瘦弱的身影站在很远的商店门口，孤零零的在那里躲雨。   
秦昭逾觉得压抑，这里的任何一份感情都不属于他，大概也没有任何一个人知道，这儿还有一个失去了自己最爱的男人刚刚参加了他的葬礼。   
他望着人来人往的街衢灯火通明，忽然把脸埋进手心里，再也抑制不住的哭出了声。   
-end


End file.
